Risorgimento
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Atlántida sonrió nuevamente, se colocó a un lado de la puerta y dijo: Ya pueden salir. Al instante, tres personas aparecieron, vestidas con ropas tradicionales.  —Han crecido mucho, Kokone* —dijo uno de ellos sonriendo. YAOI
1. Imperios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: Es-un-se-cre-to XD pero prometo que tiene que ver con Rusia, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemon, ¿Quieren mpreg?, posible rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Risorgimiento**

**Capítulo 1.- Imperios**

Una mañana, el mundo se despertó a causa de fuertes temblores que causaron derrumbes, incendios y tsunamis en varias partes del mundo; muchas personas murieron, familias fueron separadas. Todos los países estaban en caos; muchos trataban de responder a las emergencias, pero era casi imposible.

Algunas naciones que fueron poco afectadas; prestaban auxilio a las demás, otras, como era el caso de los latinoamericanos; ayudaban a aun estando en igual o peor situación que el resto del mundo.

Pasó un mes del desastre y las naciones decidieron reunirse para tratar de encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a los países más afectados y tratar de reactivar la economía que se había visto muy afectada. Como siempre; la representación humana de Estados Unidos trataba de ser el centro de atención; proponiendo toda clase de disparates, como la creación de un héroe que construyera edificios en cuestión de segundos; Alemania, trataba de poner orden y hacer que todos se pusieran serios.

Las representaciones de Latinoamérica observaban la discusión desde sus lugares; relegados, como siempre.

—Ese gringo es un pendejo —se quejó una chica morena que era la representación México del Sur, a su lado se encontraba un joven parecido a ella, se trataba de México del Norte.

—Pus, hay que ponernos a chambiar nosotros —agregó su gemelo, el resto de los latinos asintió con la cabeza; ya iba siendo tiempo que ellos vieran por sus casas y dejaran de depender de los otros.

— ¡Hagan caso al héroe! —las escandalosas protestas de Alfred fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta de golpe. En el lumbral se encontraba una figura cubierta por una capa y capucha de color blanco, era alta y corpulenta, con una presencia aún más imponente que la de Iván; nadie se movía, el ambiente era tenso.

—¿Quién eres? —habló Alemania con enojo. Como respuesta, el recién llegado se quitó la capucha revelando a un hombre de piel morena pero de cabellos tan blancos que parecían desprender luz propia y unos ojos tan dorados como el mismo sol.

El hombre miró a los presentes; una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios, ocasionando que algunas naciones comenzaran a temblar a causa del miedo que les causaba el extraño.

—Vaya, todos ustedes son tan sólo unos mocosos —habló el hombre, su voz era gruesa y sombría, casi fantasmal —. Yo soy el gran imperio de Atlántida.

El silencio que se formó desde la repentina aparición del mítico imperio, fue roto abruptamente por la escandalosa risa de Alfred.

— ¡Ja, jajaja! ¡Qué buena broma, Inglaterra, pero no puedes engañar al héroe!

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, idiota? —le recriminó el aludido en tono ofendido —¡Yo nada tengo que ver con ése tipo!

Atlántida frunció el ceño, él no estaba en ese lugar para escuchar la discusión de seres tan diminutos como ellos; estaba ahí para algo mas importante.

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó el imperio —. Si quieren destrozarse, ¡háganlo!, me importan muy poco unas endebles naciones como ustedes.

Alfred frunció el ceño; ¡él era los Estados Unidos de América!, el país más grande y poderoso que había existido y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una _fantasía_, lo humillara.

Con una velocidad increíble, se acercó a él, agarrándolo por las ropas y levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Atlántida levantó una ceja; a pesar de ser mas alto y robusto que el rubio, éste había logrado levantarlo con un solo brazo y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo aparente. Hizo una mueca torcida, lo que causo que la furia de América aumentara mas, ¡se estaba burlando!

Atlántida ni se inmuto cuando el agarre aumentó; con un solo movimiento se deshizo de América y con una velocidad increíble; le propino una fuerte patada, provocando que chocara contra una pared, destrozándola. Las otras naciones sacaron sus armas, apuntando al atacante, mientras que Arthur y Mathew se acercaban a Alfred para ayudarlo.

_Es más patético que el inútil de Pompeya_.

—No los matare —dijo con parsimonia —. Si estoy aquí es por mis nietos —todos se miraron confundidos pero al mismo tiempo recelosos.

Con paso lento pero firme, se acercó a los latinos. En un primer momento; los varones se levantaron para ponerse frente a sus hermanas y protegerlas.

—Han crecido mucho —por primera vez, desde su llegada; el rostro del atlante se mostro tierno, sonrió con tanto cariño que hizo a todos los latinos, sonrojarse. Los ojos de los gemelos brillaron, ¿podría ser?

María, la representación de México del sur se lanzó contra el imperio, abrazándolo por el cuello y gritando un efusivo: "_Tata_, tata".

¿Tata?, el resto de países concentro su mirada en España, esperando que Antonio les dijera el significado de esa palabra, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, pues el país de la pasión se veía entre deprimido y confundido.

—Mi pequeña _teixuih_ —los otros latinos, al entender, también se lanzaron contra el antiguo imperio chillando de alegría.

Trascurrieron algunos minutos antes de que los latinos se separaran del mayor, limpiándose las lágrimas que en ningún momento se molestaron en contener. Atlántida se colocó miró a los otros países que lo observaban entre enojados, confundidos y en el caso de España, Portugal y Romano, tristes.

—Vamos pequeños —los latinos asintieron se encaminaron a la puerta, no querían irse así pero sabían que el imperio podría lastimar a sus amigos y no lo podían permitir. Los latinos estaban por salir de la habitación con Atlántida; Alfred sacó su arma y apuntó contra él gritando "¡No te los llevaras!".

El sonido del disparo, los gritos de sorpresa y miedo; todos esperaban ver al atlante en el suelo, herido o alguno de los latinos, sangre, pero nada; entonces las miradas se centraron en Alfred quien se apretaba su mano con la que, segundos atrás, sostenía el arma; frente a él estaban dos personas; una joven que usaba una capa roja, a la izquierda estaba un hombre con una capa azul; ambos miraron a la Atlántida con severidad.

—Oberón, Asteria —la mujer se acercó al imperio y le soltó una bofetada ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

—Eres realmente un idiota, Argos —Atlántida cerró los ojos y sonrió ante "el cariñoso" regaño de la mujer. Él la quería mucho, pues al igual que él y Oberón eran personajes de leyenda para el resto del mundo.

—No puede ser —murmuró Arthur mirando a Oberón; sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, temblaba ligeramente y sudaba frió.

—Debe ser una broma —Irlanda y Escocia estaban en iguales condiciones que Inglaterra.

—Vaya, pero si son mis inútiles favoritos —comentó entre sarcástico y bromista.

Atlántida miró a sus nietos, parecían preocupados y asustados; cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, les dijo unas palabras que solo ellos lograron entender.

—Oberón, Asteria —llamó a sus amigos —. Vámonos.

—Tata —México del Sur y Argentina veían al mayor con melancolía y añoranza; él les sonrío.

—Iré a casa de_ Cintéotl_ —les dijo sonriéndoles —, nos veremos ahí.

Los latinos asintieron; _Cintéotl_ fue conocido el gran imperio Azteca, que junto con el imperio Inca, habían sido de los hijos más queridos de Argos.

Las tres leyendas abandonaron el recinto, dejando a todos con más preguntas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tata: **Es una forma de decir abuelo.

**Teixuih:** Significa mi nieto(a).

**Cintéotl**: En las mitologías de Mesoamérica, Centéotl (también llamado Centeocíhuatl o Cintéotl) era literalmente el dios del maíz, "centli" es maíz y "téotl", dios. (Sólo puedo decir que me gusto para nombre del imperio Azteca XDU)

Lizerg-chan: Espero les haya gustado el cap y nos veremos pronto, bye, bye.


	2. ¡Iván está en casa!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, ¿Quieren mpreg?, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 2.- ¡Iván está en casa!**

La mayoría de los latinos se fueron a sus casas para hacer los preparativos correspondientes para la visita de su abuelo. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron los dos mexicanos, pues Alfred los había retenido para que respondieran a sus preguntas.

—Nosotros no llegamos a conocerlo —admitió Pedro con melancolía. Lo cierto era que ellos aun no nacían cuando su abuelo desapareció; todo lo que sabían de él era por su padre, el gran Imperio Azteca, que solía contarles historias de Argos y del maravilloso país que era.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era él, María? —toda la atención se centró en la morena, ella, con su eterna sonrisa dijo: _por las historias de papá._

Mas preguntas surgieron: ¿Cómo es que ellos nunca supieron la relación que los latinos tenían con la mítica Atlántida? ¿Por qué aparecía ahora?, tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

Por su parte; Antonio se mantenía alejado del tumulto que hacían alrededor de los gemelos que eran como sus hijos. Lovino se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano.

—Bastardo —España lo miró. Romano también estaba deprimido; esos chiquillos siempre fueron una molestia pero en el fondo los quería tanto como Antonio. El país de la pasión lo atrajo en un abrazo, beso su frente.

_No te preocupes, no permitiré que nos arrebaten a nuestros hijos._

Romano le creyó, aunque en el fondo sabía que ninguno podía hacer nada si los gemelos decidían irse, algo que les rompería el corazón a ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los gemelos regresaron a su casa, estaban completamente exhaustos; ya casi amanecía y si no hubiera sido por su papá Antonio, seguramente aún estarían siendo acosados por Alfred y sus constantes interrogatorios.

Pedro iba a subir a su habitación a descansar; María estaba de pie, al lado de la escalera.

—Pepe —lo llamó la chica, el aludido la miró; en su rostro se notaba el cansancio que ella misma sentía —. ¿Crees que papá Antonio y mamá Lovino estén enojados con nosotros?

Pedro regresó sobres sus pasos; tomó a su hermana por los hombros y besó su frente; él también había notado la forma en la que ambos europeos les miraban. A ambos les dolía, a pesar de haberse independizado de España, aún le querían, pero no podían darle la espalda a sus raíces; ya no podían seguir ignorando las voces de sus ancestros. Era el momento de hacer que su casa recuperara la gloria que le fue arrebatada.

Por primera vez desde que eran niños; durmieron juntos, abrazados, tratando de transmitirle al otro, la seguridad y confianza que necesitaban.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Alfred llegó a _**Los pinos,**_ el lugar donde los gemelos vivían con su jefe. El mismo rubio fue quien los despertó, pasando olímpicamente (como solía hacerlo) de las quejas de _Calderón_.

—Alfredo, deja de estar jodiendo, queremos dormir —se quejó María colocándose la almohada en la cabeza.

— ¡_My mane is Alfred_! —se quejó molesto. Ninguno de los morenos le prestó atención; ellos solamente querían dormir. América frunció el ceño arrebatándoles la sábana con violencia.

— ¿Por qué chingados vienes a jorobar tan temprano? —se quejó Pedro sentándose en la orilla de la cama, su hermana le imitó.

— ¡El héroe quiere respuestas! —María bufó molesta. Alfred era aun más molesto que una resaca. Se levantó de la cama; tenía el cabello suelto y uno de sus hombros sobresalía de la enorme playera que usaba para dormir.

—Prepararé café —antes de que se fuera, su hermano le dijo "prepárame un levanta muertos". Ella asintió, quizás, si le daba uno al escandaloso rubio, éste terminaría muriendo o mínimo se enfermándose.

—Espéranos en la sala —le pidió dirigiéndose a su ropero —, ya sabes dónde está.

Sin embargo, Alfred no se fue, al contrarió, se quedó contemplando el cuerpo semidesnudo del moreno; era algo delgado, con poca musculatura; tenía unos redondos y firmes glúteos que estaban ocultos bajo unos bóxers negros, la única prenda que el mexicano usaba.

— ¡Puta madre! —exclamó México del Norte en el momento que América lo atrapo por la cintura; trataba de separarse del rubio pero le resultaba imposible competir contra su fuerza sobre humana. Se alarmó cuando Alfred comenzó a tocar su pecho desnudo. El rubio acercó su rostro al cuello moreno y le dio unas cuantas lengüetadas.

_Si te resistes, le hare lo mismo a María._

Se quedó quieto, no, de ninguna manera permitiría que ese maldito yanqui tocara a su hermana; se mordió el labio; una de las manos del adicto a las hamburguesas acariciaba su miembro por sobre la tela, Alfred le quitó los calzoncillos, bajó hasta los firmes glúteos y comenzó a lamerlos, deleitándose con el sabor de la piel morena.

Pedro cerró los ojos en el momento que Alfred lo hizo inclinarse, sabiendo que haría a continuación. Lo penetró violentamente, sin preparación alguna; quiso gritar de dolor pero se contuvo, no le iba dar ese gusto al maldito rubio (aunque no pudo evitar que algunos gemidos de dolor escaparan de su garganta).

No era la primera vez que Alfred lo violaba, pero esperaba que esa fuese la última.

Pasaron algunos angustiantes minutos antes de que América terminara dentro de él, soltando un gemido ahogado; salió del moreno sin contemplaciones.

—Ahora si puedes bañarte —dijo con su tono infantil, le dio una nalgada y salió de la habitación, dejando al mexicano solo.

Pedro apretó los puños; temblaba ligeramente a causa de la furia que aumento cuando sintió la semilla de Alfred escurrir por sus muslos y piernas. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que se reusaba dejar salir.

Ajena al sufrimiento de Pedro. María había abandonado sus planes de envenenar al rubio y optó por preparar unos chilaquiles, un buen chocolate caliente, atole de piña y claro, pan dulce; una vez estuvo todo en la mesa, fue a la sala donde sabía estaba Alfred.

—Yoqui, ya está el desayuno —le dijo de mala gana.

—Me llamo Alfred—María se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enojada.

—Me vale madres —ella odiaba a ése rubio y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, a diferencia de su hermano, que trataba de ser amable.

Algunos minutos después, bajó Pedro, aseado y usando unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. Sonrió, olvidando lo que Alfred le hizo, ¡su hermana había hecho su atole favorito!

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar; Pedro fue quien se levantó a abrir pues no tenía deseos de quedarse a solas con Alfred y sabía que María le arrojaría el chocolate caliente si éste trataba de hacerle algo, al abrir se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

— ¡Iván! —bastó la sola presencia del ruso para que Pedro borrara por completo al rubio de su mente; no podía evitar sentirse feliz de ver al amante del vodka sonriéndole como un niño inocente, ¿Por qué los otros le temían?, no lo comprendía, pero daba gracias a la _Virgen de Guadalupe_ por eso… mas Rusia para él.

— ¿Puedo pasar?, da —Pedro se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su error, se disculpó avergonzado.

—Estamos desayunando, ¿gustas? —Rusia asintió sin borrar su sonrisa. Sólo México podía sacarle una sonrisa verdadera o hacerlo sentirse feliz únicamente con su presencia.

Al llegar al comedor, toda alegría del ruso desapareció al ver al maldito América, sentado con una mueca de asco mientras picaba la comida que tenía en su plato.

—Alfred kolkolkol —murmuró; a su alrededor apareció un aura oscura de la cual no parecía darse cuenta su acompañante.

— ¡Iván! —exclamó María, se levantó de su lugar para abrazar al ruso quien correspondió sin despegar la mirada de Alfred que lo miraba de igual forma.

América detestaba a Rusia y odiaba que los dos hermanos lo trataran de esa forma tan cariñosa y amable, ¡él era su vecino!, ¡su héroe!, era a él a quien deberían tratar de esa forma.

—Iván, ¿quieres chilaquiles o te preparo otra cosa? —le preguntó María sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Yo quiero unos…

—Lo que María haga siempre será lo mejor —dijo Rusia interrumpiendo a Alfred.

América fue testigo de cómo los gemelos le servían a Iván; María había sacado algunos _tamales de dulce_ y Pedro le sirvió atole dedicándole una sonrisa tierna que a él jamás le había mostrado. Golpeó la mesa ocasionando que los hermanos se sobresaltaran y Rusia lo mirara con deseos homicidas.

—Rusia, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? —preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa y su voz chillona.

—Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta, da —dijo con tranquilidad.

El ambiente se había vuelto tan denso que casi se podía palpar. María fue la que habló diciendo que ella había invitado a Iván, lo que ocasionó que Alfred se molestara más.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que eran parientes de Atlántida? —preguntó Alfred como una manera de olvidar su propio enojo.

—Porque a ti te vale madres lo que te rodea —le respondió Pedro con el ceño fruncido, su hermana y Rusia asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Da, sería interesante conocerlo —comentó Iván. Ambos hermanos le sonrieron, ¡por supuesto que se lo presentarían!, algo les decía que a su abuelo le caería bien Rusia.

Al terminar el desayuno, María miró a Alfred con el seño fruncido.

_Ya tragaste, ahora ve ahuecando el ala._

Mientras México del Sur sacaba casi a patadas a América; Pedro llevó a Iván a la terraza; el día anterior había hecho _pulque_ y aún le quedaba un poco que con gusto compartió con el ruso.

— ¿Cuándo se verán con su abuelo? —preguntó Iván, saboreando _la bebida de los dioses_.

—Mañana —respondió tranquilo sin mirarlo. Rusia lo conocía bien y sabía que la joven nación debía estar hecho un mar de confusiones.

—Me hubiera gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí para verlo.

Rusia se acercó al moreno, lo abrazó por la espalda. Pedro tan sólo se acomodó; en los brazos de Iván se sentía tan bien, tan seguro, tan… libre. Era gracioso e irónico que el país conocido por su crueldad y frialdad pudiera ser tan cálido y tierno, pero esa faceta era únicamente para él.

—Pedro, ¿Cómo es que sabías de tu abuelo? —para Rusia no era un secreto que los gemelos había pasado a manos de Antonio cuando sólo tenían tres años. México sonrió recargando su cabeza en el cálido pecho de Iván.

—Mis papás y tíos vienen a visitarnos en noviembre; en esos días suelen contarnos historias del abuelo y de ellos.

Ambos gemelos querían y veneraban a la muerte quien siempre era invitada a su casa. En los primeros días de noviembre hacían una gran fiesta a la que asistían los seres queridos que ya habían partido al otro mundo.

—Hay que entrar —dijo con pesar. Seguramente, María ya había sacado a patadas a Alfred, pero prefería no correr riesgos. Rusia asintió separándose del moreno.

La casa estaba inundada por un ligero humo blanco con agradable olor, en el suelo había cruces hechas de sal quemada y semillas de mostaza regadas por cada rincón.

En la cocina, estaba María con una cubeta que contenía un líquido verde y un manojo de albacar con rosas que usaba para esparcir la sustancia por todos lados.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos hombres, los jaló al centro; tomó un par de huevos y mas albacar para frotarlos por ambos.(1)

_Es para quitar la mala energía que dejó el gringo_ le explicó con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminó con su trabajo; María se dedicó a recoger todo el desorden que había ocasionado, cuando acabó decidió ir a darse un baño, antes de subir, con una sonrisa picara dijo:

_Si hacen fiesta, usen globitos_, y subió corriendo pues su hermano le había lanzado cuanto objeto tuvo a su alcance. Pedro estaba rojo de vergüenza e Iván no comprendía, lo que el mexicano agradeció al _santo niño de atocha_.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? —Iván asintió. México no había sido tan afectado como otros estados, que poco a poco se irían recuperando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atlántida estaba sentado sobre una alfombra, frente a él había muchos y muy variados platillos.

— ¿Esto es lo que solías comer con tus hijos? —cuestionó Oberón picando, lo que parecía ser carne de algún tipo.

—Sí —respondió Argos tomando la cola asada de una iguana para posteriormente darle un mordisco y degustar su sabor.

—El armadillo no está nada mal —comentó asteria causando una mueca de asco en Oberón.

Los tres comieron en silencio. Aunque Atlántida no lo admitiera, estaba ansioso por ver a sus nietos y llevárselos con él para regresarles la gloria que se les fue arrebatada.

— ¿No irán por ellos? —les preguntó Argos. Asteria fue la primera en negar con la cabeza.

—No estoy interesada en un idiota.

—Lo mismo digo —la apoyó Oberón —, esos inútiles pueden salir solitos de esto.

— ¿Y si no? —ambos se encogieron de hombros dando a entender que ese ya no sería su problema.

Argos suspiró; las catástrofes que habían azotado a los países sumiéndolos en el caos, eran culpa suya de sus amigos.

—Sólo preocúpate por tus asuntos y deja que el mundo gire —Asteria tenía razón, debía preocuparse únicamente por sus nietos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iván se había quedado solo, pues Calderón, el jefe de los gemelos, los había mandado a llamar. Se dedicó a ver la televisión; las novelas mexicanas y se emocionó al encontrar un canal que sólo pasaban novelas. (2)

Estaba tan concentrado viendo _Los ricos también lloran_ que no se percató cuando ambos mexicanos se sentaron a cada lado de él para ver la novela; aunque a Pedro no le gustaban mucho, se conformaba con estar al lado del ruso.

—No sabía que te gustara —comentó México del Sur cuando hubo terminado el programa. Iván le sonrió con inocencia.

_Solía verla en mi casa, son muy buenas, da._

Ambos mexicanos le sonrieron, ¡Rusia era tan dulce!

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Los pinos**: referida coloquialmente como Los Pinos, es la casa del Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, actualmente _**Felipe Calderón Hinojosa **_y sus hijos, además de su esposa Margarita Zavala.

**Virgen de Guadalupe:** Es la patrona de los mexicanos (la mayoría somos católicos).

**Tamales de dulce:** Son tamales pero llevan rellenó dulce, pueden ser de piña, coco, piloncillo, etc.

**Ya tragaste, ahora ve ahuecando el ala:** Ya comiste, ahora vete.

**Pulque**: es una bebida alcohólica que se fabrica a partir de la fermentación del jugo o aguamiel del agave o maguey, especialmente el maguey pulquero (Agave salmiana). Actualmente su producción se realiza principalmente en el estado de Hidalgo.

Es la bebida alcohólica más tradicional mexicana del centro del país; su consumo prevalece en las zonas rurales y en menor medida en las ciudades del centro del país

(1) Lo que hace María se llama "limpia" y costa de utilizar copal, albacar, colonia siete machos, agua bendita o sal bendita, huevo crudo (depende de que tan fuerte sea el trabajo), es para librar edificaciones o personas y quitar las malas energías o espíritus.

**Si hacen fiesta, usen globitos:** nnU etto, bueno, es algo así como, sí van a tener sexo, usen protección xD

**(2):** Pues, según investigue, a los rusos les encantan las novelas mexicanas XD

**Los ricos también lloran:** es una telenovela mexicana producida y emitida por Televisa en 1979, que supuso uno de los mayores éxitos de audiencia de la historia del género, fue exportada a más de 150 países y doblada a 25 idiomas. Fue vista por más de 100 millones rusos XD

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, nos veremos en siguiente capítulo.

Youko Saiyo: Bye


	3. Visitemos al abuelo Atlántida

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, ¿Quieren mpreg?, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 3.- Visitemos al abuelo Atlántida**

Argentina fue el primero en llegar a casa de los gemelos. Como era su costumbre inició una pelea con ambos, aunque sólo María participaba. Chile, Venezuela y El Salvador fueron los últimos. Todos los latinos vestían los trajes más típicos de sus casas; rebosantes de alegres colores. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos se prepararon para ir al punto de reunión que sería la pirámide del sol.

—Che, ¿Rusia vendrá con nosotros? —preguntó Argentina mirando a Iván quien estaba sentado entre ambos mexicanos.

—Por supuesto que si boludo —respondió María imitando el acento de su primo.

—Pero… —Colombia iba a protestar pero se quedó frío al sentir la mirada asesina que María y Pedro le lanzaban. Tragó grueso, de México del Sur se lo esperaba pero Pedro…

Tomaron sus cosas; todos traían varias maletas en las que llevaban comida típica de su región y algunos regalos para su abuelo. México del Norte tomó sus cosas y las de su hermana pero Rusia se las quitó.

—Yo puedo solo, Rusia-san —dijo Pedro apenado. Iván le dio una de las sonrisas sólo dedicadas a él.

—Yo las llevaré, da —el sonrojo del moreno aumentó cuando sus hermanos y primos comenzaron a canturrear en español "son novios, son novios". Hasta que María les mostró su mejor mirada asesina.

Estaban a punto de abordar el autobús que los llevaría hasta Teotihuacán. Todos estaban contentos, hablando y haciéndose bromas entre ellos (especialmente a Pedro), pero el feliz momento no duró mucho pues ni bien salieron de la casa se encontraron con Alfred junto a la mayoría de los países europeos y asiáticos.

— ¿Papá Antonio?/¿Mamá Portugal?

— ¡Ha, ha, ha! —la chillona risa de Alfred era tan molesta que bastó con eso para arruinar el buen humor que los hispanos tenían.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —la panameña frunció el ceño siendo imitada por todos sus hermanos y primos.

—Iremos con ustedes, mon petit.

¡Por supuesto que no!, ellos no querían que les arruinaran su momento feliz. No lo permitirían.

—¿Y por qué está Rusia con ustedes? —cuestionó Inglaterra.

—Rusia es cuate —sentenció la mexicana.

Esta declaración causó molestia en los europeos y en Alfred quien era el que más furioso estaba; ¡ése maldito ruso se las pagaría!

—¿Es que no quieren que los acompañemos? —cuestionó Romano —, malditos mocosos.

Los latinos se sintieron atrapados; las miradas de sus padres los desarmaron completamente. Terminaron aceptando siempre y cuando no intervinieran en la reunión familiar. Muchos aceptaron de mala gana; subieron al autobús que ahora les resultaba pequeño e incómodo.

A falta de lugares, muchos tuvieron que sentarse en las piernas de su pareja, hermano o primo. Alfred tuvo que sentarse en la parte de atrás con Arthur. Desde su sitio podía ver a México del norte sobre Rusia, detrás de ellos estaba España con Romano en sus piernas y María sentada junto a ellos hablando animadamente con su _papá_ España.

El autobús dio un brinco cuando pasó por un bache, ocasionando que los países sentados en las piernas de otro se abrazaran a sus compañeros para evitar caerse. América frunció el ceño al notar como Iván pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pedro para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. ¡Lo iba a matar! Estaba a punto de ir a romperle la cara a ese ruso y arrebatarle a Pedro, pero se contuvo pues todos sus primos se le echarían encima.

Tardaron algunas horas en llegar a su destino; muchas de las calles aun estaban siendo reconstruidas y otras estaban completamente destruidas, lo que hacía el trayecto muy complicado.

Las grandes pirámides y templos se mantenían intactas, como si los mismos dioses las hubiesen protegido. Los latinos bajaron del autobús y se dirigieron a pie a _la gran pirámide del Sol_.

—Che, ¿tenemos que subir todo eso? —se quejó Marcelo. El argentino veía de mala gana los 63 mts que tenía la pirámide.

Todos soltaron un suspiro; tomaron sus cosas y se enfilaron para comenzar a subir las escaleras. No habían subido ni la mitad cuando ya se habían cansado, ¡y aún les faltaba la mayor parte!

Como si los dioses de _Teotihuacán_ los hubiesen escuchado. Pudieron distinguir la imponente figura de Atlántida bajando los escalones.

— ¡Tata! —exclamó María en cuanto el legendario imperio estuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Al llegar a su encuentro, les sonrió con ternura. Todos ellos se veían tan hermosos usando los tocados, las plumas de aves, el jade, los metales preciosos y las telas de vivos colores.

Los hispanos también se sentían orgullosos del gran imperio que según las leyendas, había sido el más poderoso de la tierra.

—Ahora que están conmigo. Quiero que vivan en mi casa —la propuesta fue muy repentina, ¿vivir con su abuelo?, eso sería lindo, pero no deseaban volver al tiempo en que eran colonias… por eso se habían independizado.

Atlántida pareció darse cuenta. No. Él no tenía intenciones de hacerlos parte de su imperio, y se los hizo saber. Lo que Argos deseaba era tenerlos a su cuidado, enseñarles para que se convirtieran en las grandes naciones que estaban destinadas a ser.

—Mi gente ayudará a la suya a recuperarse de la catástrofe —les prometió —, ¿vendrán conmigo? —todos asintieron; creían firmemente en su palabra. Algo en su interior les decía que él jamás les mentiría o lastimaría.

—Tata —lo llamó Pedro. Él no acostumbraba a bajar la cabeza o hablar de la forma sumisa en la que lo hacía en ese momento, pero Argos merecía todo su respeto —. ¿Puedes ayudarlos a ellos también? —señaló al resto de países que se encontraban tan lejos que apenas eran visibles.

Atlántida miró al mexicano, le acarició la cabeza. Se parecía tanto a su querido Cintéotl. Asintió la con la cabeza. Lo que sus nietos quisiera, él lo cumpliría.

Se acercó a las naciones, los latinos venían detrás de él. Al ver al imponente imperio, los países se pusieron en guardia, mas Argos tan solo hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

—Soy el gran imperio de Atlántida, mi nombre humano es Argos —se presentó con voz seria pero cordial —. A pedido de mi nieto, hijo de Cintéotl; les ayudaré a recuperarse.

Alfred frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo iba a ayudarles ése idiota?, él no fue el único que parecía confundido con el ofrecimiento del imperio, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Argos les dio la espalda; sus nietos estaban poniendo algunas mantas en el suelo y colocando comida sobre ellas. Atlántida miró sobre su hombro.

—Son bienvenidos, si desean acompañarnos.

Como era su costumbre, Rusia se sentó entre ambos mexicanos, frente a ellos se encontraba Argos quien había entablado una animada conversación con Iván. Alfred frunció el ceño.

_Maldito Rusia…_

—Ve… ¡Está delicioso! —exclamó Veneciano. El italiano estaba comiendo un poco de cebiche que Perú le había servido.

Alemania, Prusia, Francia y España probaban cuanta bebida alcohólica les ofrecían; aunque Francis y Antonio también comían los manjares que les servían.

—Pienso llevarme a mis nietos a vivir conmigo una temporada —le comentó Atlántida a Rusia. La noticia no le sentó muy bien a Iván quien por nada quería separarse de Pedro… simplemente no podría existir sin él —, ¿nos acompañarás?

América escuchó toda la conversación, gracias a que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de María, pero no fue el único; España y Romano también lo escucharon pues ellos se encontraban sentados a la derecha de Argos.

—Me encanta estar con Pedro y María, da —contestó el ruso. Atlántida sonrió. No era ningún tonto, se había percatado de cada gesto y movimiento que su pequeño guerrero hacia al estar con el extranjero y se alegraba de que fuera correspondido.

Alfred apretó los puños; no podía permitir que el maldito de Rusia estuviera solo con Pedro y María, ¡ellos eran suyos!, debía hacer algo para impedir que ese viejo se los llevara.

—No estoy de acuerdo —habló Arthur para alivio de América —, ¿Cómo sabemos que no planea declararnos la guerra?

—No tengo intenciones de atacar sus diminutos países —respondió Argos, estaba tranquilo gracias a la presencia de sus nietos que le transmitían una gran calma.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño, no estaba conforme con la declaración. Francia también manifestó su inconformidad. América sonrió cuando a ellos se les unió China, Japón y Alemania. Argos estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. No iba a permitir que unas pobres imitaciones de naciones se metieran entre sus nietos y él.

—Permítanos pasar unos días con usted —habló Antonio —, así estaremos tranquilos.

Atlántida miró detenidamente a Antonio. El español sólo se interesaba por los que hasta ese momento eran sus hijos. Suspiró pesadamente. Bien, si deseaban ir con ellos se los permitiría pero no aceptaría que se metieran entre él y su familia.

_Mañana por la tarde vendrá mi transporte. Preparen sus cosas porque no pienso tolerar un retraso._

—Tata, ¿no deberíamos ir al puerto? —el negó con la cabeza, le sonrió con ternura a su pequeña; la inocencia de sus niños era tan agradable y refrescante.

En la residencia de los pinos se encontraban reunidos todos los presidentes de Latinoamérica y los líderes de los países más poderosos del mundo. Todos miraban con seriedad a la joven de blancos cabellos que estaba frente a ellos.

—Algo como esto. Puede ser tomado como una declaración de guerra —dijo el primer ministro de Inglaterra.

La joven sonrió. La mayoría de los presentes eran hombres, pero todos le doblaban o triplicaban la edad; aun así, ella no se dejaría intimidar por nadie. Era la reina del gran imperio atlante, el más fuerte que el mundo viera jamás.

Los reclamos de los líderes mundiales se convirtieron en amenazas, palabras con dobles intenciones o sarcásticas, pero ella era una reina y no caería en provocaciones.

_Esto debe ser obra del gobierno Estadounidense._

Ninguno se dio cuenta en qué momento se olvidaron de la atlante y comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos. La reina ya comenzaba a entender porque Argos había tomado las decisiones que tomó en su momento.

— ¿Ya terminaron de pelear por su biberón? —los interrumpió, harta de las peleas sin sentido. Los presentes la fulminaron con la mirada —. Ahora entiendo porque el mundo ha decaído tanto —se lamentó —. El maestro Atlántida sólo desea ayudar a los descendientes de sus amados hijos…

_Las naciones no tienen sentimientos. Hacen lo que sus superiores les ordenen; ellos viven para obedecer…_

La monarca frunció el ceño, ¡esos idiotas consideraban al espíritu de sus naciones como simples objetos! Sentía lástima por ellos. Más que nunca comprendía el deseo de su amado imperio.

—El maestro Atlántida ha sido un gran consejero para mis ancestros y para mí —dijo. Por primera vez, la furia, la decisión y el orgullo eran visibles en ella.

_El ser la representación de un país, el ser casi inmortal no los hace menos humanos. Atlántida, como todos los que son como él; pueden amar, reír, enojarse, llorar, odiar… están tan vivos como cualquier otro ser._

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla. Jamás habían conocido a una persona con tal determinación y amor a su patria. Ella era digna de admiración.

—Dejen que sus países tomen la decisión en esta ocasión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche, la temperatura descendía a cada minuto.

— ¡_Achu_! —los latinos que sólo usaban taparrabos o que no habían tenido la precaución de llevar algo abrigador. Comenzaron a titilar a causa del frío.

Rusia miró a Pedro que se abrazaba a sí mismo, temblaba ligeramente pero no decía nada; se quitó la bufanda y la gabardina y se las colocó a Pedro. No había necesidad de preocuparse por María, pues ella y las otras latinas se cubrían con sus _rebozos_ o _ponchos_.

México del Norte miró al ruso avergonzado. Daba gracias a la poca luz, de lo contrario se darían cuenta de su sonrojo que hacía que su morena piel tomara un gracioso tono.

—Es mejor que regresemos a casa —comentó María. Sus hermanos y el resto asintieron. Recogieron las cosas y comenzaron a subir al autobús.

—Vamos tata, es hora de irnos —le dijo Belice al notar que Argos no se movía del lugar donde estaba.

En el autobús, los latinos se peleaban por quien se sentaría con su abuelo; el único que no participaba era Pedro que fue "secuestrado" por Rusia y nuevamente se encontraba sentado en sus piernas. La discusión terminó cuando Argos se sentó al lado de ambos, tomando a México del Sur y a Colombia para sentarlas en sus piernas.

_Cada media hora se turnarán, de ese modo todos se sentaran conmigo_. Asintieron no muy conformes.

Los otros países veían la escena familiar de diferentes maneras: con perversión, con celos, envidia, con molestia y dos de ellos con tristeza.

Al llegar a su destino fueron recibidos por el jefe de ambos México y por la joven monarca. Ella, al estar frente al imperio, hizo una reverencia que fue imitada por Argos.

—Majestad —habló Atlántida —. Quiero presentarle a mis nietos —la joven se acercó a los latinos, regalándoles una hermosa sonrisa que sonrojó a más de uno.

—Es un honor conocerlos —dijo e hizo una ligera reverencia que fue torpemente imitada por los avergonzados hispanos —. Soy la reina Kiara.

Kiara no tenía más de trece años. A pesar de su juventud era una líder sabia y justa que superaba, por mucho a los intelectuales de su reino y de muchos otros países.

Al estar la mayoría de los países y sus jefes en _los pinos_, muchos de ellos debían compartir habitación, algo que no muchos líderes aceptaron y por ello prefirieron irse a sus embajadas, llevándose o dejando a sus naciones.

Eran más de media noche, pero ni Atlántida, ni Kiara se habían ido a dormir. Ambos se quedaron en la sala, hablando en su idioma para evitar que oídos curiosos los espiaran.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, maestro? —Atlántida asintió con la cabeza. Kiara dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Las cosas se complicarían de ahora en adelante. La reina se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba sentada. Le sonrió a Argos e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—El transporte llegará mañana —le anunció —. ¿Quieres que nos recojan aquí? —él se negó.

Kiara asintió, se despidió de Atlántida y se fue a dormir. Mañana iba a ser un día bastante largo y agitado para ella.

Argos se quedó solo en la habitación. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde los tiempos en los que él vivía en el mundo. Sus hijos ya no estaban, ni tampoco la mayoría de los que conoció; aquellos a quienes amó desaparecieron como la espuma…

—Atlántida-san —el aludido se sobresaltó, ocasionando una sonrisa inocente en el culpable.

—Rusia…

A Argos le agradaba mucho Iván a quien veía como un niño tierno pero solitario que no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos y sin darse cuenta, se ocultaba tras un muro de hielo. Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado; Rusia sonrió, pero antes se acercó a una vitrina que ostentaba un letrero con letras rojas chorreantes que parecían sangre.

_Vodka de Rusia,_

_No tocar o te maldeciré_

_Atte: María de la Concepción García (México del Sur)._

Iván sacó dos botellas y dos vasos, le ofreció uno a Argos quien lo aceptó gustoso. Hablaron de sus países y culturas, de sus jefes más ilustres o queridos; hasta que terminaron hablando de su vida e inevitablemente de sus amores.

—_Ixchel_ fue el gran imperio Olmeca. Era una mujer increíble —dijo Argos con melancolía —. La amé mucho; ella me dio el tesoro más grande: mis hijos.

Rusia sintió una pequeña punzada de celos. Atlántida tenía la familia que a él siempre le hubiese gustado tener.

—Amas a mi _ixuitl_ —Atlántida no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba. El imperio sonrió al notar la mirada de desconcierto en el ruso; tenía un ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas que le daban un toque encantador a los ojos del viejo reino.

Pedro tenía sangre guerrera corriendo por sus venas. No temía a la muerte, era su amiga y confidente, pero el amor era algo que podía asustar hasta al mejor guerrero.

—Deberías declarártele —le aconsejó antes de darle un sorbo al líquido que contenía su vaso.

Iván estaba asombrado. Él mismo fue testigo de cómo el imperio celaba a los latinos, incluso con Antonio y Lovino a quienes les dedicaba miradas asesinas cada vez que se acercaban a cualquiera de ellos.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto para eso —comentó desconcertando aun mas al ruso. Atlántida se dio cuenta y sonrió.

_No le eres indiferente a mi pequeño. Sé que a tu lado será feliz._

Iván estaba tan contento. No podía creer que el imperio estuviera dándole su aprobación y apoyo para estar con Pedro… era como un sueño.

—Pero si lo haces llorar —por un momento los ojos dorados de Atlántida se volvieron rojos dándole un aura siniestra y amenazadora —; te haré saber en carne propia porque hasta los dioses me temían.

Rusia sonrió, ahora entendía de donde heredaron Pedro y María su bipolaridad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los países que se quedaron a dormir en los pinos; fueron despertados por un delicioso aroma, al entrar al comedor se encontraron con la mesa llena de platillos de todos los estilos. Atlántida salió de la cocina con más comida.

—_Tata_, ¿tú hiciste todo esto? —pregunto El Salvador. Argos sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Los estómagos de todos comenzaron a rugir, clamando por alimento.

—Coman lo que gusten —dijo mas para sus nietos y para Rusia que para el resto de los países.

El desayuno transcurrió con relativa calma. Después de terminar, las mujeres y algunos varones levantaron los platos y los lavaron. Era más de medio día cuando los países abordaron los dos autobuses que los llevarían hasta Teotihuacán, al llegar, Argos los hizo caminar hasta el centro de la _calzada de los muertos_.

Se quitó la capa, revelando su musculoso cuerpo y su perfecta piel morena. En los antebrazos tenía un brazalete que los cubría casi por completo; estaban hechos de oro con intrincados diseños. En su cintura ostentaba una placa de metal con algunos rubís de diferentes tamaños; presionó el más grande que comenzó a flashear.

Segundos después, se escuchó un sonido sordo. Lentamente descendió una nave que tenía una forma parecida a la de una criatura marina.

Todos estaba completamente sorprendidos, ¡¿Quién demonios era Atlántida?

—Es hora de irnos —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Los latinos asintieron correspondiendo el gesto, tomaron sus cosas y subieron corriendo a la nave, seguidos por los otros países, aunque, estos con cierta reserva. El último en subir fue Rusia.

—No te preocupes Iván —le dijo Argos empujándolo por los hombros para que subiera a la nave —. En mi casa hay muchos lugares románticos para que te declares.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era todos los problemas por los que Iván y Pedro tendrían que pasar para estar juntos, ¿sería su amor lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Teotihuacán**: (náhuatl: Teōtihuácān, 'Lugar donde fueron hechos los dioses; ciudad de los dioses' )?[1] es el nombre que se da a la que fue una de las mayores ciudades de Mesoamérica durante la época prehispánica. El topónimo es de origen náhuatl y fue empleado por los mexicas, pero se desconoce el nombre que le daban sus habitantes. Los restos de la ciudad se encuentran al noreste del valle de México, en el municipio de Teotihuacan (estado de México), aproximadamente a 45 kilómetros de distancia del centro de la Ciudad de México. La zona de monumentos arqueológicos fue declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad por Unesco en 1987.

**La pirámide del Sol:** La pirámide del Sol es el mayor edificio de Teotihuacan y el segundo en toda Mesoamérica, sólo detrás de la Gran Pirámide de Cholula. Por sus considerables dimensiones se puede observar a varios kilómetros de distancia. Tiene una altura de 63 metros, con una planta casi cuadrada de de aproximadamente 225 metros por lado, por lo que suele compararse con la pirámide de Keops en Guiza (Egipto).

**Rebozo**: es una prenta de vestir femenina usada en México. De forma rectangular y de una sola pieza, los rebozos miden entre 1.5 m hasta 3 m de longitud, y pueden ser hechos de algodón, lana, seda o articela. Pueden ser usados como bufandas o a manera de chales. Las mujeres a menudo los usan para cargar a sus hijos y llevar productos al mercado.

**Poncho**: es una prenda típica de Sudamérica. Se trata de un abrigo de diseño sencillo, consistente en un trozo rectangular de tela pesada y gruesa, en cuyo centro se ha practicado un agujero para la cabeza. La tela se deja caer sobre el cuerpo, disponiendo los extremos de manera que permite mover con facilidad los brazos.

**Ixchel**: En la mitología maya Ixchel (pronunciado [iʃ'tʃel], "La blanca") era diosa del amor, de la gestación, de los trabajos textiles, de la luna y la medicina.

**Ixuitl**: El vocablo ixuitl* se refiere a una relación de parentesco, las cuales siempre se emplean en forma posesiva: iixui, su nieto (de él/ella).

**Notas:** ¿Qué puedo decir? XD Argos es muy sobreprotector y celoso de sus nietos, pero ni él pudo con el encantador, tierno, adorable, precioso, dulce y lindo Rusia.

Nos vemos en la siguiente, bye, bye


	4. En la guerra y en el amor parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, ¿Quieren mpreg?, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 4.- En la guerra y en el amor parte I**

El interior de la nave era enorme. En ella el modernismo y lo antiguo se mezclaban en un equilibrio casi de fantasía. Atlántida personalmente llevó a sus nietos a sus habitaciones; todas decoradas con símbolos mayas, aztecas, incas, etc., esto causó sentimientos encontrados en muchos de ellos.

A los otros países (a excepción de Rusia), los puso en parejas y sus alcobas no tenían ni la elegancia o el tamaño que la de los latinos e Iván.

_Llegaremos a Atlántida en tres horas, descansen y siéntanse libres de explorar la nave_.

España fue uno de los que le tomaron la palabra a Argos; deambulaba por el enorme lugar, de vez en cuando se encontraba tripulantes que lo veían curiosos o simplemente lo ignoraban. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que se abrió causando un zumbido.

Adentro había más atlantes; sentados frente a extraños controles, en el centro de la habitación estaba Argos, a su lado se encontraba un enorme holograma de la tierra; muchos de los países tenían puntos rojos o azules. Antonio lo interpretó como los lugares que fueron afectados por la catástrofe; algo captó su atención en el mapa, parecía…

—Sal de aquí —Argos no se molestaba en ocultar su desprecio por _el asesino _de sus hijos. España no se dejó intimidar, se acercó al globo para mirarlo con mayor detenimiento.

— ¿Esa es Atlántida? —señaló un lugar en el mapa donde se veía una gran extensión de tierra que hasta hace poco no existía. Argos le respondió un "sí" brusco.

Antonio sabía que el mítico continente lo odiaba, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta. Pero debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para cambiarlo; por Romano y sus hijos.

—Deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien —Atlántida frunció el ceño, la furia lo carcomía, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?

No lo pensó, sólo reaccionó, propinándole un golpe con el puño cerrado; Antonio cayó al suelo con el labio roto y un feo moretón en la mejilla derecha. Los atlantes presentes, se hundieron en sus asientos, temerosos de la furia de su país quien en esos momentos tenía los ojos de un tono carmesí.

—Mataste a mis hijos, destruiste su legado y alejaste a mis nietos de sus raíces… —Argos tomó a Antonio de sus ropas, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo —dime una cosa. Si yo decidiera matar a tu pareja y todo lo que amas, ¿querrías ser mi amigo después de eso?

España desvió la mirada, se mordió la lengua. Por un momento se puso en el lugar de Atlántida y comprendió la tristeza que el gran imperio debía sentir. Argos lo soltó, dejando que España callera de rodillas. Antonio tenía la cabeza baja, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Él lo miró con indiferencia.

—Abuelo, ¿Qué le haces a papi? —Atlántida se sorprendió al ver a Panamá y Costa Rica acercarse a España para abrazarlo. Ambas le dedicaron una mirada de reproche al albino quien no podía ocultar su asombro.

—Lucía, Fernanda —España estaba asombrado al ver a dos de sus pequeñas hijas protegiéndolo del atlante, ambas le sonrieron y besaron sus mejillas, fue ahí cuando se percataron del moretón.

— ¿Por qué lastimaste a nuestro padre? —le preguntó Fernanda. La costarriqueña tenía el ceño fruncido, al igual que su hermana. A los ojos de Argos se veían tan adorables que hizo que todo el odio y rencor que sentía se desvanecieran.

—Niñas —las llamó Argos —, ¿lo quieren a pesar de lo que les hizo a sus padres y a ustedes?

Panamá se separó de España, se acercó más a su abuelo y le sonrió con cariño.

—Papá Antonio siempre fue bueno y cariñoso con nosotros —dijo Lucía —. Nos contaba cuentos y nos cantaba antes de dormir, nos enseñaba con paciencia y amor.

—Y no se enojaba cuando le hacíamos bromas —agregó la panameña.

—Él es nuestro padre —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Atlántida suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos sintiéndose derrotado por primera vez. Sonrió, al menos habían sido sus nietas y no un enemigo.

_Tratare de llevarme bien con él._ Sus niñas sonrieron, le dieron un gran abrazo de oso antes de marcharse, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

—Les prometí que me llevaría bien contigo —dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —, lo cumpliré… pero no significa que llegarás a agradarme —España sonrió de medio lado, él pensaba justamente eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pedro y María estaban en la habitación de Mathew, el canadiense era muy apreciado por ambos hermanos; ellos eran de los pocos (si no los únicos) que no se olvidaban o ignoraban al rubio.

—Y entonces el dijo "¡Soy un héroe!" —los tres estallaron en risas. Con ambos mexicanos siempre eran risas, diversión. El canadiense se sentía a gusto estando con ellos.

—En verdad te compadezco Mat —comentó María dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Es cierto, tener a Alfred como hermano… ¡y encima parecerte a él!, debe ser una tortura —agregó Pedro imitando la acción de su hermana.

Los dos morenos siempre terminaban dándoles sus condolencias por la mala jugada (según ellos), que el destino le había hecho al darle un gemelo tan idiota, escandaloso e insoportable como lo era Alfred F. Jones. Canadá tan sólo les daba una sonrisa nerviosa, sus primos mexicanos eran bastante peculiares.

— ¿Cómo será Atlántida? —preguntó Canadá ejerciendo un poco de presión en Kumajiro.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el oso.

—Soy Canadá —los dos morenos sonrieron, siempre les pareció graciosa la forma en la que el rubio y su mascota se relacionaban.

Siguieron conversando por largo rato hasta que la voz de Argos se escuchó por toda la nave: habían llegado a su destino.

Al salir de la nave. La mayoría esperaba encontrarse con un paisaje destruido, pero en su lugar se toparon con una civilización floreciente. La arquitectura tenía una belleza casi mística, las calles estaban hechas de granito de un ligero color blanco. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar una pirámide aún más grande que las de Egipto, pero con un diseño parecido a las que se encontraban en Latinoamérica.

Fueron recibidos con los honores de los reyes; pasaron a través de varios jinetes con espadas en alto, formando una especie de túnel, la alfombra roja a sus pies era de un material bastante fino. Al final del camino se toparon con un hombre ataviado con túnicas de finas sedas, sobre su cabeza llevaba una especie de tiara de oro con una piedra en el centro que parecía ser jade. Tras él había varios vehículos de extraños diseños que no tenían ruedas.

—Maestro Atlántida —habló el hombre haciendo una reverencia —, me alegra que regresara a salvo, ¿Ellos son sus nietos?

Atlántida negó con la cabeza; le explicó que muchos de ellos eran otros países que estaban ahí para conocer su casa. El hombre asintió con la cabeza; se presentó como Umna, miembro de la casa real.

Subieron a los transportes que, para sorpresa de todos, se levantaron varios centímetros del suelo. El viaje duró un par de horas, pues la gente salía de sus casas para vitorear a la caravana; lanzaban flores, algunas eran conocidas, otras no, pero todas despedían un dulce aroma.

Las calles no eran tan amplias como en las grandes urbes de Estados Unidos, ni había tantos edificios; el lugar era más parecido a las vías del gran imperio Azteca e Inca. Esto trajo a España una punzada de culpa, si nunca hubiese llegado a América (el continente), ¿Así luciría ahora?

El paisaje fue cambiando, dejando las casas y mercados atrás; a lo lejos pudieron ver un enorme muro y grandes construcciones: un palacio.

— ¡Se parece a la ciudad prohibida, aru! —exclamó china al ver las dimensiones, arquitectura y exquisitos diseños del lugar.

—Tal vez no lo recuerde —habló el atlante que conducía el transporte —; usted estuvo aquí cuando era un niño, mucha de su arquitectura la copió de la nuestra.

Los que iban con Yao se sorprendieron, no porque el chino hubiese visitado Atlántida antes y no lo recordaba, si no porque '¡había sido niño alguna vez!

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un gran número de sirvientes, quienes tomaron a los invitados de Argos y los condujeron a sus habitaciones. Atlántida se fue a su oficina junto con Umna ya que éste estaba ansioso por saber de su sobrina y del mundo exterior.

—Las cosas fuera de Atlántida son peores de lo que imaginábamos —comentó Argos desolado.

—No me sorprende —dijo el hombre mientras servía un líquido azul en dos copas, le entregó una al país —. Hizo bien en alejarnos de eso.

Atlántida ya no estaba tan seguro, si se hubiera quedado, abría protegido a sus hijos. Suspiró; de nada valía pensar en el "quizás" y en el "hubiera". Sus vástagos estaban muertos, pero podía intentar enmendar su error; educando a sus nietos y convirtiéndolos en imperios aun más grandes que él.

—Por cierto —habló Umna sacando al país de sus pensamientos —, el maestro Oberón y la maestra Asteria llegaron ayer. Deben de estar en el campo de entrenamiento.

Argos sonrió. Estaba seguro que Asteria era la única ahí, lo más seguro era que Oberón estuviese entre una enorme pila de libros. Dejó la copa en el escritorio, aun sin haberle dado ni un sorbo. Tomó su capa y se la colocó de lado, dejando un brazo descubierto y el otro completamente cubierto; se despidió del hombre y salió de la oficina.

Los países se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, instalándose en lo que sería su hogar en lo que duraba su estadía. Los sirvientes les llevaron ropas a los latinos para que se cambiaran. Las chicas usarían vestidos con faldas que les llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, los chicos usaban unas togas que les llegaban más abajo del muslo, como el que usaba Argos; por lo que todos decidieron usar pantalón o shorts de licra de bajo. Al conjunto se le agregó una tiara de oro con cuarzos de distintos colores para las chicas y un par de brazaletes gruesos del mismo material para los chicos.

Los latinos decidieron reunirse en la habitación de Brasil para comentar sus opiniones. Las chicas hablaban de los regalos que encontraron en sus alcobas que iban desde joyas hasta perfumes y vestidos de las telas más finas.

—Mujeres —comentaron los hombres soltando un suspiro conjunto.

—El viejo sí que se ha lucido —comentó Chile.

—La ropa, las joyas, las armas, ¡la comida! —dijo Cuba al recordar todo lo que encontró en su habitación.

—Deberíamos buscar la forma de agradecérselo —comentó Perú. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¡Hagamos una pachanga! —exclamaron ambos mexicanos.

—Me gusta la idea —comentó Brasil.

—Entonces hay que comenzar con los preparativos —dijo Cuba.

— ¡Yo pongo las chelas! —exclamó Pedro emocionado. Dos de sus maletas –las más grandes –, estaban repletas de tequila y otras bebidas alcohólicas.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de la comida —dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Esto, creo que estamos olvidando algo —comentó la pequeña Costa Rica.

— ¿Y qué es? —cuestionó Venezuela.

—Los otros países —todos suspiraron pesadamente.

—Che, no tenemos porque invitar a esos boludos —comentó Argentina cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Ni a papi Toño, ni mami Roma? —cuestionó el pequeño Puerto Rico.

— ¡Ellos sí! —exclamaron/gritaron todos a la vez.

— ¡También Mathew e Iván! —exclamó María ocasionando un sonrojo en su mellizo.

— ¿Por qué invitar al oweonado de Rusia? —cuestionó Chile ganándose una mirada asesina de María que asustaría a la misma Natasha —Yo nada mas decía.

Todos comenzaron a discutir cuando Paraguay se le ocurrió decir que debían invitar a todos, unos estaban de acuerdo en invitar a sus tíos Francia, Italia, Grecia, Prusia y Alemania, pero se negaban a que América y Rusia asistieran; finalmente quedaron de acuerdo en invitar a todos, (aunque deseaban pasar de Alfred).

Se pusieron a trabajar; la fiesta se efectuaría en la enorme estancia que separaba sus habitaciones. Cuando los sirvientes se enteraron de lo que estaban planeando los nietos de su amado país, no dudaron en ayudarlos, facilitándoles el trabajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atlántida se encontraba con sus dos amigos en el campo de entrenamiento. Argos y Asteria acababan de terminar su duelo amistoso quedando en empate.

—Así que trajiste a los lastres —habló Oberón sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Estaba sentado sobre el muro que separaba el campo de las gradas. Atlántida asintió con la cabeza.

—Tsk. En verdad no sé por qué los has traído —habló Asteria cruzándose de brazos.

—Oberón. Tú, como el gran Avalón deberías estar preocupado por tus hijos —comentó Argos para después mirar a la única mujer de los tres —, y tú…

—Sí, sí, yo como Temiscira debería preocuparme por el retrasado mental de mi hermano —dijo de mala gana.

—No todos somos como tú, viejo amigo —Avalón dejó su libro de lado para mirar a Argos. Temiscira le dio la razón a su compañero.

Atlántida fue quien decidió dejar el mundo, hundiéndose en las aguas del océano, mientras que ellos habían sido desplazados… de no haber sido por Argos, ellos hubiesen desaparecido como sus antecesores.

Mientras tanto, Alfred estaba explorando (cofespiandocof). Caminaba por los amplios pasillos, seguro de que nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia. Se escondía cuando escuchaba que alguien se acercaba.

Descubrió por accidente la casa de Atlántida, donde se hospedaban los latinos. Entró con sigilo; llevaba más de diez minutos ahí cuando divisó a Pedro hablando animadamente con Luciano. Alfred frunció el ceño, el brasileño estaba demasiado cerca del mexicano para su gusto. Se escondió tras una esquina cuando ambos latinos se fueron acercando; ninguno de los morenos pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

— ¡Esta vez sí le ganaré al tío Gil! —comentó México animado. Luciano soltó una risita.

—Si el premio es un beso de Rusia-san. Estoy seguro que sí —Alfred frunció el ceño, vio como Pedro se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a mover los brazos de arriba abajo violentamente diciendo cosas que ni él mismo comprendía.

Ambos latinos desaparecieron al doblar una esquina, no lo habían descubierto.

Ese comunista se las pagaría, ¡Pedro era suyo! ¡Le pertenecía! Y no iba a dejar que ese idiota amante del vodka tocara su propiedad.

—Esto no se quedará así.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rusia caminaba por los enormes pasillos del palacio, estaba triste pues Pedro y María no se encontraban con él. Por el camino se topó con algunos sirvientes que no parecían temerle, tal vez porque no lo conocían o simplemente porque no producía ningún sentimiento de temor. Finalmente, le preguntó a uno de ellos por el lugar donde se hospedaban los latinos.

_Ellos se encuentran en el palacio del maestro Atlántida_. El joven sirviente se ofreció a llevarlo, Iván agradeció la ayuda.

Para llegar a casa de Argos debían atravesar el pequeño bosque a caballo o en auto pues el trayecto era de dos horas. Justo cuando el sirviente traía las monturas; Argos y sus amigos aparecieron montados en tres majestuosos caballos tan negros como la noche.

—Iván —habló Atlántida bajando de su caballo —. ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó. Rusia negó con la cabeza le dijo que sólo quería ir a ver a Pedro y a María.

Argos sonrió; escuchó la risa burlona de su amigo y recordó que no los había presentado.

—Iván, ellos son Avalón y ella es Temiscira —el ruso se sorprendió un poco, pero no demasiado. Con Atlántida se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—Es un placer —habló Avalón mas por obligación que por educación —. Puedes llamarme Oberón.

—A mi Asteria —agregó la mujer con parsimonia.

—Yo soy Rusia, mi nombre humano es Iván Braginski, da —se presentó con una sonrisa infantil.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Nos veremos después —dijo Oberón, el aludido asintió. Ambos se marcharon a todo galope dejando a Argos e Iván solos. Atlántida miró al ruso; le dijo que él lo llevaría con sus nietos pero que antes tenían que arreglar un pequeño asunto.

Los latinos ya habían terminado con los preparativos. Los adornos en las paredes eran de vistosos colores, las cadenas de papel picado, los arreglos de flores; todo le daba al lugar una alegría única que sólo ellos podían darle.

Poco a poco, los países fueron llegando. Atlántida y Rusia fueron los últimos. La fiesta era animada por toda clase de música; salsa, cumbia, rancheras, corridos, etc.

—Kesesese, ¡ustedes no podrán ganarle al gran awesone! —exclamó Gilbert. Pedro sonrió, ¡esta vez sí le ganaría a Prusia!

México del Norte, Alemania, Rusia, junto con Francia y otros países más. Comenzaron un concurso de bebidas.

— ¿Podemos participar? —les preguntó Asteria sonriendo con superioridad, a su lado estaba Argos.

—Kesese, una chica no…

—¿Acaso temes que una "débil" mujer pueda ganarte? —lo interrumpió Temiscira con tono lúgubre haciendo que el albino tragara grueso, ella daba miedo.

El concurso dio inicio; vaso tras vaso, botella tras botella. Finalmente sólo quedo Gilbert, Pedro, Ludwig, Asteria y Argos. Los tres primeros ya comenzaban a marearse, la mujer sonrió; el único que podía aguantarle el ritmo era Atlántida. Finalmente, quedaron los dos mayores.

—¡Tú puedes tata! —lo animaban sus nietos. Él y Asteria ya llevaban doce botellas e iban en aumento. Ambos amigos se sonrieron.

_¡Empate!_

A la mitad de la fiesta; Rusia tomó a México del Norte y se lo llevó. A fuera los esperaba un caballo. Pedro miró a Iván pero éste, sólo le sonrió subiéndolo a la montura junto a él. Cabalgó hasta llegar a un pequeño lago que se encontraba a una hora de la casa de Argos.

Pedro estaba sorprendido, cerca del pequeño lago estaba un mantel con algunos dulces, vino enfriándose en hielo y dos copas. Bajaron del caballo; Pedro estaba confundido, ¿Qué era todo eso?

—¿Iván…? —si Pedro iba a decir algo, no pudo pues los labios de Rusia se lo impidieron. Al principio el moreno se impresionó, pero después cerró los ojos disfrutando el dulce sabor de la boca del albino.

Aquel beso era tan deseado, tan anhelado por ambos. Parecía un sueño y ninguno deseaba que terminara pero inevitablemente sus pulmones clamaron por aire.

—Iván… —Rusia le sonrió. Acarició los húmedos e hinchados labios del moreno con la yema de sus dedos, eran tan suaves.

—Me gusta mucho Pedro —el aludido se sonrojó —. ¿A Pedro le gusta Iván?

México se sentía en el cielo; esta vez, fue él quien inició el beso, al terminar dijo: _Da._

—¿Pedro quiere ser uno conmigo? —el moreno asintió más que feliz, ¡por supuesto que quería!, él amaba a Iván, a ése mismo a quien consideraban un monstruo pero que en realidad era una persona dulce, tierna y cariñosa.

—Te amo —sí, definitivamente Pedro José García estaba completamente enamorado de Iván y por supuesto que el ruso le correspondía.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Proximo capitulo Lemon!


	5. En la guerra y en el amor parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya—sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, ¿Quieren mpreg?, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 5.- En la guerra y en el amor parte II**

—_¿Pedro quiere ser uno conmigo? —el moreno asintió más que feliz, ¡por supuesto que quería!, él amaba a Iván, a ése mismo a quien consideraban un monstruo pero que en realidad era una persona dulce, tierna y cariñosa._

—_Te amo —sí, definitivamente Pedro José García estaba completamente enamorado de Iván y por supuesto que el ruso le correspondía._

La noche estaba tan tranquila y mística. Era como si el bosque mismo deseara aquel anhelado encuentro. Iván creía estar en un sueño. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. Era cálido, reconfortante, y a la vez muy extraño. Una tersa mano acarició su rostro y unos brillantes ojos cafés lo miraron con deseo.

— Pedro... — susurró, comprendiendo que no era un sueño. Todo era realidad.

El moreno le sonrió, buscó sus labios para fundirlos con los suyos en un profundo beso; Rusia fue empujando al mexicano hasta hacerlo recostar por completo en el mantel. Acarició su cabello, titubeante al comienzo, con más confianza y cariño después. Era tan suave y despedía un agradable olor a chocolate.

Deslizó sus manos hasta el cuello del joven país, sintió su piel cálida y suave, su respiración comenzando a agitarse. Se alejó del cuello del moreno, subió a su rostro, posando la mano en su mejilla que a pesar de la escasa luz se podía apreciar un hermoso sonrojo.

Rusia se inclinó sobre el joven, casi rozando sus labios, sintiendo el cálido aliento que despedía un tenue olor a licor. Pedro entreabrió los ojos en el momento en que Iván lo besó bruscamente; no se quejó, él también sentía la misma desesperación que el ruso. Abrazó al albino, era imposible que se sintiera más feliz. Tenía a Iván con él, besándolo, bajando por su cuello, dejando un húmedo rastro y hasta besar su pecho.

El ruso se detuvo un momento para quitarle la toga, dejándolo sólo con los pantalones de licra que eran como una segunda piel. El mexicano también hacía lo propio despojando al mayor de la pesada gabardina y la delicada bufanda que Iván siempre usaba.

La lengua del albino comenzó a jugar con los erectos pezones de Pedro. El ruso acarició la espalda del joven, arañándola suavemente, produciendo deliciosos escalofríos en el mexicano.

Pedro lo acariciaba también, tocando su torso desnudo, intensificando los suaves roces cuando Iván aumentaba sus besos. En alguna parte de su mente, estaba aterrado por el giro que comenzaban a tomar las cosas. El recuerdo de las innumerables veces que Alfred lo tomó, aún estaban demasiado claras en su mente y ver que el albino parecía dispuesto a hacer lo mismo...

Pero tenía temor de negarse. Miedo de que Iván pensara que lo estaba rechazando. Trataba de disfrutar de cada movimiento que hacía e intentaba no pensar en Alfred, no ver su rostro ni su expresión. Cuando Iván comenzó a quitarle los pantalones, Pedro se mordió los labios para evitar decir algo. Sólo cerró los ojos, clavando sus uñas en los hombros del albino hasta que brotó sangre. Sabía que Iván no era igual a América, porque lo estaban haciendo por amor, algo que nunca podría llegar a sentir por ése yanqui.

Iván lo observó, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración irregular. No le importaba el dolor que Pedro le producía al herirlo en los hombros, pero le llamaba la atención el miedo que parecía tener. Se inclinó un poco más, tirando de los pants de Pedro hasta deslizarlos por las piernas del joven y lanzarlos lejos, junto con los calzoncillos. Entrecerrando los ojos observó su cuerpo, viendo pequeñas marcas de cicatrices en su pecho, brazos y piernas que no parecían haber sido causadas por alguna guerra. Acaso...

— Pedro — murmuró, sintiendo que la rabia lo llenaba. Siguió las marcas con la mirada, bajando por el pecho, hacia el vientre, por su entrepierna, los muslos y ahí estaban unas iniciales: _AFJ_. No pudo evitarlo, apretó los puños, descargando un fuerte golpe contra la tierra, dejando escapar un kolkolkol.

¡¿Ese maldito rubio se había atrevido a tocar a Pedro? ¡¿Por qué México no le dijo nada?

Sintió que una mano se cerraba alrededor de su puño que temblaba debido a la fuerza del golpe. Levantó la mirada, y a través de sus lágrimas de rabia vio que Pedro negaba con la cabeza.

_Estoy bien, parecía decir. Ayúdame a borrar su recuerdo de mi cuerpo y de mi mente_.

Y como Iván no se movió, Pedro se incorporó a medias para besarlo de nuevo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del furioso albino, atrayéndolo hacia sí, contra la manta.

El albino no dijo nada, sólo devolvió el beso. Pasó su mano sobre el cuerpo desnudo del joven, por sobre las iniciales, como si quisiera hacerlas desaparecer con su calor.

Volvió a crear un camino desde sus labios hasta su pecho. Pedro se estremeció ante esto, Iván sonrió. Comenzaba a hacerse adicto a esa piel, a esos gemidos.

Mientras lamía a la altura de su estómago, su mano buscó la entrepierna de Pedro, sintiendo su erección, cerró sus dedos alrededor de la _capital _del chico, frotó lentamente. Oyó que Pedro contenía el aliento debido a la sorpresa y lo acarició de nuevo, para oírlo dejar escapar un gemido.

_Iván_.

En silencio, continuó bajando un poco más, hasta que finalmente pudo envolver con sus labios aquella firme calidez. Succionó despacio, complacido al oír que la reacción del joven fue un gemido ahogado. Sentía su propia y dolorosa excitación. Quería tomar al moreno en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo sentir que ya no soportaría más. Deseaba seguir oyendo sus gemidos de placer.

Lamió la palpitante hombría. Pedro arqueó la espalda, mordiéndose el labio inferior; jamás había experimentado tanto placer. Llevó sus manos al cabello de Iván, obligándolo a tomarlo más y luego alejarlo unos milímetros, imponiéndole un ritmo acompasado por los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Acarició la entrepierna del mayor con su pie derecho, mientras que, Iván buscaba la entrada del moreno, intentando no pensar en las iniciales que el rubio había dejado en la piel morena.

_Alfred pagaría caro ese atrevimiento._

Bajó nuevamente, pero esta vez no aprisionó el miembro del moreno, se dirigió directamente al pequeño orificio que invadió con su lengua de tal forma que el joven se sintiera próximo al clímax, para luego dejarlo ir y volver a comenzar.

— Iván... hazlo... quiero ser uno contigo — murmuró Pedro en algún momento, sus ojos entreabiertos intentando enfocarse en el albino, que sonreía levemente. No, no lo iba a complacer aún.

El joven país se incorporó, extendiendo su mano para posarla tras el cuello del albino y atraerlo hacia sí y poder besarlo. Imitó sus movimientos, dejando sus labios y comenzando a bajar por el pecho desnudo de Iván. El albino estaba sentado entre el pasto y la manta, Pedro tuvo que inclinarse para poder buscar el botón de sus pantalones, su cabello castaño ocultaban sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas.

El súbito contacto de los labios de Pedro contra su excitación hizo que Iván dejara escapar un gemido, mientras cerraba los ojos. México no tardó en lamer completamente el sexo del albino como si se tratara de una paleta de caramelo; él mismo gemía y jadeaba, porque en ningún momento Iván lo dejó ir.

Los dedos del ruso entraron en el moreno, preparándolo para lo que seguía.

Iván comprendió el propósito de Pedro, aún era demasiado pronto. Continuaron así un momento, conteniéndose, ahogando gemidos; las manos acariciando, los labios devorándose. Atrajo a Pedro hacia sí, posando sus manos en la cintura del joven, sentándolo casi sobre sus piernas. Pedro lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cuello, preparándose para lo que debía venir.

— Te amo... — dijo el mexicano, cuando el sexo de Iván tocó su entrada, pero el susurro pronto se convirtió en un gemido. Se deslizó hacia adentro con un ligero empujón y otro gemido de Pedro en su oído lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Ambos ganaron un ritmo que lo hizo entrar más y más en el joven, que ahogadamente jadeaba contra su cuello.

Tener a Pedro en sus brazos era tan placentero, esconder su rostro en el cuello moreno, y sentir su familiar presencia.

La presencia de Alfred siempre acosando a Pedro, eso lo llenaba de miedo e impotencia porque no podía estar siempre a su lado para poder protegerlo. El temor de perderlo sólo hacía que Iván deseara más que nunca ser uno con él.

La sensación que los embargaba era extrema y las oleadas de placer los recorrían intermitentemente. Un ligero movimiento y ambos apretaban los ojos, dejando escapar un jadeo. Pedro era quien llevaba el ritmo ahora: arriba y abajo, aumentando la velocidad a medida que ambos se acercaban al clímax.

Lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo, el placer convirtiéndose en una explosión de calidez entre ellos, un gemido conjunto salió de sus bocas, resonando en el bosque.

Permanecieron así, con sus cuerpos sudorosos, abrazados. Rusia aún no había salido de Pedro y cuando hizo intento de hacerlo, el moreno lo detuvo.

—Quiero estar así un ratito —Iván sonrió, besó la frente de su moreno y los cubrió a ambos con el mantel. La comida y el vino estaban regados en el suelo, inservibles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era más de media noche cuando la fiesta terminó, muchos de los países se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo o en algún mueble, tal era el caso del conocido _Bad trió_ que dormían plácidamente en uno de los amplios sillones. Gilbert tenía a Roderic con su cabeza recostada en el pecho, Antonio a Lovino y Francis a Arthur, éste último tenía una mueca de disgusto, aunque estaba bien sujeto al francés. Algunos latinos estaban en el suelo, junto a sus hermanos o solos.

Atlántida aún estaba despierto, su nieto y Rusia no habían regresado pero no estaba preocupado por él, su instinto le decía que Iván jamás lo dañaría.

Salió a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire fresco; ahí se encontró con Avalón y Temiscira, ambos sentados en el barandal, mirando la luna que bañaba todo con su delicada luz.

—Esto es lo que más extrañaba —comentó Oberón —. La brisa, la luna, el calor del sol… había olvidado lo bien que se sentían.

Argos se deprimió; su egoísmo había sido la perdición de sus hijos y el sufrimiento de su gente y de sus amigos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Argos llamando la atención de ambas islas que hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de su presencia —, si yo…

—Hiciste lo que era mejor para tu gente —lo interrumpió Asteria —. Nos salvaste a tu pueblo y a nosotros.

—Sacrificaste mucho de tu territorio por ello —agregó Oberón.

—Pero si me hubiera quedado… de no haber sido tan cobarde, tal vez mis hijos… —Avalón y Temisquira pusieron un dedo en los labios del mayor, haciéndolo callar.

_Eres un padre maravilloso, pero a veces exageras sobreprotegiéndolos._

Atlántida no dijo nada, sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Asteria tomó a Argos por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla; esos ojos verde oliva que alguna vez amó tenían un brillo de preocupación.

—¿Recuerdas por que los dioses nos pusieron el rostro adelante y no atrás? —lo cuestionó.

_Para que siempre miráramos al presente y no al pasado_.

Atlántida sonrió. Agradecía infinitamente que Oberón y Asteria estuvieran con él, de no haber sido por ellos, quizás se habría dejado arrastrar por la oscuridad de su pasado. Continuaron hablando de lo mucho que el mundo cambió en su ausencia.

—Es hora de ir a dormir —dijo Avalón. El cielo ya comenzaba a matizarse con los colores del amanecer.

—Vayan ustedes —habló Argos —, esperaré la llegada de mis nietos.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, se despidieron del atlante y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, por lo menos unas horas.

Argos levantó la vista al cielo; la luna aún continuaba en lo alto, transmitiéndole un extraño sentimiento.

—_Tlazoltéotl_ —murmuró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iván tenía a Pedro entre sus brazos, ambos continuaban desnudos, cubiertos por la manta y el grueso abrigo del ruso. El albino se maravillaba contemplando al moreno mientras éste dormía; era tan hermoso, su pequeño cuerpo, musculoso pero no demasiado. Su cabello rebelde y a la vez suave, como Pedro; esos ojos que le mostraban siempre su infinito amor. Todo él había logrado derretir su corazón.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las copas de los árboles, testigos de la entrega de los amantes. El mexicano comenzó a removerse cuando la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Iván, le devolvió el gesto y lo besó con cariño.

—Buenas, Iván —dijo el moreno. Su voz estaba cargada de júbilo.

—Pedro se ve muy hermoso mientras duerme, da —el comentario hizo que el aludido se sonrojara.

México se incorporó, olvidando que estaba completamente desnudo, regalándole a su amante una hermosa vista que no había podido admirar la noche anterior a causa de la precaria luz. Iván frunció el ceño cuando su atención se centró en aquellas iniciales; al notarlo, Pedro intentó cubrirse con la manta pero Rusia no se lo permitió.

—¿Cuándo? —cuestionó. Pedro bajó la mirada, se sentó en el suelo frente a Iván.

_Cuando me quitó mis gafas, también abusó de mí._

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Pedro; recordó las innumerables veces que le siguieron a esas, todas igual de horribles que la anterior.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le cuestionó mientras lo abrazaba.

_Porque Alfred me amenazó con hacerle lo mismo a María._

La confesión hizo que la furia aumentara más, ¡ése maldito capitalista iba a pagar con sangre todo el daño que le hizo a Pedro!

La mayoría de los países ya estaban despiertos, aunque muchos no por gusto. El desayuno estaba listo y servido en el enorme comedor que nada tenía que envidiarle al del palacio de Versalles o cualquier otro. Alfred se percató que los únicos que faltaban eran México del Norte y el comunista. Miró de reojo a Atlántida quien también se percató de la ausencia de su nieto; sonrió, el imperio se veía molesto.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que las enormes puertas se abrieran, permitiendo el paso a ambas naciones. América frunció el ceño al notar que ambos venían tomados de la mano, pero volvió a sonreír cuando Argos se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la pareja ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Las naciones enteras contuvieron el aliento cuando Argos comenzó a levantar el brazo, ¡era el fin de Iván! Todo quedó en silencio cuando la mano se posó con delicadeza en el hombro del ruso en vez de golpear su rostro.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó al moreno, éste sonrió. Miró al ruso que mantenía una sonrisa infantil —Bienvenido a la familia —todos estaban con la boca abierta, ¡acaso Argos se había vuelto loco!

Oberón y Asteria comenzaron a aplaudir, a ellos se les unió México del Sur, los otros latinos y finalmente los demás, sólo Alfred se mantuvo quieto.

América estaba furioso, ¡esto debía ser una broma!, ése maldito ruso se las iba a pagar, le haría sufrir como nunca.

Después del desayuno, muchos países se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar; por desgracia, Pedro no pudo pues su melliza irrumpió en su alcoba gritando enfurecida. Pedro bajó la mirada, nunca creyó que su hermana pudiese estar enamorada de Rusia.

—¡Eres un traidor y un egoísta! —repetía mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho, tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—María, yo…

—¡Yo quería ser la primera en enterarme! —Pedro estaba realmente confundido, ¿Qué era lo que su hermana le reclamaba?

_¡Soy tu melliza!, ¡yo debí ser la primera en saber de tu relación con Iván!_

Fue entonces que Pedro comprendió el enojo de su hermana y se sintió culpable. Desde que eran niños, siempre se contaban todo, no había secretos entre ellos, bueno… sólo uno: Las vejaciones a las que Alfred lo sometía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —, yo sé que debí decírtelo a ti primero, pero… —tragó grueso cuando la furiosa mirada de la morena se concentró en él.

—Cuéntamelo —¿ah?, nuevamente estaba confundido —, suelta la sopa, quiero saber cómo te fue con Iván.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara, ¡su hermana era una pervertida! Definitivamente María pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hungría. Terminó contándole lo sucedido; cuando la mexicana estuvo satisfecha, le dedicó una sonrisa a su muy avergonzado hermano y se fue.

—A veces me da miedo —se dijo Pedro soltando un suspiro. De ahora en adelante sería acosado por su hermana cada vez que tuviera intimidad con Rusia.

_Ya me chingé…_

Tomó una muda de ropa y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha.

El cuarto de baño era enorme; había una alberca poco profunda en la que fácilmente podía entrar toda su familia y aún sobraría espacio, en el agua flotaban pétalos de rosas rojas. Se desvistió, entrando de lleno al agua, ¡estaba perfecta!

El cuarto de baño parecía haber salido de alguna película de la antigua Roma o del antiguo Egipto, por sus diseños.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que producía el agua al contacto con su piel y la tranquilidad del momento. De pronto, algo lo jaló bruscamente, lanzando su cuerpo desnudo contra el frío suelo de mármol.

—Did you have fun with the communist, little bitch?

—Alfred… —Pedro miró aterrado a su agresor. Los ojos de América destilaban veneno, su rostro estaba contraído a causa de la furia que lo invadía.

_Estaba perdido…_

_Continuará…_


	6. Dolor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya—sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, ¿Quieren mpreg?, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 6.- Dolor**

Gilbert vagaba por el inmenso palacio de Argos. Sin saber cómo había terminado perdiéndose en los jardines; fue ahí cuando la vio. Asteria estaba practicando con una espada, no llevaba su capa y Prusia pudo apreciar el delicado pero al mismo tiempo, fuerte cuerpo de la mujer, bajo la delgada tela de su toga.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —habló Asteria al darse cuenta de la mirada que el albino le daba.

—Kesesese, eres buena con la espada —dijo Gilbert —, ¡pero no tanto como el gran awesone, kesesese!

Asteria levantó una ceja, ése chico era como Oberón y ella. Una nación extinta que seguía existiendo gracias a un _ancla_.

—Eres alguien peculiar —comentó la mujer colocando su espada en el hombro, adoptando una pose relajada.

—¡Soy un oresama! —Temiscira suspiró.

_Ése tipo es igual de molesto que el idiota de Roma._

—Por cierto —habló Prusia —, no se tu nombre.

—Soy Temiscira, mi nombre humano es Asteria.

—¿Hm? ¿Sólo Asteria? —ella asintió. El albino sonrió —¡Yo soy oresama Prusia!, kesesese, y mi awesone nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt —el ave sobre su cabeza pio, llamando la atención de la mujer, que hasta ese momento se percató de su existencia —¡Él es Gilbird! —el ave volvió a piar —¡¿verdad que es tan awesone!

Asteria bufó. _Ése tipo era aún peor que el idiota de Roma._

Sin saber exactamente como sucedió; Temiscira entabló una plática con el prusiano. Ambos terminaron congeniando bien. Se contaron historias de sus tiempos de gloria y también de su caída como naciones.

Asteria le contó lo mucho que llegó a odiar a _Hipólita,_ la responsable de su caída como país y de cuanto detestaba a su madre porque, según sus palabras: había preferido al bueno para nada, cerebro de granito que era su hermano menor.

_¡¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Prefirió al inútil de Heracles que a mí!_

Gilbert parpadeo un par de veces, ¿era hermana de Grecia?, pero no se parecían en nada. Heracles era flojo, tanto que provocaba sueño, mientras que ella era bastante activa. Físicamente tampoco se parecían mucho, Asteria tenía el cabello negro y Heracles castaño, lo único similar en ellos era el color de sus ojos, pero de ahí en más, había un océano de diferencia.

—Pobre de ti, kesesese.

Asteria sonrió dejándose caer de espalda en el pasto. A unos centímetros de su cabeza estaban unos arbustos de flores multicolores que despedían un agradable aroma.

—Gilbert —lo llamó después de un momento de silencio —, ¿Por qué no desapareciste?

La mirada del albino se ensombreció. No lo sabía, ¿Por qué continuaba existiendo? ¿No se suponía que al ya no ser una nación debía desaparecer?

Asteria se incorporó para quedar sentada en el pasto, notó la tristeza y el desconcierto del menor; decidió preguntarle directamente.

_¿Quién es tu ancla? _Se dio cuenta que la palabra le resultaba extraña, sonrió. El joven le parecía tierno con esa mueca de desconcierto. Palmeo el pasto indicándole al prusiano que se sentara junto a ella.

_Un ancla es otro país que con su poder (magia o sentimientos), evita que la representación de otro como él, desaparezca, a pesar de que dicha nación haya desaparecido._

—¿Quién es tu ancla? —el gran imperio de Atlántida era su ancla y también la de Avalón. Si no hubiera sido por Argos, seguramente abrían compartido el mismo destino de tantos otros.

Gilbert pensó que tal vez, su ancla era su hermano, aunque también estaba Austria. Roderich era la persona a la que siempre amó y su actual pareja, quizás…

—Kesese, ¡yo soy oresama Prusia!, seguramente yo soy mi propia ancla, kesesese —Asteria parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió.

Después de todo, Gilbert no era tan malo como pensó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pedro se incorporó del suelo, miró a Alfred con odio, ¡ya estaba arto! Esta vez no se iba a dejarse abatir por el rubio.

—¡¿Qué chingados te pasa? —le gritó encolerizado.

—_You are mine… _—México le soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado, pero América lo detuvo con facilidad. Lo que Alfred no se esperaba era que el moreno le diera un rodillazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire.

Pedro logró zafarse del agarre, tomó la bata y se la colocó para cubrir su desnudez. Ya no iba a dejar que lo volviera a tocar.

—Estás pendejo si crees que te voy a dejar tocarme de nuevo —estaba enfurecido. Alfred creyó ver un destello rojo en los ojos de Pedro, pero no le dio importancia.

_Entonces iré por María…_

México apretó los puños, desvió la mirada. Alfred sonrió satisfecho; se acercó lentamente a su primo, saboreando cada instante; tiró de la bata que calló con delicadeza al suelo, dejando nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo a la vista de sus ojos depredadores.

Pedro cerró los ojos en el momento que los labios de Alfred rosaron los suyos. El recuerdo de Iván vino a su mente… no, él no quería que América lo violara, ¡no de nuevo!

—¡No! —gritó empujándolo con tal fuerza que hizo que el rubio callera de sentón en el suelo frío y húmedo.

—Eres un…

—_¿Maestro Pedro?_ —el grito del mexicano alertó a unas sirvientas que habían ido a la habitación por la ropa sucia. El moreno suspiró aliviado, tomó la bata colocándosela nuevamente y salió del baño sin siquiera mirar atrás. Estaba tan aliviado y agradecido con las sirvientas que no dudo en besarlas en la frente o en las mejillas.

Las doncellas salieron sonrojadas de la habitación, dejando al moreno solo para que pudiera tener privacidad. Pedro se cambió en tiempo record y salió de la habitación a toda prisa; Alfred aun se encontraba en el baño y seguramente esperaba el momento para volver a atacarlo.

Se dirigió al enorme salón que fungía como sala; ahí encontró a su melliza, abrazada a Argentina, suspiró.

_Del odio al amor…_

Decidió no hacer ruido y salió sin ser notado mientras la pareja comenzaba a besarse como si no existiera un mañana.

Rusia estaba en la oficina de Argos, el atlante prácticamente lo había secuestrado después del desayuno para hablar de su relación con Pedro.

—Envié por tus cosas —le anunció Argos. Rusia lo miró desconcertado pero en ningún momento borró su sonrisa infantil —. He ordenado que preparen una habitación en mi palacio… aunque —sonrió con cierta picardía —, seguramente dormirás en los aposentos de mi nieto.

Argos le dijo que, si bien aceptaba su relación con Pedro, debía pedir su consentimiento a los hermanos mayores de México del Norte, pues esa era una costumbre en Atlántida que sus hijos adoptaron y por lo tanto sus nietos debían respetar.

Rusia sabía que le sería difícil tener el consentimiento de, por lo menos Argentina, pero por Pedro haría lo que fuera necesario.

—Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a escoger los caballos que le regalaré a mis nietos? —Iván asintió sonriendo, sería un placer para él ayudarle si se trataba de eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

México del Norte caminaba a grandes zancadas; estaba furioso y asustado. Cegado por la revolución de sentimientos que lo invadía, no se percató en qué momento llegó a los jardines del palacio, ni cuando fue que ingresó en el laberinto sin darse cuenta. Lo que Pedro no sabía era que detrás de él iba Alfred, asechándolo como lo haría un lobo con su presa.

Llegó hasta el centro donde se sentó en una de las bancas de mármol que estaban en el lugar. Suspiró tratando de recuperar la calma; cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Por qué Alfred lo trataba como un objeto? ¡¿Por qué abusaba de él? Levantó la mirada al cielo, una lágrima escapó del rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. Cuando eran niños, antes de que el rubio le quitara la mayor parte de su territorio. Él…

—Si Alfredo no se hubiera volado mis territorios yo… pus, quizás lo habría llegado a amar —le confesó al viento, pero el estadounidense lo escuchó.

Algo en el interior del rubio se removió. ¿Pedro pudo llegar a amarlo? Frunció el ceño. No, el mexicano **lo** amaba, después de todo, él era un héroe, su héroe y como tal debía salvarlo de sí mismo y hacerle darse cuenta de la verdad.

Se fue acercando lentamente al moreno, y lo atrapó, entre su cuerpo y el suelo, ocasionando que Pedro se golpeara fuerte en la cabeza. Alfred aprovechó la confusión que el golpe causo en el mexicano; tomó las manos del moreno y las sujetó con su cinturón.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordenó Pedro forcejeando. Pero le resultaba imposible hacer algo para liberarse.

—¡Quédate quieto! —le gritó propinándole una bofetada. —¿Quieres que vaya por María? —El mexicano lo miró con odio. _"Mi abuelo no te lo permitirá"_

América sonrió con prepotencia. _"Just as your beloved grandfather is not to save. __Same thing will happen with Mary". _México del Norte se quedo quito; desvió la mirada. Era cierto, su abuelo no podía estar en todos lados.

Alfred sonrió nuevamente, comenzó a deleitarse con el sabor de esos labios que eran como una droga. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Pedro, utilizando todo su peso, impidiéndole moverse. Desgarró la ropa sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando al moreno en bóxers. Tomó la _capital_ del mexicano, arrancándole un gemido de dolor por la brusquedad de su atacante.

América entretuvo un rato, dejando marcas sobre las que el ruso había hecho en la piel morena; cuando estuvo satisfecho, se bajó el cierre y sacó su palpitante hombría. Le separó las piernas y lo penetró con violencia. Pedro gritó de dolor, lastimándose la garganta; su voz resonó por todo el laberinto, mezclándose con los gemidos de placer del rubio.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, una eternidad para el mexicano. América soltó un gemido ahogado al alcanzar el clímax.

Una fuerza jaló al norteamericano antes de que éste pudiera derramarse por completo dentro de Pedro.

—¡¿Qué le haces a mi sobrino? —Gilbert estaba furioso, tanto que golpeo al rubio repetidas veces. Mientras el prusiano se entretenía con Alfred. Asteria se acercó al moreno que temblaba ligeramente, había lágrimas en sus ojos que luchaba por contener. Tomó su espada y cortó el cinturón que aprisionaba las manos de México del Norte.

—Ya pasó, tranquilo —le dijo cubriéndolo con su capa.

Gilbert continuaba zarandeando al infeliz que se había atrevido a tocar a uno de sus queridos sobrinos, Temiscira se acercó a ellos, con espada en mano; tenía una mirada de odio y un aura que denotaba sus ansias de sangre, colocó el filo de su espada en la garganta de Alfred, justo sobre _la manzana de Adán_.

—Dame una razón por la que no deba abrirte como un conejo —Asteria estaba tan enfurecida como el mismo Prusia. ¡Ese mocoso se había atrevido a tocar a uno de los queridos nietos de su amigo!

—El sensacional Gilbert será quien lo mande al otro mundo —incluso el pequeño Gilbird picoteaba la cabeza de América quien era sostenido por el albino y la mujer.

—¡Deténganse! —habló Pedro, un poco mas recuperado —No lo lastimen, por favor.

Ni Gilbert, ni asteria podían creer o comprender que México estuviese pidiendo clemencia para su violador.

—Cuando Argos se entere… —¡no!... si su abuelo o sus padres se enteraban, seguramente le declararían la guerra a Alfred y eso causaría gran sufrimiento a las personas que vivían en esas naciones y en todas las que participaran directa o indirectamente.

Asteria suspiró, Pedro tenía un corazón tan blando como el de Argos. Soltó a Alfred; no sin antes golpearlo con el mango de su espada. Gilbert también se desquitó, pateándolo en los testículos que dejó al rubio convulsionándose a causa del dolor.

—Vamos —dijo el prusiano tomando la mano de su sobrino y se lo llevó. Antes de seguirlos, Asteria le advirtió al norteamericano.

"_Intenta algo como esto nuevamente y será lo último que hagas en tu patética existencia"._

Ni Gilbert ni Asteria dirían nada, pues Pedro se los hizo prometer, pero eso no significaba que pensaran dejar las cosas así.

—Llévalo a su habitación —Asteria asintió.

—Tío Gil, yo… —el albino le revolvió el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando el moreno era un niño. Le sonrió con cariño.

_No te preocupes, no iré a matar a ése bastardo._

Pedro suspiró aliviado y se dejó llevar por Asteria. Era cierto que no iría por América y no le diría nada a España, ni a Romano, ni siquiera se lo diría a Alemania o a Austria, pero si a Rusia.

—Aunque lo odie por lo que le hizo a mi awesone persona —suspiró —. Me importa más el bienestar de Pedro.

Tardó dos horas en encontrarlo, pues el palacio era muy grande y no estaba seguro si el ruso continuaba ahí p si había regresado al lugar donde ellos se hospedaban. Por suerte, se encontró con una de las doncellas que ayudaron a Iván a instalarse en su nueva habitación.

Entró sin anunciarse, haciendo mucho ruido para ser notado, despertando a Rusia que estaba en la amplia cama. Miró al prusiano con un aura oscura y diciendo: kolkolkol.

—Aclaremos algo ruso —habló Gilbert cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante —. El gran oresama te odia y estoy seguro que mi gran aweosidad te es molesta…

—Kolkolkol…

—Pero mi awesone cariño por Pedro es mayor que mi aversión por ti —Iván frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esto.

_Le prometí a mi casi tan awesone sobrino que no le diría a nadie…_

—Habla de una vez —estaba comenzando a impacientarse. _¿Prometes no saltarme encima?_ Rusia asintió no muy conforme.

Gilbert soltó un pesado suspiro; se preparó mentalmente para un posible ataque a su persona. Cerró los ojos tratando de darse valor.

"_Alfred abusó de Pedro"._

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¡¿Ése maldito había vuelto a tocar a México del norte? ¡Lo iba a matar!

Se vistió con rapidez, para ir a buscar a Alfred y mandarlo al otro mundo, pero Gilbert le bloqueo la salida.

—Kolkolkol… —Prusia no se dejó intimidad por el ruso, ciertamente más alto y fuerte que él.

—Pedro no quiere que lo lastimes…

México del Norte no deseaba que una guerra se desatara por su culpa, ese era el motivo de su silencio y si en verdad Rusia lo amaba, debía tratar de entenderlo y brindarle todo su apoyo y protección, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo.

Iván se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil. Pedro era la persona a la que amaba y no fue capaz de protegerlo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó un poco más tranquilo —¿Dónde está Pedro? —Gilbert suspiró aliviado.

—En su habitación —Iván salió diciendo un "_gracias"_ y se fue en busca de su querido mexicano.

En cuando Pedro llegó a su habitación, se metió al baño. Se sentía tan sucio. No pudo evitarlo… lloró como no lo hacía desde que tenía memorias. Había traicionado a Iván, era una basura que no se merecía su amor...

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Los dobladores de voces japoneses de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Rusia, Hungría, China, España, Prusia, Grecia, Estonia, Suiza, Turquía, Hong Kong, Roma, Germania, Francia, Alemania, Islandia, Finlandia, Polonia, Letonia, Bélgica, Ucrania, Chibitalia, Holanda y Liechtenstein se encuentran sanos y salvos, ya han confirmado su paradero._

_Se desconoce los paraderos de Suecia, Seychelles, Lituania, Austria, Bielorrusia, Santo Imperio Romano, Sealand, Tony, Noruega, Dinamarca y Joven! Estados Unidos/Japón/Kumajirou._

En el caso de Himaruya, él se encuentra sano y salvo, actualizó su blog el sábado.

Roguemos a Dios, por los seiyuus que aún faltan y también por todos nuestros hermanos japoneses que están pasando por un terrible acontecimiento.


	7. Celos y Noticias

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, ¿Quieren mpreg?, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 7.- Celos y Noticias**

Temiscira podía oír claramente los sollozos del moreno. Realmente se sentía una inútil, ¿Qué podía hacer?, no era buena para tratar con las personas, nunca le interesó; ella era una guerrera y como tal, dejaba que su espada fuese quien hablara en su lugar.

Escuchó pasos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Frunció el ceño, se colocó al lado de la puerta, de tal forma que el intruso no la viera. La puerta se abrió y el intruso ingresó con paso calmado pero firme. Ella se lanzó contra el desconocido haciendo que éste callera de cara al suelo, pero con la misma velocidad y con una gran fuerza, fue arrojada contra la puerta con un golpe seco.

Asteria se incorporó encontrándose de frente con Rusia quien la miraba como si estuviese a punto de atacarla.

—Hm, eres tú —dijo Asteria. No podía negar que el golpe le había dolido; tendría que ser más cuidadosa en el futuro.

—Kolkolkol —el aura alrededor del ruso era tan oscura y siniestra que la mujer no pudo evitar compararlo con Atlántida en la época oscura.

—Está en el baño —le dijo Asteria antes de salir; su presencia ya no era necesaria, además de que debía ir a hablar con Argos.

Rusia vio marcharse a la amazona; se asombró que ésta no pareciera temerle a pesar del aura y su mirada asesina. No le dio importancia, su prioridad era Pedro.

Iván entró al baño con cautela; Pedro estaba en la orilla de la tina, desnudo y abrazando sus piernas con el rostro entre ellas. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba con pequeños espasmos, estaba llorando y eso le rompió el corazón al ruso.

—Pedro —el aludido levantó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, sus mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas.

—Perdóname —dijo con voz entrecortada. Esto le partió el alma al albino, se acercó a él y lo abrazó contra su pecho. No tenía nada que perdonar, Pedro no cometió ninguna falta y aun así, él…

—Te amo —el llanto del mexicano aumentó aun mas, realmente no se sentía digno del cariño que Rusia le ofrecía.

"_Te amo"_ decía Iván con cada fibra de su ser. _"Tú no eres culpable de lo que pasó"._

Poco a poco, Pedro se fue calmando, hasta que se durmió entre los cálidos y protectores brazos de Rusia. Iván lo llevó a la cama donde se acostó con él; en la mañana hablaría con Argos. Lo que Alfred hizo no podía quedar impune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Asteria cruzó los amplios pasillos. Pasaba de la media noche cuando se fue de la habitación de Pedro y agradecía a los dioses que todos se encontraran dormidos; no tenía deseos de dar explicaciones de lo sucedido.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta que ostentaba el escudo de Atlántida: el leviatán. La abrió sin anunciarse. Argos estaba en la cama con Oberón, los dos disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro. Temiscira se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la pareja, el hombre de ojos dorados le sonrió.

—Asteria, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó separándose de Oberón quien tomó el libro que estaba en el mueble junto a la cama y se puso a leer.

Temiscira negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al atlante salir de la cama y desfilar por la habitación completamente desnudo. No era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma; los tres habían compartido muchas noches de placer y todas ellas fueron maravillosas.

—Ponte algo de ropa —lo regañó mientras se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama. No podía negar que se estaba excitando con ese cuerpo que nada tenía que envidiarle a los dioses.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Oberón sin despegar la mirada de su lectura. No podía ocultar su curiosidad, Asteria nunca rechazaba una buena sesión de sexo.

—Argos, debes iniciar con las clases de tus nietos —dijo desviando la mirada de ese cuerpo de tentación —, especialmente las de defensa…

Fue tanto el desconcierto de Atlántida que se puso su bata de seda roja; se acercó a su amiga y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguno de ellos? —ella negó con la cabeza. Obviamente no le diría lo que le ocurrió a Pedro, la era oscura sería poca cosa comparado a lo que Argos haría si se enteraba —¿Entonces? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me conoces, siempre busco algún motivo para usar mi espada —dijo tranquila —. Mientras más pronto aprendan mejor, ¿No te parece, Oberón? —el aludido asintió, aunque realmente ya no estaba poniendo atención.

"_Además, tus nietos necesitan aprender lo antes posible, hay muchos peligros y sabes a lo que me refiero"._

Atlántida se mantuvo en silencio; Asteria tenía razón. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

—Mañana iniciaré con sus clases —le aseguró. _"Vamos a la cama"_, ella negó con la cabeza, no se sentía con ánimos de tener sexo, dio cualquier excusa y se retiró a su habitación para descansar un poco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred llegó al palacio donde se hospedaban. Rogaba a los cielos porque todos estuviesen dormidos pues no quería dar explicaciones de su estado actual, pero para su mala fortuna, en la estancia se encontraban el bad trio, sus respectivas parejas, Alemania, Veneciano, Japón, Grecia, Canadá y China.

—¡My good! —exclamó Arthur quien fue el primero en ver al recién llegado.

—¡América, aru! —chilló China —, ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, aru? —el aludido miró al prusiano con disimulo, éste le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, contento de ver su obra y la de su nueva amiga.

El rostro de Alfred tenía varios moretones y estaba bastante hinchado, el más visible estaba en la parte inferior derecha, justo en la mandíbula donde Asteria lo golpeo con empuñadura de su espada.

—Kesesese, eso te pasa por molestar a ese_ pobre potro_, kesesese —comentó Prusia ganándose la mirada de los presentes.

La mentira que Gilbert inventó fue que había visto a América molestar a un pequeño potro haciendo enojar a la yegua quien, seguramente era la responsable de todas las lesiones del rubio.

—Malo, Alfred, aru —lo regañó China. A Arthur se le hizo extraño, América tenía tanta fuerza como para vencer a un búfalo, ¿Cómo es que terminó así?

—Obakasan, no está bien que molestes a un animal indefenso —lo regañó Austria.

—Fusosososo, deberías tener más cuidado, hay cosas aquí que no se parecen en nada a las de nuestras casas —comentó Antonio.

—El bastardo se lo tiene merecido —agregó Romano.

Alfred no dijo nada; dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

—Creo que Amerique está ocultando algo —dijo Francis.

—Ve, ha estado muy raro desde que llegamos —si hasta Feliciano se había dado cuenta las cosas realmente eran muy graves.

—Bruder, ¿Qué sucedió realmente? —le preguntó Ludwig a Gilbert. Su mirada le decía que no aceptaría más que la verdad, algo que Prusia no podía darle.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, West, kesesese —Arthur lo miró enojado, ¿Por qué no lo detuvo antes de que se hiciera daño?

—Prusia-san, si sabe algo, debe decirlo —habló Japón. El aludido se hizo el indignado, alegando que decía la verdad.

Tanta fue la insistencia que Gilbert terminó diciendo que, mientras Asteria le mostraba los alrededores, vieron a Alfred molestar a un pequeño potro y ser atacado por tres yeguas y el semental.

—Kesese, si Asteria no los hubiera calmado, ahora el idiota de América estaría peor, kesese —Roderich frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú que hacías con esa mujer? ¡Indecente! —no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el austriaco estaba celoso. Seguramente, Gilbert no tendría sexo una buena temporada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente; durante el desayuno, Argos les dijo a sus nietos que ese día comenzarían con el entrenamiento.

—Pensaba dejarlos disfrutar toda la semana —dijo con parsimonia —, y aunque sólo han pasado dos días creo que lo más conveniente es iniciar lo antes posible.

Todos asintieron, la idea les parecía bien, aunque les resultaba un poco extraño pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

—Pedrito, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Cómo te golpeaste? —le preguntó su melliza preocupada por el rostro compungido y el moretón que Alfred le había hecho, pero no fue la única, los demás también lo hicieron. Pedro sonrió, argumentando que le dolía el estómago y que se tropezó cuando estaba medio dormido. Argos no le creyó, miró al ruso que se encontraba al lado del mexicano, con severidad.

_Si se atrevió a lastimarlo, lo matare…_

Asteria miraba con disimulo a su amigo, el brillo carmesí en los ojos de éste le preocupó, pues la furia del atlante estaba centrada en el ruso; debía interferir antes de que sucediera alguna tragedia.

—No deberías avergonzarte —habló Temiscira captando la atención de los presentes. Ella sonrió con cierta prepotencia; miraba a Pedro, tratando de transmitirle que le siguiera la corriente —. Las amazonas eran los mejores jinetes, es natural que yo sea mejor que tú.

Pedro parpadeó un par de veces, antes de comprender el plan del antiguo reino. Decidió olvidar lo sucedido, ya antes lo había hecho y podía hacerlo nuevamente.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó Argos a su nieto, él asintió —¿Y el golpe?

—Me caí del caballo, jejeje —respondió riéndose con nerviosismo. Atlántida sonrió con cariño, se lo había creído.

—No debes sentirte mal por perder contra Asteria, ella es increíble _cabalgando_ —ninguno pasó por alto el doble sentido que tenía esa oración, ¿acaso ellos…?

—Cuando termines tu entrenamiento. Tendrás una mínima oportunidad de derrotarme —finalizó la amazona con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Después del desayuno, Atlántida se llevó a sus nietos al campo de entrenamiento, dejando a Rusia con sus dos amigos. Oberón no se quedó mucho, se fue segundos después sin siquiera despedirse.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Asteria sonriéndole con cariño, no era típico de ella, pero Iván le transmitía cierta empatía. Rusia estaba ausente, sus pensamientos se encontraban en las mil y una formas en las que haría sufrir a Alfred.

Asteria se levantó de su lugar para acercarse al ruso, colocó una mano en el hombro de Iván, llamando su atención.

_Nada de esto es culpa tuya_. Temiscira admitió que no le agradaba la presencia de los otros países y que, aduras penas soportaba a los ruidosos nietos de Argos, al menos en un principio.

—Acepto que esos niños son fáciles de querer —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Cuando vi lo que ése bastardo le hacía a tu chico… tuve deseos de cortársela y metérsela por la garganta._

Rusia no dijo nada; la amazona torció la boca, quizás había una forma de animarlo.

—Ven conmigo, tengo algo que te alegrará —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Lo tomó de la mano, obligándolo a seguirla. Tenía la forma ideal para ayudarlo a superar ese mal sabor.

Asteria llevó al ruso hasta su habitación, Iván se tensó en el momento en que la mujer lo obligó a sentarse en la cama y le cubrió los ojos con una venda.

—Amo a Pedro, da —Asteria sonrió, le parecía tierno y esperaba que su _regalo_ ayudara al albino.

Iván, por alguna razón, no hacia intento de moverse. Escuchó los pasos de la amazona alejarse y luego regresar; un peso cayó sobre sus piernas, era suave al tacto. Algo húmedo y frío tocó su mano y después algo áspero.

—Ya puedes quitarte la venda —Rusia obedeció. Su sorpresa fue grande, en su regazo estaba un pequeño cachorro de tigre, su pelaje era blanco y negro. Asteria sonrió cuando Iván abrazó al felino quien lamía su mejilla. Quizás, no todos los "invitados" de Argos eran una molestia, la prueba eran Gilbert y el ruso.

—Es uno de los cachorros que tuvo Pandora, uno de mis tigres —habló la amazona —, es una niña y si lo deseas, puedes quedarte con ella.

—Da —contestó con su característica sonrisa infantil —. ¿Cómo se llama? —la tigresa no tenía nombre, así que Rusia podía darle uno.

_Tu chico y tú, podrían elegir el nombre juntos. _Rusia sonrió ante la idea; estaba seguro de que a Pedro le encantaría y ésta le ayudaría a olvidar el incidente.

—Dime una cosa, ¿en verdad creías que te traje para tener sexo? —Iván no respondió pero la sonrisa en su rostro le hizo entender que sí.

_Si hiciera algo para lastimar a los niños de Argos, él sería capaz de obligarme a limpiar todos los establos con una esponja pequeña._ Y eso en el mejor de los casos.

Rusia agradeció el regalo y se marchó dejando a la amazona sola. Asteria dejó escapar un suspiro, se sentía tensa.

—Necesito un buen trago —pero no le apetecía ninguno de los licores que había en palacio quería algo diferente; sonrió, tenía semanas sin pasearse por la ciudad, pero no quería ir sola —. Hn, Argos estaba ocupado con sus mocosos y Oberón es más frío que un tempanó —podría ir en otra ocasión pero ella deseaba ir ese día —. ¡Ya sé!

Se colocó su capa y espada, tomó una pequeña bolsita que Argos le dio esa mañana. Corrió a los establos en busca de su caballo y partió al palacio donde se estaban quedando "las distinguidas" visitas. Encontró al bad trio en la estancia, acostados y completamente aburridos.

—Hola polluelo —saludó Asteria a Gilbert quien comenzó a gritarle que no lo llamara así.

—_Mon cherry_, ¿a que debemos el honor de tan hermosa visita? —le preguntó Francis besando el dorso de la mano izquierda de la mujer.

—Vine a secuestrar a Gilbert —respondió limpiándose la mano besada por el francés —, pero mientras más mejor, ¿les gustaría ir a una taberna conmigo?

—Fusososo, ¡suena bien! —exclamó España —, pero mi dulce tomatito no me perdonaría si me voy a divertir y lo dejo encerrado.

Asteria se encogió de hombros, eso era lo de menos. _Pueden llevar a quien quieran, mientras ellos hacen turismo, nosotros disfrutamos de una buena bebida._ Les pareció buena idea, por lo que Francis y Antonio fueron a llamar a sus novios y a los demás, dejando al prusiano y a la amazona solos.

Asteria tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba el pervertido, Gilbert le contó lo sucedido y la mentira que tuvo que inventar para explicar lo sucedido. Austria fue el primero en aparecer, frunció el ceño al ver como su idiota parecía coquetear con la mujer de escasa ropa.

—Me abría encantado verlo —comentó ella entre risitas.

—¡Indecentes! —exclamó llamando la atención de ambos —, si van a hacer esa clase de espectáculos deberían irse a una habitación.

—Tú debes ser Austria —habló Asteria ignorando el comentario del aludido —, _el señorito_ Roderich, vaya que tienes idiotizado al pichón.

—¡Que no me digas así! —le gritó Gilbert enojado.

—Soy Temiscira, mi nombre es Asteria se presentó ignorando olímpicamente al albino; colocó una mano en el hombro de Prusia y sonrió —. Vine a invitar a mi compañero del _club de los muertos vivientes_ a dar un paseo por la ciudad pero creo que sería más divertido si van todos.

—No tengo deseos de salir —respondió Roderich cruzándose de brazos. La amazona sonrió nuevamente, el castaño era tan transparente que daba risa.

_Es una pena, los dulces de temporada son los más sabrosos, especialmente si los acompañas con flauta._ Eso fue suficiente para convencer al austriaco quien estaba desesperado por escuchar algo de buena música.

Minutos después, ya todos se encontraban en la estancia, Alfred fue el último en aparecer. La amazona se acercó a él. _Tienes suerte de sólo haber recibido unas cuantas patadas, pero eso te enseñará a __**no**__ molestar a los potros, en especial los de esa "manada"_. En ese momento, las miradas sorprendidas se centraron en Gilbert.

¡Les dijo la verdad!

—Bueno, nos iremos en los vehículos por que ir a caballo sería muy problemático —antes de irse, les entregó un pequeño escudo redondo a cada quién.

—Con esto podrán pedir lo que quieran —les dijo mientras los repartía.

Mathew estaba junto a Alfred, triste pues seguramente la mujer no lo tomaría en cuenta; grande fue su sorpresa cuando la mano de la amazona le acarició los cabellos.

—Qué lindo oso tienes —comentó entregándole el escudo, Canadá se sonrojó —. Eres Mathew, ¿no? —el rubio estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Asteria lo había visto en la fiesta, hablando con los dos mexicanos, fue ahí donde escuchó su nombre.

—Bueno eso es todo, vámonos.

—¡Espera! —chilló Alfred —, ¡falta el héroe! —ella soltó un "ups", argumentando que no creía que él tuviese ánimos de salir después de su pequeño "accidente".

—Podemos compartir el mío —dijo su hermano.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el oso.

—Soy Canadá…

Ni modo, pensaron Gilbert y Asteria; tal vez podrían lanzar a Alfred del edificio más alto o empujarlo a una calle congestionada, las opciones para deshacerse de él eran ilimitadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasó un mes. La relación entre Rusia y México del Norte era cada vez mejor; Anastasia –como llamaron a la tigresa –, fue de gran ayuda para que Pedro se olvidara de lo sucedido. Dormían en la misma habitación, pues la familia del mexicano aceptó su noviazgo (muchos, gracias a las amenazas de María y de sus amigos los _chaneques_).

En los últimos días; Pedro se había sentido mareado por las mañanas y había ocasiones en las que vomitaba todo lo que ingería. Esa mañana, su malestar fue tanto que no quería ir al comedor, por ello, Iván pidió que les enviaran la comida a la habitación, esto preocupó a la familia del mexicano, especialmente a Argos y María quienes fueron a verlos.

—Neta, estoy bien, tata —le dijo Pedro, aunque la palidez de su rostro lo contradecía —, ¡estoy como _mango_!

—Sí, podrido y apachurrado —agregó María en tono preocupado, su hermano la miró indignado.

—Tal vez, tu organismo no se ha acostumbrado a la comida de Atlántida.

—No me pasa nada —Argos suspiró.

—Pedro ha estado con mareos y vomitó en los últimos días —confesó Iván. Argos le preguntó molesto, el motivo por el cual no le comunicó el estado de su nieto. México defendió a su novio diciendo que él se lo había pedido.

Argos decidió llamar a los médicos de su palacio, quería asegurarse que no fuera nada grave. En media hora, llegaron tres hombres que inmediatamente comenzaron a auscultar a su paciente; le hicieron varias pruebas, tomaron muestras de sangre y orina, todos los estudios los hicieron en la habitación con ayuda de unas pequeñas computadoras no más grandes que un celular.

—¿Qué tiene? —cuestionó Argos cada vez más preocupado. Los médicos se miraron entre ellos, no era fácil explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo a su paciente, pero debían tranquilizar a su país antes de que se molestara con ellos.

—No necesita preocuparse, maestro Argos —le aseguró el médico más anciano —, el joven maestro Pedro no tiene nada grave…

—Entonces, ¿Qué tiene? —esta vez fue Iván quien habló, tenía al moreno entre sus brazos.

Los tres sonrieron, nuevamente habló el anciano. Les dijo que los síntomas que el mexicano presentaba eran propios de un embarazo.

—¡¿Yo qué? ¡Están pendejos! —gritó Pedro a punto de un ataque de nervios —, ¡no me chingen! ¡No soy vieja! ¡¿Cómo podría estar preñado?

Iván, María y Argos estaban tan contentos por la noticia que ignoraban las groserías que decía el mexicano. Rusia se acercó más a su novio y lo besó con pasión, cariño y amor, haciendo que todo su enojo se fuera.

—Te amo —le decía entre el beso —, ¿Pedro me ama?

—Da —respondió el mexicano. No podía negar que estaba feliz por la noticia, ¡iba a tener un hijo de Rusia!

—¿Cuánto tiene? —preguntó Argos, mientras que María daba saltos por todos lados gritando que sería tía.

—Un mes… —esto fue como un balde de agua fría para la pareja, ése bebé podría ser de Alfred y no de Iván.

Argos pareció percibir el cambio en la pareja, pero lo adjudicó a la sorpresiva noticia; tomó a su nieta y salió de la habitación seguidos por los médicos.

Pedro escondió el rostro en el pecho de Iván, Anastasia se acurrucó entre ambos al presentir la tristeza de sus amos.

—Iván, yo…

—¿Cómo le llamaremos? —lo interrumpió. México lo miró confundido, Rusia le sonrió —. El bebé que Pedro espera es mío, no importa si Alfred tuvo que ver en su concepción, da.

Pedro no pudo evitarlo, besó con pasión a su amado ruso, internamente, rogaba a los dioses que el padre de su futuro hijo fuera Iván y no Alfred, pero la intriga lo carcomía por dentro.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El club de los muertos vivientes:** Asteria se refiere a que tanto Gilbert como ella deberían estar muertos al ya no ser naciones.

**Estoy como mango:** Bueno, eso tiene varios significados, el más común es que esta tan bueno como un mango.

**Próximo capítulo: XD **En este capítulo se verán los síntomas del embarazo de nuestro querido Pedrin y algunas cosillas mas, kesesesee, hasta la próxima semana.


	8. El dios de la era oscura parte I

**Un enorme agradecimiento a Jackce por ayudarme a resolver el problema que esta cosa tenia n_n amiga, este cap está dedicado a ti n_n**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, ¿Quieren mpreg?, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 7.- El dios de la era oscura parte I**

La noticia del embarazo de Pedro llegó a los oídos del pueblo quienes no podían estar más felices; el hijo de una nación siempre significaba un buen augurio, especialmente si sus dos padres se amaban, como era el caso. Quien parecía ser el más contento era Argos, prueba de ello eran los campos que habían dado su mejor cosecha en siglos.

En esos momentos; Atlántida se encontraba en la ciudad encargándose de las provisiones que se enviarían a las naciones que aun las necesitaban, con él estaban sus dos amigos y Umna, éste último se encargaba de que las naves estuvieran en perfecto estado, mientras que Asteria y Oberón ayudaban a subir la ayuda humanitaria. Cuando los aviones estuvieron cargados, estos despegaron de forma vertical y luego horizontal; el sonido del motor era parecido al zumbido de un insecto y viajaba más rápido que la velocidad del sonido.

—Bueno, eso es todo —comentó Asteria montando su caballo, se acomodó el cabello —, nos vemos después.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —la cuestionó Oberón. Ella sonrió; _es viernes_ le dijo y se marchó a todo galope. Avalón frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos al saber que su amiga iría con los autonombrados "Bad Trio" a alguna taberna y no la verían hasta el domingo.

—En verdad que no la entiendo —comentó —, ¿Qué le ve a esos idiotas? —Argos sonrió, si no lo conociera creería que Oberón estaba celoso de los extranjeros y de su amistad con Asteria.

—Tal vez esté intentando acercarse a su hermano —Avalón lo miró como si al atlante le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—Asteria odia a Grecia más de lo que tú amas a tus nietos —Argos no estaba muy seguro de eso; Temiscira era rencorosa y vengativa, pero ni ella podía odiar por tantos siglos, ¿no?

—¿Cuándo regresa la reina? —preguntó Oberón para cambiar de tema.

_Kiara se había quedado en México para firmar alianzas con los países latinoamericanos, después visitaría las naciones cuyas representaciones se encontraban en Atlántida y se presentaría a sus líderes para tratar de crear tratados de comercio y dar su apoyo incondicional a los damnificados._

—En estos momentos debe de estar en _la __**ONU**_ —dijo Argos suspirando —, tal parece que muchos de los líderes mundiales nos culpan por los desastres que azotaron a sus países el mes pasado.

Avalón lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¡por supuesto que tenían la culpa!, ¿es que Argos creía que su _resurgimiento_ no tendría consecuencias en la superficie?

—Argos… a veces eres demasiado idiota —lo reprendió Oberón, el aludido tan sólo sonrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Asteria llegó al palacio de invitados; con ella iba Pandora, una tigresa siberiana e Ícaro, un león blanco. La amazona amaba a los felinos grandes, especialmente los albinos, pues ellos poseían una belleza y elegancia casi divina.

Había quedado de verse con el _Bad Trio_ en los jardines ya que Asteria no era del agrado de sus novios y para salir con ella debían jugar al agente secreto y escaparse antes de que los vieran.

Temiscira suspiró cuando en lugar de encontrarse a sus camaradas de tragos se topó con Grecia quien estaba rodeado por un montón de gatos, junto a él estaba Japón.

—Asteria… —la llamó Heracles sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Grecia siempre quiso a su hermana, lloró por días cuando su madre le dijo que ésta había muerto.

—No me interesa —soltó la amazona dedicándole una mirada de odio. Ambos felinos rugieron causando que los gatos huyeran asustados. Japón frunció el ceño, pero no se movió, él no podía interferir en ese asunto.

—Necesitamos… hablar… —le dijo Grecia tomándola por la muñeca. Pandora e Ícaro iban a lanzarse a atacarlo pero su ama los detuvo. Esa mirada que el menor le daba logró desarmarla; era tal y como la recordaba.

—Tienes hasta que lleguen los chicos —aceptó separándose de él bruscamente. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácil, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

—¿Por qué no… volviste… si estabas… viva…? —Asteria frunció el ceño y lo abofeteó, haciéndolo callar.

Temiscira estaba furiosa, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Era un maldito hipócrita! Ella había rogado por ayuda a su madre y lo único que ganó fue que la humillaran y se burlaran de su desgracia.

_Asteria caminaba con paso lento y pesado. Su armadura estaba destrozada, la sangre la bañaba casi por completo; estaba gravemente herida, seguramente desaparecería pronto. Cayó de rodillas, justo delante de la puerta de su madre. Golpeó, gritó y suplicó hasta que la puerta se abrió. En el umbral se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, traía un niño en brazos de unos tres años muy parecido a ella._

—_Asteria —la voz de la mujer estaba carente de sentimientos._

—_Ma-dre… a… ayu-dame… —suplicó Temiscira. Antigua Grecia miró a su hija con indiferencia._

"_Es momento que mueras Asteria, un reino endeble como tú no merece existir…"_

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Temiscira escuchó de su madre antes de que ésta cerrara la puerta en su cara. Algo se rompió en el corazón de la amazona, el odio la invadió._

—_¡Te odio! _—_gritó con las pocas energías que le quedaban _—_¡Que los dioses te maldigan a ti y a tu bastardo!_

_Ya no soportó más y se desmayó; iba a morir de una forma deshonrosa y humillante, sólo rogaba que los dioses cumplieran su deseo e hicieran sufrir a Gaya lo mismo que ella sufrió en sus últimos momentos._

_Despertó de golpe; sus heridas estaban vendadas y se encontraba en un suave lecho, por un momento pensó que su madre se había apiadado de ella, pero descartó la idea casi tan rápido como llegó, no reconocía nada en esa habitación._

—_Me alegro de verte despierta _—_en la entrada se encontraba un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre. Su expresión era la más fría y seria que ella hubiese visto jamás —. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

—_Mejor… _—_mintió, la verdad era que le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía mareada por la pérdida de sangre y la fiebre ya comenzaba a afectarla._

_El hombre se acercó a ella; traía algunas vendas, hierbas medicinales y algo de comida._

—_Tardarás un poco en acostumbrarte _—_le dijo el hombre entregándole el plato con comida._

—_¿A qué? _—_"a ya no ser una nación". Asteria sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, seguramente desaparecería pronto, sólo lamentaba no poder vengarse de Gaya y de su mocoso._

"_Yo seré tu ancla, si es que deseas cumplir tu venganza"._

_La amazona lo miró confundida, ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Quién eres?, el hombre sonrió con crueldad, pero por alguna razón, esto la reconfortó. Él se acercó más a ella y la besó con voracidad._

"_Soy el imperio Atlante, mi nombre es Argos y de ahora en adelante estarás ligada a mi"._

Heracles no podía creerlo, su madre fue cruel, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso a su hija?, él no lo recordaba, aun era muy pequeño, pero se sentía en parte responsable.

—Perdóname… —dijo y la abrazó. Asteria no sabía qué hacer, tantos siglos odiándolo y él… no supo cómo, pero terminó devolviéndole el gesto.

Kiku se mantenía alejado, mirando la escena con una sonrisa. Le hacía feliz que Heracles se hubiese reconciliado con su hermana, pues sabía lo mucho que éste la quería y extrañaba. Ambos griegos se acercaron a él.

—Él es Japón… mi novio… —Kiku se sonrojó ligeramente, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en su "cuñada".

—Es un placer, aunque ya tengamos un mes de conocernos —dijo medio en broma, medio enserio.

—El placer es mío, Asteria-san —respondió Kiku haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Temiscira pasó hora y media con ellos. Japón se dio cuenta que ambos hermanos tenían mucho en común, a ambos les gustaban los gatos, aunque Temiscira prefería los felinos grandes, mientras que Heracles los pequeños. Poco después llegó el Bad Trio.

—Nos veremos —dijo Asteria y se fue con sus amigos que estaban tan ansiosos como ella por ir a beber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los latinos estaban emocionados con la noticia del nuevo integrante de la familia; llevaban festejando un mes, entre cantos y las bromas a costa del pobre Pedro que no faltaron.

—Quien diría que vos saldrías _pastelito_, che —se burló Marcelo utilizando el lenguaje mexicano, sin embargo, Pedro no respondió.

—¿Te sucede algo? —lo cuestionó Brasil preocupado. El mexicano negó con la cabeza argumentando que tenía pequeños malestares propios del embarazo.

—Debe estar _achicopalado _por que los doctores le prohibieron entrarle al _chupe_ —comentó María preocupada.

—Sólo serán dos o tres años —dijo Cuba tratando de consolarlo". Sacó un abano y lo encendió, pero no le duró mucho el gusto.

—¡Deja eso! —le gritaron sus hermanas, Colombia lo golpeo en la cabeza y Costa Rica le quitó el puro, apagándolo con el pie.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Jorge —¡Verónica! —le gritó a la colombiana.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre fumar delante de Pedro —lo regañó Alejandro, el salvadoreño tenía el ceño fruncido y veía a su hermano con desaprobación.

—Ale tiene razón —lo apoyó Carlos, el chileno miraba severamente al cubano —, weon…

—No peleen —pidió Fernanda.

—Están alterando a Pedrito —los reprendió Sebastián, el paraguayo estaba junto al aludido quien parecía ausente.

—_Carnal_, vete a echar un _coyotito _—le dijo María.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Rusia? —cuestionó la guatemalteca.

—Ya decía yo que el día era muy bonito, che, ¿Dónde está el boludo?

—Tata… —dijo Pedro simplemente, todos suspiraron, esos dos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos en los últimos días.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —cuestionó Perú, todos se encogieron de hombros.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que Rusia le había pedido ayuda a Argos para hacerle un regalo a Pedro y a su bebé. Iván quería hacer una cuna y juguetes pero no tenía práctica con las herramientas de la Atlántida.

—Estoy seguro que le encantará a mi nieto —comentó Argos una vez terminaron el pequeño mueble. La cuna era de color blanco, con adornos de girasoles, en la cabecera estaba el águila del escudo de mexica en la parte de adentro y el águila rusa en la parte de afuera.

—Da —respondió el ruso con una sonrisa, esperaba que sus regalos le gustaran a su hijo o hija; cubrieron los objetos con telas de lino coloridas, cuando estaban a punto de llevar las cosas a la habitación que el ruso compartía con el mexicano. Apareció un joven sirviente cargando un cachorro de lobo blanco, tenía un ojo gris y el otro azul.

—Maestro Argos, joven maestro Iván —dijo haciendo una reverencia —. Maestro Atlántida, he traído lo que me pidió.

—Gracias —dijo el aludido tomando al cachorro de los brazos del joven —. ¿Puedes llevar esto a la habitación de Iván y mi nieto? —el sirviente asintió con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a cumplir su tarea.

Rusia miró al cachorro que no se movía; se le veía demasiado serio para ser tan pequeño. Argos le sonrió. _"Asteria no es la única que puede regalarles mascotas"_, le dijo con tranquilidad.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón de juegos que Atlántida había ordenado construir para sus nietos. El lugar tenía de todo, consolas de videojuegos, simuladores, una enorme pantalla de televisión, además de una mesa de billar, hokey, pinpon, incluso bolos y un pequeño cine lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos.

—¡Tata! —exclamaron las chicas.

—_Hablando del rey de roma_ —comentó Pedro, Iván se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

—Hola mis niños —los saludó Argos besando las frentes de las chicas.

—Qué bonito perrito —comentó Fernanda, su abuelo sonrió. El cachorro escapó de los brazos de Argos y saltó al regazo de Pedro, moviendo la cola y lamiéndole el rostro, visiblemente feliz.

—Es muy lindo—comentó México del Norte acariciando al animalito —, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Cerberos —a los latinos les parecía un nombre demasiado aterrador para una criatura tan adorable, pero cuando Pandora se acercó al moreno, el lobo le gruñó enseñándole los dientes pero no fue la única que sufrió a causa de los celos de Cerberos ya que incluso Iván tuvo que separarse del moreno.

Atlántida se arrepintió por un momento, el haber llevado al cachorro pero algo le decía que era necesario para cuidar de Pedro, no entendía la razón pero su instinto jamás le fallaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Bad Trio ya llevaba su tercera cerveza, mientras que Asteria había bebido seis; tal vez era porque ella tomaba pequeños vasos que contenían un extraño líquido azul de agradable olor, mientras que ellos tomaban enormes tarros con espumosa cerveza.

—¡Eso es trampa! —chilló Gilbert ganándose la atención de los presentes —, ¡tú sólo tomas esos vasitos por eso siempre ganas!

—Es cierto —lo apoyó Francis.

—Joven maestro Prusia, joven maestro Francia, la maestra Asteria no ha hecho trampa —la defendió el tabernero.

Los atlantes sentían gran respeto por las personas mayores llamándolos "maestros", al ser países se les consideraba personas sabias.

—Dekar, sírveles lo mismo que a mí —le pidió la mujer al tabernero. Éste la miró asustado pero hizo lo que le ordenó. El Bad Trio tragó grueso, la sonrisa torcida que la amazona tenía no podía significar nada bueno; con mano temblorosa tomaron el pequeño vaso de cristal. Bastó un solo sorbo para hacerlos sentirse mareados.

—El _leviatán_ es tres veces más fuerte que sus bebidas alcohólicas —comentó Asteria con tono de superioridad.

Cuando terminaron sus bebidas, el trío comenzó a llorar lo crueles que eran sus parejas al ponerlos en abstinencia.

—¡Mi tomatito no me ha dejado tocarlo desde la fiesta! —lloró Antonio.

—Mon Angleterre tampoco me ha dejado mostrarle mi amour.

—Ni el señorito —se quejó Prusia —. Dice que no se siente bien.

Siguieron quejándose de lo malos que eran sus parejas que argumentaban no sentirse bien para tener sexo.

—_Creo que habrá epidemia de mocosos _—pensó la amazona pero no dijo nada, al menos no por el momento.

Pasaron varias horas y el trío ya estaba tan ebrio que dormían en el suelo.

—Em, maestra Asteria —la llamó Dekar algo nervioso —, ¿no piensa llevarlos a palacio? —ella negó con la cabeza, no tenía intenciones de cargar con ellos, en ese estado eran muy molestos y tampoco le apetecía regresar tan pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pedro ya no soportó más los constantes comentarios de su abuelo sobre lo mucho que su futuro bisnieto se parecería a Iván y a él; se levantó de su lugar y se fue sin decir nada; Rusia hizo intento de ir tras él pero Argos se lo impidió.

—Necesita estar solo —le dijo Atlántida con una radiante sonrisa —, Pedro me recuerda a su abuela cuando estaba embarazada —los ojos del imperio se iluminaron con el sólo recuerdo de la mujer a quien amó.

Argos les contó algunas anécdotas de cuando Olmeca estuvo en cinta. Les dijo que una vez, durante su primer embarazo. Ixchel odiaba que la tocaran y cuando Argos intentó besarla, ésta le lanzó un ídolo de piedra del doble de su tamaño. Los latinos no pudieron evitar mirarse entre sí; Marcelo trago grueso mirando a María, ésta ya de por si tenía la costumbre de lanzarle cosas cuando estaba enojada, no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría si se embarazaba.

Cuando Pedro entró a su habitación, se encontró un objeto cubierto con lino azul y un precioso moño blanco, en la cama también había cuatro paquetes pequeños de colores pasteles, abrió la más grande descubriendo la pequeña cuna, en ella había una nota escrita por puño y letra de Iván.

_Pedro es la persona a quien ama Iván,_

_No importa nada._

_México siempre será uno con Rusia,_

_y nuestro hijo es la prueba, da._

Pedro se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró; Iván se merecía saber si el bebé que esperaba era suyo o de Alfred, no era justo para Rusia pasar por eso, ni tampoco para él.

—Pero saldré de esta —se repetía incesantemente. Él siempre pudo salir de todos sus problemas, tenía la fuerza de un guerrero y se recuperaría como siempre.

La puerta se abrió y el médico entró, por un momento se preocupó al ver llorar al moreno, pero se relajó cuando éste le dio una sonrisa aunque algo forzada.

—Maestro Pedro, ¿Cómo se siente? —le preguntó el médico —, estoy bien don Ikta —el anciano lo observó unos segundos antes de pedirle que se recostara en la cama.

—Son objetos muy interesantes los que tienen aquí —dijo refiriéndose a los juguetes y a la cuna.

—Los hizo Iván —el viejo médico no pudo evitar sonreír. "El maestro Rusia lo ama mucho".

Pedro no respondió, tan sólo dejó que Ikta cumpliera con su deber, México miró los aparatos que el anciano usaba para ver el estado de su bebé, una idea cruzó por su mente.

—Don Ikta —lo llamó —. Ustedes tienen mucha tecnología —el anciano asintió —… pus, yo quisiera saber si "hipotéticamente" uno de esos aparatos podrían servir pa' ver si el chilpayate que espera una mujer es de su esposo o de otro.

El anciano permaneció callado por unos segundos, analizando el nerviosismo y repentino interés de la joven nación.

—Es posible —respondió con calma —, aunque "hipotéticamente", la mujer debe tener el permiso del patriarca de su familia.

—¿Su esposo? —Ikta negó con la cabeza. "En su caso sería el maestro Argos". Pedro tragó grueso —¿Por qué lo pregunta? —el mexicano alegó que sólo tenía curiosidad pues la tecnología en la Atlántida era, incluso más avanzada que la de los países de primer mundo.

El médico no dijo nada, guardó sus cosas y se despidió del moreno diciéndole que todo estaba marchando bien y que regresaría en una semana para continuar con el chequeo prenatal.

Nuevamente se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, tomó uno de los juguetes que Rusia había hecho, un pequeño _balero_ de hermosos colores. Su mirada se centró en la _matrioska._

—Iván… —sonrió, había tomado una decisión; hablaría con su abuelo. Esperó que todos se durmieran. Por suerte, cuando Rusia llegó, éste estaba tan cansado que se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo tan pronto toco la almohada.

Pedro abandonó la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido. Caminó a hurtadillas por los pasillos y entró a la alcoba de su abuelo, por suerte, Argos aun continuaba despierto.

—Tata… —Atlántida estaba sentado en un sillón con algo parecido a un _Ipad_ entre las manos. Cuando el atlante miró a su nieto, sonrió y dejó el aparato en el mueble para acercarse al moreno y abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿necesitas algo? —le preguntó conduciéndolo al sofá frente a su cama para que se sentara con él. Pedro se removía en su lugar. Jugaba con sus manos y con la tela de su pantalón, estaba nervioso.

—Tata, necesito confesarte algo, pero debes prometerme que no te enojaras ni harás nada —Argos lo miró confundido, pero le recordó que, si estaba en su poder cumpliría cualquier deseo que tuviera.

—Prométemelo Tata —Atlántida suspiró, no le gustaba nada la insistencia de su nieto pero terminó aceptando.

México dio un profundo suspiro, trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no era fácil.

—Necesito hacerme la prueba de paternidad —el imperio lo miró confundido. _¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?, ¿Iván no es el padre de tu bebé?_

"_Alfred abusó de mi_". La tierra tembló ligeramente.

"¿_Cuando?_"

—Un día después de la fiesta —nuevamente se sintió un ligero movimiento. Argos se levantó de su lugar y caminó con lentitud hasta el gran armario —¿Tata? —él no respondió.

El atlante abrió el armario, mostrando el gran arsenal que tenía: espadas, lanzas, escudos, dagas, entre otros. Tomó un tridente que era un poco más grande que él.

—Ta-Tata, ¿q-que haces? —"voy a dar un pequeño paseo", fue su respuesta antes de salir de la habitación con paso tranquilo. Pedro se asustó, había logrado ver los ojos rojos y ese brillo maligno, como el de un demonio sediento de sangre. Corrió tras su abuelo, gritándole que se detuviera; el ruido hizo que sus hermanos y Rusia se despertaran.

Oberón fue el primero en ver a su amigo en ese estado; no pudo evitar retroceder un paso asustado. La última vez que vio a Argos en tal estado, casi fue el final del mundo.

—Abue… —Costa Rica intentó acercarse al atlante pero Avalón se lo impidió; en esos momentos, Argos era un peligro hasta para sus nietos.

—¡No se le acerquen! —les ordenó colocándose entre ellos y el atlante que se alejaba con lentitud.

—¡Debemos detenerlo! —gritó Pedro, tratando de acercarse a su abuelo pero Oberón se lo impedía; en su estado sería el doble de peligroso.

Los latinos le gritaban que se detuvieran, más Argos parecía no escucharlos, sólo seguía caminando, como un fantasma errante. El alboroto despertó a Asteria quien no tenía ni media hora de haber regresado; le dolía la cabeza a causa del alcohol y los regaños que los novios del Bad Trio le habían dado.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que no puedo dormir a gusto? —se quejó desde la puerta de su habitación. Argos pasó a su lado sin verla, pero la amazona se percató de la mirada del hombre.

—¡Asteria! —Oberón se acercó a su amiga, detrás de él estaban los latinos e Iván, estos últimos no sabían lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó.

_¡Es el dios de la era oscura!_

Esto fue suficiente para que el malestar de la amazona desapareciera, miró la espalda de Argos que ya estaba a seis metros de ellos.

—El dios de la era oscura… esto no es bueno —entró a su habitación y tomó su espada, si tenía que pelear contra su amigo para defender a los demás, lo haría.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pastelito: **Embarazada.

**Achicopalado:** Triste.

**Chupe: **Tomar.

**Cerberos:** Perro del infierno que cuida las puertas del Hades.

**Balero**: El balero, también llamado boliche, ticayo, emboque, capirucho, coca , es un juguete de malabares compuesto de un tallo generalmente de madera unido por una cuerda a una bola horadada por uno o varios agujeros de un diámetro ajustado al tallo, cuyo objetivo es hacer incrustar un eje delgado al hueco del mazo. Su nombre en francés es bilboquet y viene de bille (canica) y bocquet que designa la punta de un dardo. Estuvo presente en numerosas culturas y épocas con diferentes nombres y su origen es muy antiguo. También se considera originario de Latinoamérica, jugado ya desde la época precolombina.

**Matrioska: **La matrioska o muñeca rusa (ruso: Матрёшка /mʌˈtrʲoʂkə/) son unas muñecas tradicionales rusas creadas en 1890, cuya originalidad consiste en que se encuentran huecas por dentro, de tal manera que en su interior albergan una nueva muñeca, y ésta a su vez a otra, y ésta a su vez otra, en un número variable que puede ir desde cinco hasta el número que se desee, siempre y cuando sea un número impar, aunque por la dificultad volumétrica, es raro que pasen de veinte.

**Chilpayate:** Niño

**Coyotito: **Dormir


	9. El dios de la era oscura parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 9.- El dios de la era oscura parte II**

La amazona se precipitó contra Argos, pero éste, la esquivó con facilidad, desarmándola e hiriéndola en el costado derecho con su propia espada para luego azotarla contra la pared con tal fuerza que logró agrietar el mármol.

—No te metas —le dijo mientras soltaba el arma ensangrentada; Asteria trató de incorporarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

—¿Argos… por… que… haces e-esto? —el atlante la miró sin remordimiento alguno. "_Alfrede F. Jones abusó de Pedro y debe pagar";_ Temisquira abrió los ojos como platos, miró al mexicano que estaba tratando de llegar a su abuelo pero era contenido por Rusia. "_Estas asustando a tus mocosos"_, era cierto, los latinos estaban azorados por el comportamiento de Argos; sin embargo, continuó su camino. Cualquiera que se tropezaba con él, huía al ver sus ojos rojos pues las historias del _dios de la era oscura_ eran muy bien conocidas por los atlantes.

Cuando Argos hubo desaparecido de su rango de visión, Avalón se acercó a su amiga, ayudándola a ponerse de pie; por suerte su herida no era muy profunda pero sangraba mucho.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —cuestionó Perú.

—¿Por qué tata actúa como si se hubiese metido _tachas_? —cuestionó María.

—Luego hablamos —los interrumpió Asteria —. Oberón, debemos detenerlo —el aludido la miró como si estuviese desquiciada.

—¡¿Estás loca, mujer? —la reprendió —Ve lo que te hizo. En ese estado es capaz de matarnos. Asteria se separó de él bruscamente sin importarle lastimarse aun mas; tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía enfurecida.

—¡Idiota! ¡Argos planea matar al escandaloso de los lentes! —le gritó —, ¿entiendes eso?, ¡cualquiera que se meta correrá el mismo destino!

Temiscira estaba preocupada por su hermano y sus nuevos amigos, pero Oberón no se movió, esto provocó que la amazona enfureciera más y le gritara lo cobarde que era. Ella miró a Rusia, le pidió que no permitiera que ninguno de los latinos saliera del palacio; Asteria haría lo posible por contener a Argos hasta que éste se calmara, pero como estaban las cosas, sabía que sólo se detendría hasta matar a alguien.

La amazona corrió por los enormes pasillos y grandes salas hasta llegar a las caballerizas; demasiado tarde, ni Argos ni su caballo se encontraban, chasqueó la lengua y montó en su corcel. La adrenalina ya comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo que le ayudaba a no sentir dolor, eso le facilitaba ir a todo galope.

Mientras tanto, los latinos habían logrado sacarle información a Avalón sobre lo que le sucedía a su abuelo

_El gran imperio de Atlántida fue conquistador de gran parte del mundo. Mató y se alimentó de las representaciones de los reinos que caían a sus pies. Esa época fue conocida como la era oscura y Argos como su dios._

—Cuando llegó a lo que hoy es el continente Americano; acabó con varias naciones de las cuales no quedó nada —habló Avalón con seriedad —; Argos fue el más grande conquistador que existió, pero fue derrotado por Ixchel, el imperio Olmeca.

—¿La abuela? —cuestionó Pedro tan sorprendido como sus hermanos y Rusia —, ¿Cómo? —Oberón se encogió de hombros. La única que, posiblemente conocía la verdad –aparte de los protagonistas –, era Asteria pero la amazona guardaba el secreto con recelo.

—Sólo sé que, después de conocerla; Argos cambió hasta ser quien es en la actualidad —era impresionante saber que un imperio tan poderoso como lo era Atlántida hubiese sido derrotado por una nación que desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

Pedro y María se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza. Detendrían a su abuelo; pero ni bien se habían alejado del grupo cuando Brasil los detuvo.

—Ni se les ocurra —los reprendió Luciano tomando a ambos por el cuello de sus ropas mientras los mellizos trataban de zafarse.

—¡Debemos hacer algo o matará a Alfred! —chilló Pedro con desesperación, Rusia frunció el ceño, no lo negaría, estaba celoso.

—Entonces, Argos-san le hará un favor al mundo, da —la voz de Iván era gruesa, fría y el aura a su alrededor era más oscura de lo normal, la mayoría dio un paso atrás con miedo, pero ninguno de los dos mexicanos le dio importancia. Fue María quien gritó que Estados Unidos no estaba solo y que, con seguridad, Inglaterra trataría de protegerlo y Francia a Arthur y así hasta formar una cadena que finalizaría en la tercera guerra mundial.

Brasil suspiró; sus dos primos tenían toda la razón, sin embargo, no podían permitir que Pedro se expusiera, podría ser peligroso para el bebé.

—Yo iré —dijo Argentina sorprendiendo a sus hermanos. María se abrazó a él, besándolo efusivamente y diciéndole "por eso te quiero, gordito*". A Marcelo se le unió Brasil, ellos dos, junto a Pedro, eran conocidos como el "_bad trio latino_". El Salvador, cuba, Chile y Paraguay se agregaron a la lista, junto a Rusia quien no encontró otra manera de calmar a su pareja.

—Son unos estúpidos —habló Oberón cruzándose de brazos —, pero creo que yo lo soy más… —finalizó haciéndoles señas con la mano para que lo siguieran. Entró a la habitación de Asteria y les dijo que tomaran un arma. El grupo estaba sorprendido, jamás habían visto un cuarto que más que dormitorio era una armería con una cama; había, incluso pistolas de diferentes calibres y fechas.

_Asteria y yo solíamos salir de Atlántida cada cierto tiempo_. Comentó antes de dirigirse a su habitación, regresó cargando un morral de cuero de dónde sacó algunas esferas un poco más grandes que un limón, le dio una a cada uno de los que lo acompañarían.

—Cuando se los diga, láncenlas —ellos asintieron guardándolas entre sus ropas. Después se dirigieron al exterior, seguramente por algunos caballos, pero se sorprendieron cuando Oberón los condujo al lugar donde guardaban los vehículos.

_Argos se fue hace una hora, su caballo es el más rápido en Atlántida y seguramente debió haber llegado a su destino hace unos treinta o cuarenta minutos. La única forma de llegar lo antes posible era en los aerodeslizadores; un vehículo muy parecido a un bote de propulsión a chorro._

—Súbanse y por favor no se mueran o Argos me matará a mi —sentenció poniendo en marcha el transporte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Argos llegó al palacio de invitados; encontró a los países en la sala, algunos de ellos veían el enorme televisor que Asteria le regaló al Bad Trio para que se entretuvieran, otros leían algún libro o como en el caso de Francis y Arthur, se comían las caras.

—Atlántida-san, aru —habló China a modo de saludo, pero pronto se quedó callado al notar el semblante del mayor. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como los de un demonio, tenía un halo maligno a su alrededor, además del enorme tridente que completaba su intimidante presencia.

—¿Le sucede algo? —cuestionó Austria mirando a su anfitrión con un deje de preocupación. Argos no contestó. El atlante usó su enorme velocidad atrapando a Alfred que estaba sentado en el sillón y lo azotó contra la pared, causando que esta se agrietara. Todos se sorprendieron con la reacción del imperio, el primero en reaccionar fue Inglaterra que corrió para socorrer a su ex colonia.

—¡Suéltalo! —le gritó Arthur tratando de separarlos, pero era inútil; el albino era mucho más fuerte y no lograba moverlo ni un ápice.

—Tú… maldito engendro —Argos no parecía afectarle los intentos del británico, toda su atención estaba centrada en el norteamericano —. Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, de mi mesa y te di mi hospitalidad —la presión sobre el cuello de Alfred aumentaba con cada palabra, cortándole el suministro de aire con una lentitud desesperante —, ¡¿y cómo me lo agradeces? ¡Abusando de Pedro!

La declaración sorprendió a los presentes, pero Arthur no lo creyó; él sabía que su "hijo" podía ser muchas cosas pero no era un violador.

—¡Mientes! —le gritó furibundo —, ¡Alfred no es capaz de algo así! —miró al rubio que luchaba por respirar. Los ojos de Arthur estaban empañados por las lágrimas que él se negaba a dejar salir —¡Díselo, América!

—Y-yo… n-no… l-lo… hi-hi-ce… —dijo a duras penas. Gilbert frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y gritó enfurecido lo mentiroso que era, que si había abusado de Pedro y no sólo una vez. España y Romano miraron al prusiano con enojo, ¡¿Por qué no se los dijo antes?

—¡Estás mintiendo! —le gritó Inglaterra desesperado, no quería creer que su pequeño fuera capaz de hacer algo tan ruin y bajo como lo era una violación.

—Asteria y yo lo descubrimos la última vez que lo hizo —desvió la mirada, se sentía tan impotente y miserable —, por desgracia no pudimos llegar antes de que la violación se consumara.

—Gilbert, esto no es una broma —habló Francia tratando de calmar a Inglaterra quien temblaba entre sus brazos.

_Las heridas que Alfred tenía en esa ocasión… no fueron causadas por ningún caballo_. Argos había dejado de estrangular a su presa, pero no lo soltaba; por ese momento, su atención se centraba en el prusiano.

—Asteria y yo fuimos los que lo dejamos en ese estado.

—_Bruder_, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —Alemania lo miraba con desaprobación mientras abrazaba a Veneciano quien lloraba por su sobrino. El prusiano sonrió con pesar.

"_Pedro nos lo hizo prometer"._

Argos volvió su atención a Alfred. Tomó su tridente con firmeza; todos los países, incluyendo al mismo Alfred, cerraron los ojos como auto reflejo en el momento que el atlante atacó al angloamericano; cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron a Estados Unidos con el cuello atrapado entre los espacios del arma.

—_**Te hare vivir en carne propia el sufrimiento de mi nieto**_ —el tono sombrío y la declaración fue suficiente para helarles la sangre. Arthur no lo soportó más; se lanzó contra Atlántida, pero éste sólo le dio un manotazo que lo lanzó contra Francia quien recibió todo el golpe del impacto al chocar contra el televisor.

—¡Francis! —gritó Gilbert siendo esta vez el que atacara, pero sufrió la misma suerte, golpeando una pared. Alemania sacó un arma, pero ni siquiera pudo llegar a apuntar pues el atlante lo sometió contra el suelo.

—_**No se metan **_—nuevamente se acercó a Alfred quien luchaba frenéticamente por liberarse.

—¡Déjame! —gritó desesperado; Atlántida sonrió con tal crueldad que asustó aun mas al rubio. De un solo movimiento le arrancó las ropas.

—_**Tienes un lindo cuerpo**_ —comentó rasguñando la blanca piel —_**… tal vez lleguemos a disfrutar esto.**_

—¡Argos, detente! —Asteria hizo su aparición. Sus ropas estaban mojadas por la sangre que aun salía de su herida y bajaba por su pierna derecha dejando pequeñas líneas rojas.

—_**Asteria… debiste quedarte para que te atendieran **_—su voz estaba carente de sentimientos, era fría y oscura como la amazona no creyó escuchar otra vez.

—I-idi-o-ta… —su respiración era entrecortada, su visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa —. S-sí… las-ti… mas… a-a ese… ti-po… no… se… ras… me-jor… q-que él…

—_**Debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi nieto.**_

—¡Y lo arreglaras causando una guerra! —la amazona cayó de rodillas siendo asistida por Grecia y Japón, éste último trataba de detener la hemorragia.

—_**¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ese bastardo le hizo a mi nieto?**_ —le preguntó mientras le bajaba los bóxers a Alfred quien pataleaba y daba manotazos pero nada parecía afectar al atlante.

—Tú… nos pediste… cumplir… l-los… de-seos… d… t-tus… mocosos… y… P-Pedro… n-no… desea… guerra…

Argos se quedó quieto nuevamente pero sólo fueron unos segundos, pues Alfred había comenzado a insultarlo, lo que lo alteró nuevamente. Tomó la "capital" del rubio presionándola con fuerza. Atlántida estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo, pero una vez más, los gritos de sus nietos lo detuvieron.

—¡Abuelo, detente! —le gritó El Salvador. La escena los asustó; Alemania, Prusia, Francia e Inglaterra estaban desmayados. Estados Unidos tenía el rostro deformado por el terror; las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Che, esto no está tan mal —comentó Argentina quien no podía negar que estaba disfrutando ver a Alfred en tal estado.

—No digas eso —lo regañó Brasil, que como siempre, era la voz de la razón.

—Venga, que a ustedes también les gustáis ver al pelotudo de Alfred así —ninguno de los latinos contestó; la verdad es que si les causaba cierto placer ver al engreído de Estados Unidos en tal condición.

—Da —dijo Rusia con su típica sonrisa infantil. Oberón frunció el ceño.

—Idiotas, no es momento para eso —los reprendió Avalón. Argos volvió la atención al rubio, le separó las piernas, listo para penetrarlo con los dedos.

—¡Arrójenlas esferas ahora! —les gritó Avalón, las esferas cayeron a los pies de Argos; de ellas salieron enredaderas que atraparon al atlante haciéndolo caer al suelo. Oberón aprovechó para acercarse a Inglaterra, lo tomó del brazo, alejándolo del francés.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó Arthur forcejeando.

—Cállate y ayúdame con el hechizo —le ordenó entregándole una hoja amarillenta y vieja —. Eso no detendrá a Argos por mucho tiempo —demasiado tarde, Atlántida ya se había liberado con relativa facilidad. Temiscira se levantó y atacó a su amigo en conjunto con su hermano, Japón y Prusia pero fueron rápidamente replegados.

—Creo que nos toca —comentó Cuba, sus hermanos asintieron, atacaron a Argos, pero éste los desarmó con facilidad, sin embargo a ellos no los hirió. Oberón y Arthur aprovecharon la distracción del atlante para lanzarle un hechizo pero no pareció surtir efecto. Atlántida estaba a punto de penetrar a Alfred pero una mano translúcida se lo impidió; era una mujer de rasgos indígenas, usaba una falda de cintura a los pies, un paño cuadrado que cubría el busto y se anudaba a la espalda; el rubio no pudo soportar más y se desmayó.

—_**Ixchel… ¿eres tú?**_—Argos no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. El imperio Olmeca, su cihuatzin* estaba de pie, junto a él.

—_Tenamiktli* _—respondió el espectro. Atlántida se separó de su presa; quiso tocar el rostro de su amada, pero su mano la atravesó

—_**Siuatl*…**_—ella le sonrió, acercó sus labios a los de Argos y los besó; el atlante sólo pudo percibir un toque helado, pero aun así lo disfrutó.

—Tata… —la pareja se percató de la presencia de ambos mexicanos en la entrada. Ixchel sonrió; todos sus nietos eran muy parecidos a sus amados hijos.

—_Argos… deja al chico _—el aludido negó con la cabeza.

—_**Debe pagar por lo que le hizo a nuestro nieto.**_

—Si lo haces, Inglaterra y Francia te declararan la guerra y esto se volverá un infierno para todos —dijo María con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No queremos ver a nuestra gente sufrir… por eso es que callé —agregó su mellizo. Ixchel les sonrió a sus pequeños; le dedicó una mirada sebera a su esposo. Argos suspiró, nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados y el aura oscura desapareció.

— _In yakumech _—dijo Ixchel y desapareció.

—Yo también… —le respondió mientras una lágrima traicionera escapaba del rabillo de su ojo derecho. Ambos mexicanos se acercaron para abrazarlo, a ellos se les unieron los otros latinos.

—Perdonen a éste viejo por a verlos asustado —ellos negaron con una sonrisa. Lo que había hecho fue por amor a ellos. Argos se separó de sus nietos y liberó al estadounidense, quien cayó al suelo como peso muerto; después se acercó a Asteria quien le sonrió levemente.

—Yo me haré cargo de ella —le dijo Oberón tomando a su amiga de los brazos de Heracles —. Llévate a tus mocosos. Limpiaré tu "desastre" —Atlántida le dedicó una mirada enigmática, antes de irse, le dijo a Alfred "Ruega que el hijo que Pedro espera no sea tuyo o juro que te mataré", no le importó si el angloamericano lo escuchaba o no, esa advertencia serviría para todos los presentes. "_No toquen a mis nietos o los haré conocer el infierno"._ Después se marchó con los latinos e Iván.

—¡Hay que atenderla inmediatamente! —exclamó España cuando Asteria se desmayó; Oberón asintió, aunque bien sabía que ni ella ni él podrían morir; sus vidas estaban ligadas a la de Argos. Llamaron a los médicos para atender a los heridos, mientras Arthur se encargaba de Alfred.

El estadounidense estaba profundamente dormido en su cama; le habían suministrado un calmante para evitar que entrara en shock. Inglaterra aún no podía creer que su "hijo", el niño que él vio crecer y a quien le dio todo hubiese sido capaz de una canallada tan grande.

—Iggy —lo llamó Francis desde la puerta de la habitación. Tenía la cabeza vendada y la ropa ocultaba más vendajes.

—Es mi culpa —habló el británico sin despegar la mirada del menor. Francia lo atrajo en un abrazo protector; ambos se sentían responsables de lo que Alfred le había hecho a México del Norte y les preocupaba la reacción de Atlántida; habían comprobado un poco de su abrumador poder.

—Dejen de lamentarse por tonterías, par de idiotas —Oberón se encontraba recargado en el lumbral mirando a la pareja con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Vienes a burlarte? —lo cuestionó Inglaterra sin mirarlo —Debes estar feliz, ¡tenías razón!, soy un inútil y un fracasado.

—Cierto —lo apoyó Avalón —, sin embargo… como tu padre he de admitir que estoy… orgulloso de ti, mi inútil preferido.

Francis, abrió y cerró la boca como un pez; no podía creer que ese hombre fuera el padre de Arthur, aunque no podía negar que se parecían mucho, cejas pobladas, mismo color de ojos y cabello, sin mencionar lo tsundere que eran ambos.

—El mocoso dejó de ser tu responsabilidad cuando se independizó, así que deja de comportarte como una embarazada hormonal —lo regañó dándoles la espalda, antes de irse, les dijo que los esperaba en la sala para contestar todas sus preguntas sobre lo sucedido.

Grecia y Japón estaban con Asteria; la amazona había sido trasladada a la enfermería de palacio para atender su herida, por suerte (y a pesar de la pérdida de sangre), su vida no corría peligro pero tendría que permanecer ahí, por lo menos cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Asteria… ¿Cómo… te sientes? —le preguntó Grecia preocupado, la aludida se encogió de hombros.

—No tan mal como me veo —su palidez no era lo único en la mujer, también se sentía débil y bastante agotada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo se reunió nuevamente en la sala. Los sirvientes hicieron un trabajo estupendo limpiando y reemplazando los muebles dañados. Ahora, los países se encontraban sentados en un nuevo sofá, frente a ellos, de pie, estaba Avalón.

—¿Qué quiso decir Argos con que Pedro espera un hijo? —cuestionó Antonio. Oberón suspiró; ninguno de esas naciones sabía del embarazo del mexicano, todo por órdenes de Atlántida quien consideraba que la noticia no era asunto de ellos.

—México del Norte esta embarazado, tiene casi dos meses.

—¡¿Qué? —chilló Romano —¡Explícate bastardo! —le exigió —, ¡Pedro es un hombre, maldición!

Avalón les explicó que el acontecimiento tenía que ver con la luna de _Tlazoltéotl_, la diosa madre de la fertilidad y con su influencia era posible que un país varón, pudiera engendrar. Obviamente, ninguno de los presentes le creyó; la historia les parecía demasiado inverosímil.

—¿Estás bromeando? —lo cuestionó el galo, Avalón negó con la cabeza bastante indignado.

—Espere, si la luna lo hizo, ¿Cómo es que a ninguno le sucedió antes? —cuestionó España.

_Necesitan estar en un lugar cargado de magia ancestral._

—Entonces… los que tuvieron sexo aquí, cuando había luna, ¿también? —cuestionó Arthur mas pálido que un fantasma. Oberón asintió provocando que su hijo, Romano, Roderich y Alemania se desmayaran, mientras que Feliciano chillaba alegre diciendo "_Voy a tener un hijo de Doitsu, veeee!_ El bad trio también estaban contentos aunque algo asustados. Avalón suspiró; para él, sólo eran un grupo de idiotas.

Una vez se calmaron; China le preguntó por el comportamiento del atlante.

—Hubo una época en la que Atlántida conquistó gran parte del mundo…

—¡Eso no es posible, aru!

—Abría registros de ello —agregó Arthur. Avalón frunció el ceño.

_¿Ustedes creen que las pirámides fueron construidas por que se veían bonitas? _Todos lo miraron confundidos. _Atlántida utilizaba esas construcciones para proveer a su flota de combustible*_

—Muchos reinos desaparecieron por causa del "dios de la era oscura" —comentó Avalón —, algunos fueron erradicados completamente, pues Argos no dejaba piedra sobre piedra cuando decidía destruir a los que se le oponían.

Al llegar al continente que hoy es América; Atlántida planeaba expandir su imperio, pero jamás se esperó encontrarse una cultura floreciente y avanzada. Conoció a Olmeca con quien forjó una alianza. Por alguna razón inexplicable; dio independencia a los países que estaban bajo su control.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Arthur sorprendido, su padre negó con la cabeza. Los europeos no podían creer que un imperio que tenía bajo su control a otras naciones las dejara ir así como si nada.

—Después de eso, la era oscura terminó abruptamente y fue borrada de los registros de los países… mas, Argos no lo olvida.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —cuestionó España. Avalón se encogió de hombros.

_Probablemente; Argos les pedirá marcharse._ Por alguna razón, esto los entristeció, extrañarían mucho la Atlántida.

—¿Qué harán con Alfred? —cuestionó Inglaterra sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—Pedro ha abogado por él, así que dudo que Argos llegue a lastimarlo —Arthur suspiró aliviado —. Seguramente romperá las recién formadas alianzas con Estados Unidos, además de cancelar los tratados de libre comercio que estaban por firmarse.

Eso era una pena; el imperio Atlante era una nación bastante rica y con una tecnología que pudo ser muy bien aprovechada por Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué sucederá con el niño si resulta ser de ése bastardo? —cuestionó España que, al igual que Romano estaban preocupados por el futuro de su nieto. Avalón, los miró un momento antes de responder; les aseguró que Argos jamás lastimaría a su bisnieto, posiblemente le pediría a Pedro que se quedara un poco más del tiempo establecido.

—Debo irme —anunció después de algunas horas —. Si quieren saber algo mas, tendrán que preguntárselo a Argos personalmente —finalizó antes de irse, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca y más preguntas que respuestas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Argos se encontraba en su habitación contemplando a sus nietos que dormían plácidamente en la enorme cama que ahora le parecía demasiado pequeña; él e Iván estaban sentados en el sofá, ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó el atlante al ruso —, ¿Qué harás si mi bisnieto resulta ser hijo de ése tipo? —el aludido sonrió con inocencia.

_El bebé que Pedro espera es __**mi**__ hijo, da_.

Argos sonrió, estaba agradecido con los dioses por darle a su pequeño guerrero una pareja como Rusia.

—Mañana pediré a Ikta que realice las pruebas de paternidad —Iván asintió, eso les quitaría un gran peso de encima, especialmente a México.

La prueba se le practicó a Pedro al medio día; con él estaban sus padres, Argos e Iván que en ningún momento dejó de abrazarlo o tomarlo de la mano para infundirle confianza. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, los nervios a flor de piel. El mas alterado era el mismo México del Norte, quien rogaba a todos los dioses, santos y beatos habidos y por haber para que el padre de su hijo fuese Rusia y no Estados Unidos.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos –los más largos en la vida de los presentes –, cuando entró un joven que se presentó como Otoxi, uno de los estudiantes de Ikta, quien entró poco después que él.

—Ya están listos los resultados —dijo el joven doctor. Pedro apretó la mano de Iván quien lo atrajo en un cálido abrazo.

—¿Y? —cuestionó España a punto de un ataque de nervios. El anciano sonrió, miró a Rusia dándole una palmadita en los hombros.

—Felicidades, maestro Iván, será padre de… —fue interrumpido por Pedro quien no se contuvo mas, se lanzó contra el doctor abrazándolo y diciendo "gracias, gracias" como si de un mantra se tratara, después besó a su pareja con deseo y pasión.

Todos estaban agradecidos que el padre fuera Iván y no Alfred, aunque Argos aun debía arreglar ese asunto; de ninguna manera podría permitir que esa falta se quedara impune.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola gente!

Youko Saiyo: Espero les agradara el capitulo n_n

Lizerg-chan: ¿Qué quieren que sea?

Youko Saiyo: ¿Niño? ¿Niña? ¿Mellizos? ¿Gemelos?

Lizerg-chan: ¡Voten! n_n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tachas:** Droga.

**Por eso te quiero gordito:** No es que Argentina este gordo XD, María le dice así de cariño.

**Cihuatzin**: Amada mujer en náhuatl.

**Tenamiktli**_: _Esposo en náhuatl.

_**Siuatl:**_Espasa en náhuatl.

_**In yakumech: **_Te amo en maya.

**Atlántida utilizaba esas construcciones para proveer a su flota de combustible:** Según un documental de Histori sobre la tecnología antigua y mencionaba que las pirámides creaban hidrogeno que podría haber sido usado para dar energía a naves.


	10. Equinocciode primavera

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 10.- Equinoccio de primavera**

Las calles de Atlántida estaban atiborradas de gente ocupadas en arreglar sus casas o negocios con colores vistosos; el aroma de las flores inundaban los sentidos y la algarabía reinaba en los corazones. Su reina Kiara había regresado a tiempo para el festival del equinoccio.

Argos se encontraba en la sala del trono con su jefa; Kiara tenía una expresión molesta después de escuchar todo lo que la nación le contó que había sucedido en su ausencia. La reina compartía la indignación del imperio pero como soberana debía ver lo que era mejor para su gente.

—El romper toda relación con Estados Unidos, no me parece la mejor opción —comentó la niña con seriedad —. Obama ha sido muy amable conmigo, gracias a él fue que nos reconocen como país.

—No quiero que ése bastardo de Alfred este cerca de mis nietos —Kaira quería comprender al mayor, pero a pesar de su gran inteligencia no podía… aun le faltaba mucha experiencia en ciertas cosas—. ¡Merece un castigo!

Kiara seguía sin estar de acuerdo; gracias a lo que Argos le había hecho a la representación de USA, el país había sufrido un terrible terremoto que afectó aun mas, la ya de por sí dañada economía. Como la atlante y su comitiva se encontraban en el territorio cuando sucedió; muchos estadounidenses los culparon por lo sucedido. Casi ocurría una revuelta. Si rompían las alianzas y tratados, seguro sería considerado como una declaración de guerra, aún así, Argos no daba su brazo a torcer, argumentando que Estados Unidos no significaba ningún adversario para el poderío del imperio de Atlántida.

—Me sorprendes maestro —dijo la reina con severidad —, tú jamás has subestimado a ningún enemigo, por más pequeño que éste parezca.

Argos sonrió. "el poder de una representación humana es equivalente a la fuerza de su país y ninguno de nuestros… "huéspedes" se compara conmigo".

—Babilonia cayó por su orgullo y soberbia… —Atlántida frunció el ceño. Él no era como esa mujer estúpida… no cometería los mismos errores.

Kaira dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. Cambió de tema, por el momento era mejor dejar que Argos se calmara.

Los preparativos para el equinoccio de primavera estaban casi listos. La reina había ordenado a los costureros reales que confeccionaran trajes ceremoniales para los huéspedes y los nietos de Argos, ese año serían los invitados de honor, aunque Atlántida no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su superior, pero terminó aceptando; Kiara podría ser una niña pero tenía la terquedad y astucia de una mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Marcelo y María daban un agradable paseo por los jardines. Ese día no tendrían clases, pues, tanto su abuelo como Oberón estaban ocupados ayudando con el festival y Asteria vigilaba a Alfred a quien se le había prohibido la entrada al palacio de Argos, por lo que también estaba indispuesta para enseñarles.

Ambas naciones se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, el pasto se sentía agradable.

—¿Qué creéis que nono haga con el pelotudo? —María se encogió de hombros, realmente espera que su abuelo hiciera pagar a Alfred por todo el sufrimiento que le causó a su hermano… aunque eso costara sufrimiento en su gente.

Argentina se percató de la molestia de México, la comprendía perfectamente; él también estaba furioso con Estados Unidos, lo odiaba y si estuviera en sus manos lo acabaría de la forma más humillante que se le ocurriera.

Se acercó a María y la abrazó por la espalda, besó su cuello un par de veces, disfrutando la piel morena.

—Vos sos la más hermosa potra —la mexicana sonrió, se volteó para apoderarse de los labios del argentino.

_Y tú, mi ególatra favorito_.

El amor se respiraba por toda la Atlántida; muchas parejas paseaban de la mano por las calles de las grandes ciudades, daban paseos románticos por los parques o en los botes. México del Sur y Argentina no eran los únicos que disfrutaban de ese día especial. Alemania y Veneciano estaban en un restaurante que había abierto un par de días atrás y que vendía comida internacional, lo que fue un alivio para ambos pues extrañaban el sabor de sus cocinas.

—Ve~ este lugar es muy bonito —Alemania cabeceó un asentimiento. Desde que supo del embarazo de Feliciano, Ludwig parecía estar ausente y es que temía no ser un buen padre, pero no era el único pues Italia estaba pasando por lo mismo.

—Ludwig… yo, ¿crees que seremos buenos padres? —Alemania se acercó a él, lo besó en los labios sin importarle que los demás lo vieran, lo único que le interesaba al germano en esos momentos era reconfortar a su pareja y así mismo.

—No lo sé, pero juntos le daremos todo el amor que necesite y lo apoyaremos en todo —Italia sonrió, acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, se sentía tan bien, tan protegido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

América llevaba tres días inconsciente; durante ese tiempo Inglaterra no se había despegado de su lado. Tejía algunas prendas de bebé para entretenerse. Alfred comenzó a abrir los ojos, un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios; al verlo, Arthur dejó el tejido a un lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó entre molesto y preocupado. Estados Unidos miró al británico, trató de incorporarse pero el dolor que le invadió se lo impidió.

—¿Qué pasó? —su voz estaba algo ronca y áspera por la fuerza que el atlante ejerció en su garganta.

—Argos te atacó —dijo con reproche aunque el angloamericano no sabía si era dirigido a su persona o al imperio.

Arthur lo miró con severidad. Le reprendió lo que había hecho con Pedro pero Alfred se defendió diciendo que él sólo hizo lo que le enseñó: tomar lo que quería, usando la fuerza si era necesario y América quería a México. Inglaterra golpeó el colchón con el puño cerrado, miró a su "hijo" con enojo.

—¡Argos casi te viola por tu estupidez! —América frunció el ceño; por supuesto que no se olvidaba de lo sucedido, pero ya vería ése viejo, en cuanto se recuperara le declararía la guerra.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡Alfred estaba completamente fuera de sí!, Argos había barrido con todos ellos y sometió al propio norteamericano con gran facilidad, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podría ganarle a un enemigo como ése?

—Idiota, si el bebé que México del Norte espera resulta ser tuyo… —Alfred lo interrumpió, ¡¿Pedro estaba embarazado? Sonrió, con mayor razón pelearía con quien sea para recuperar al mexicano y a SU hijo.

—Tengo que ver a Pedro —dijo haciendo intento de levantarse pero una mano lo detuvo, volteo encontrándose con la mirada de la amazona a quien no había notado hasta ese momento.

—Ni se te ocurra —ella estaba más que molesta, no sólo tenía que pasar su tiempo siendo "la niñera" de Alfred, para colmo debía hacerlo en su estado y aún peor, ¡en el festival del equinoccio donde podía beber licores de temporada!

América le dio una mirada retadora, trató de alejarse, pero no pudo; Asteria tenía más fuerza de lo que se esperaría de un país extinto. Ella no planeaba dejarlo ir, aunque por la presión que ejercía sobre el rubio se había abierto la herida nuevamente; Inglaterra se percató de ello, pero la expresión en la amazona le hizo callar.

—El bebé que Pedro espera es mi hijo, el comunista no me arrebatará lo que me pertenece… —ella no se contuvo, lo abofeteo, gritándole que Argos ya había ordenado hacerle pruebas a México para saber de quién era el niño que esperaba y el resultado había salido a favor de Iván.

—Ése niño es la prueba fehaciente de la unión Rusia-México —sentenció la amazona, pero Alfred jamás lo aceptaría, en su mente creía que el nonato era su hijo y haría lo que fuese necesario para recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

Mientras tanto; España y Romano estaban en la oficina de Argos, en compañía de Umna, esperando la llegada de Atlántida quien había mandado llamar a los dos primeros. Media hora fue lo que tardó el imperio en llegar; saludó a los tres y pidió al atlante dejarlos a solas.

Cuando Umna se retiró, Antonio fue el primero en hablar; quería saber el motivo por el que Argos los solicitaba, pues él más que su pareja, sabía del odio que el reino sentía por ellos.

—Se que el sentimiento de desprecio es mutuo entre nosotros —Romano respondió afirmativo, mientras que España solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos —, pero después de lo que le sucedió a Pedro… creo que lo mejor es crear una tregua.

La pareja no comprendió; Argos les explicó que, estaba seguro que Estados Unidos le declararía la guerra por el incidente ocurrido días atrás. A él no le preocupaba entrar en conflicto con el angloamericano, pero sí que éste pudiera atacar o tratar de invadir a alguno de sus nietos (principalmente México).

—Nuestros países no tienen ningún lazo comercial o de cualquier otro tipo —habló Argos con parsimonia —. Les propongo formarlos y a cambio, ustedes prometen proteger a mis nietos en caso de una guerra entre Atlántida y Estados Unidos.

La pareja no necesitaba nada a cambio, ellos protegerían a sus hijos sin que el mayor se los pidiera, aun así, ese día se firmó la alianza _Cuahtli_*.

Los países se regresarían a sus casas después del festival pues tenían que cumplir con sus obligaciones, aunque no todos, pues Pedro, ambos Italia, Austria e Inglaterra debían quedarse por causa de su estado, por ello se decidió que la siguiente reunión de las naciones que se realizaría dentro de cinco meses sería en Atlántida para evitar que los embarazados hicieran algún sobreesfuerzo que pudiese llegar a perjudicarlos a ellos o a sus bebés.

Después de la pequeña reunión y la firma de las alianzas y tratados; Argos los llevó con los sastres para que confeccionaran los trajes que debían usar en las festividades. Durante el tiempo que les tomaban las medidas; Antonio no pudo evitar preguntarle a Argos la razón por la que su gente podía comprenderlos, la respuesta fue muy simple:

_Mi gente habla el idioma universal_.

La pareja no comprendió muy bien, esto causó que los sastres soltaran una pequeña risita y que Argos les diera una sonrisa comprensiva.

Los países hablan dos idiomas: uno es el que nació con ellos o fue heredado de sus ancestros, el otro es el que usan para comunicarse con otras naciones, ese idioma era la lengua de todos los reinos y países, hasta que _Babilonia*_ construyó una torre para llegar a los dioses, quienes la castigaron, a ella y a los que la ayudaron haciendo que no pudiesen comprenderse…

—¡¿La torre de _babel_* existió? —Argos asintió; salvo por algunos cuantos detalles, la historia de lo que sucedió en esos días estaba casi intacta.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes no fueron afectados? —cuestionó Antonio. El atlante les dedicó una sonrisa enigmática pero no contestó la pregunta y el español decidió no insistir en el tema.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iván y Pedro disfrutaban de un tranquilo baño, con ellos estaba Anastasia a quien le encantaba el agua, el único que no parecía muy feliz era Cerberos que permanecía en una esquina donde no podía mojarse; aunque eso no evitaba que el cachorro gruñera cada vez que el ruso se acercaba a su amo. El animalito representaba un gran problema para Rusia, pues era muy celoso y no permitía que nadie (con excepción de Argos), estuviera a menos de un metro del mexicano; al principio, esto le había parecido gracioso y hasta tierno a Iván, pero eso terminó cuando Cerberos los interrumpió evitando que la pareja tuviese un encuentro íntimo… el único lugar donde el lobo no se atrevía a entrar era en la bañera pues le tenía miedo al agua.

—Iván —lo llamó Pedro mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho desnudo de su pareja, ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos —. ¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestro chamaco?

Rusia sonrió, su pequeño había recuperado su alegría y entusiasmo. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con sus mascotas, estudiando (obligado por Iván y principalmente por Argos), con sus hermanos y con Rusia, pensando en su futuro hijo, pero hasta ese momento no se les había ocurrido algún nombre; aunque aun faltaran casi siete meses.

Se besaron, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel desnuda y el agua tibia. Rusia se sentía tan feliz que en ocasiones temía que fuera un sueño o peor aún, que Pedro lo abandonara, sumergiéndolo en una profunda soledad de la que dudaba que pudiera salir.

Por fin llegó el tan esperado festival del equinoccio de primavera. Los países vestían trajes parecidos a los típicos de la época prehispánica. Una capa con plumas de brillantes colores, el emblema de la Atlántida estaba bordado con hilo de oro, sus cabezas estaban adornadas con elaborados penachos con largas plumas azules, jade, plata y oro, la piel había sido teñida con un tono azul marino de un olor agradable. La reina Kiara vestía un traje hecho con piel de jaguar. Ella y Argos se encontraban en la cima de la pirámide principal que coronaba la capital de Atlántida. Los invitados de honor se encontraban a los pies de la pirámide, sentados en una alfombra de flores, frente a ellos había una gran cantidad de alimento con aspecto extraño pero con un olor delicioso que abrió el apetito de más de uno.

El sol se posó en la cima de la enorme pirámide; Kiara levantó un objeto redondo con ayuda de Argos; era el escudo de la Atlántida, hecho de oro, en el momento en que los rayos de luz se reflejaron en el metal, creó un haz de luz que se dirigió a otra pirámide, y luego a otra, hasta que las tres que había en la capital estuvieron conectadas por el resplandor.

Las tres pirámides se iluminaron y la algarabía de la gente no tardó en hacerse presente; los sacerdotes comenzaron con sus rituales, encendieron enormes fogatas, algunas mujeres bailaban recitando cantos tan antiguos como el mismo Argos. Después, llegó el momento de los sacrificios de animales, esto trajo a los latinos y al mismo España sentimientos encontrados; no eran humanos pero la forma en la que los ofrecían a los dioses hizo que recordaran las antiguas glorias de las culturas mesoamericanas.

Llegó el momento del banquete, la comida era una mezcla interesante de barias culturas. Había tamales de mariscos, de carne tan "exótica" como cocodrilo, jaguar e iguana. Guisados que no se podían definir de que estaban hechos pero que tenían un sabor delicioso. Las bebidas consistían en pulque, mexcal, tequila o tradicionales de la Atlántida que eran más fuertes pero de sabores más delicados, una interesante combinación; después, las parejas recién casadas o que esperaban hijos, rogaron a los dioses por sus favores, lo mismo hizo Pedro, que le pidió a la Virgen de Guadalupe que le ayudara para que su hijo naciera sano y pudiera tener una vida feliz con él e Iván.

Llegó el turno de los guerreros en donde Argos y Asteria participaron en un combate ceremonial que representaba la lucha que dio origen a la vida*. Las festividades se extendieron toda la semana, cuando acabaron, los países se prepararon para regresar a sus casas, aunque estaban preocupados por dejar a sus parejas; Atlántida les había prometido que los cuidaría como si de sus nietos se tratara e incluso los mudó a su castillo para poder estar más pendiente de ellos.

Partieron en la mañana, despedidos por sus parejas quienes los vieron abordar las naves _que los llevarían a sus casas, las mismas que los traerían de regreso en un par de meses. Argos los vio partir en silencio, últimamente estaba preocupado, cierta fecha se acercaba y mucho tenía que ver con él y su resurgimiento._

_¿Qué pruebas les esperaban en el horizonte?_

_Continuara…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Lizerg-chan: Estos son los resultados hasta el momento

Youko Saiyo: Aun no cierran, así que pueden seguir votando.

Lizerg-chan: Y ya que Austria, Romano e Inglaterra están en iguales condiciones…. XD

Youko Saiyo: También pueden pedir de ellos n_n

Votaciones actuales:

Cuates: 1

Gemelos (niños): 1

Mellizos (niña y niño): 3

Niño: 3

Niña: 4

Gemelos (sexo indefinido) 2

Lizerg-chan: Estos son los resultados, así que a votar!

**Babilonia**: fue una antigua ciudad de la baja Mesopotamia. Ganó su independencia durante la Edad Oscura, tras lo cual se convirtió en capital de un vasto imperio bajo el mandato de Hammurabi (siglo XVIII a. C.). Desde entonces se convirtió en un gran centro religioso y cultural. Aún en época helenística, ya despojada de su segundo imperio y caída en desgracia frente a otras grandes ciudades como Persépolis, Alejandro Magno quiso convertirla en su capital.

**Cuahtli:** Águila

**La Torre de Babel **(en hebreo: מגדל בבל Migdal Bavel; en griego antiguo Πύργος τῆς Βαβέλ, Pirgos tēs Babél) es una construcción mencionada en la Biblia judeocristiana. Según algunas interpretaciones del capítulo 11 del Génesis, los hombres pretendían, con la construcción de esta torre, alcanzar el Cielo.

**Combate ceremonial que representaba la lucha que dio origen a la vida:** Esto tendrá explicación más adelante, sólo puedo adelantarles que es parte de la religión de la atañida (cosa que debo inventar)


	11. Meses complicados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí están los resultados de las votaciones hasta el momento!, Recuerden que para los siguientes dos capítulo nacerán los bebés! Así que no se olviden de votar n-n

Votaciones actuales:

Cuates: 1

Gemelos (niños): 2

Mellizos (niña y niño): 3

Niño: 3

Niña: 5

Gemelos (sexo indefinido) 3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 11.- Meses complicados**

Había pasado un mes desde que la mayoría de los países regresaron a sus casas. En esos momentos, América se encontraba reunido con el _secretario de defensa_, convenciéndolo de que Atlántida representaba una amenaza para la seguridad nacional, pues tenían armas bélicas que planeaban usar en su contra. Le dijo que contaban con armas aún más peligrosas que su proyecto HAARP* y que los atlantes eran responsables de los temblores que habían azotado al país en los últimos meses.

El secretario de defensa, un hombre tan ambicioso como Alfred*, amaba el poder; no sabía mucho de la Atlántida pero lo poco que conocía, lo llenaba de avaricia; si lograban conquistar al legendario imperio, Estados Unidos se volvería tan fuerte que podría doblegar al mundo entero.

Sólo existía un problema, Atlántida no había dado razones (aparentes), para atacarlo o declararle la guerra, para colmo su soberana se había hecho de la amistad de Obama y su familia; no sólo eso, también de los presidentes de Latinoamérica. Los líderes de Canadá, Rusia, España, Italia y más recientemente de Austria, Francia, Inglaterra, Grecia y Japón. No les resultaría nada fácil conseguir su objetivo.

—En cuatro meses será la reunión en Atlántida —dijo América con seriedad —. También presentarán las instalaciones para los embajadores de cada país.

—Podríamos aprovechar la ceremonia para plantar una bomba y culparlos de terrorismo.

Alfred se negó rotundamente, Pedro y su hijo podrían salir heridos y él no quería que su familia resultara lastimada, le pidió al hombre que buscara una forma que no afectara a ninguno de los latinos, principalmente a México.

—¿Por qué le interesan esos _frijoleros_*? —preguntó el hombre haciendo una mueca de asco.

—México del Norte está esperando a nuestro hijo —dijo antes de salir, dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca.

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la casa blanca; se cruzó con las hijas de su superior quienes lo invitaron a jugar pero él se negó argumentando estar cansado; tenía que preparar la habitación de su futuro hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando los latinos recién llegaron a sus casas, se encontraron con un panorama muy cambiado; el paisaje de destrucción que eran muchos de los estados y ciudades, ahora presentaba casas, negocios y edificios de todo tipo reconstruidos o en proceso. Las escuelas y hospitales contaban con mejores servicios, gracias a la ayuda de los voluntarios atlantes. Milagrosamente, la economía estaba creciendo a pesar de todas las expectativas, todo gracias a la ayuda del legendario imperio; aunque obviamente, las cosas no cambiaban de la noche a la mañana; la corrupción, los malos gobiernos, la pobreza, la marginación y la violencia aún persistían, pero la gente se dio cuenta que si deseaban que las cosas cambiaran, primero debían iniciar en el seno familiar. La esperanza, la fe y la certeza de que podían llegar a ser mejores, se había tatuado en sus corazones y mentes.

María estaba en su habitación, sentada frente a su computadora, hablando con su hermano vía _skype_, Pedro ya tenía poco más de tres meses de embarazo y se le veía tan radiante como una mujer en su estado.

—¿Cómo está todo por allá? —le preguntó Pedro a su hermana; hablaban todos los días, pero aún así el moreno quería saber cómo seguían las cosas en su querida casa.

—Mejor; Calderón dice que la superiora de tata envió material y equipo de punta pa' cuarenta hospitales.

—Tata me dijo que enviaría brigadas pa'yudar con el analfabetismo, así como el superior de Jorge hizo en el 60*, ¿Te acuerdas?

—Pus, claro. Andar del tingo al tango por allá no se me puede olvidar —comentó entre risitas —. ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?, ¿has hablado con mi cuñadito?

Pedro asintió; aunque estaba algo triste pues su estado actual lo tenía algo sensible, sin mencionar que se sentía solo.

—Hablé con él anoche —dijo sonriendo. Recordó que Rusia le habló desde un clóset pues Bielorrusia lo acosaba aún más que antes. María no pudo evitar soltar una risita; era demasiado gracioso que una persona como Iván –a quien muchos consideraban un demonio o un monstruo –, pudiera temerle a una mujer de la mitad de su tamaño, pero eso también le preocupaba; con seguridad, Natasha iría a la reunión, para entonces su hermano tendría poco más de siete meses.

Siguieron hablando largo rato; María le preguntó por los demás. Pedro le contó que su mamá Lovino podría estar molesto y al minuto siguiente podría estar llorando como si estuviera en un funeral, su tía Veneciano estaba deprimido por que el olor de la pasta le provocaba náuseas, el tío Roderich se la pasaba tocando el piano que Asteria le había regalado y usando a la amazona como si fuese su sirvienta, Arthur se la pasaba pegado a Oberón como lapa, quien había descubierto su fase de "mamá gallina".

La comunicación finalizó unas horas después; pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. Anastasia estaba dormida en la cama del moreno y Cerberos a los pies de éste, ambos animales habían crecido; la tigresa tenía siete meses pero era pequeña a comparación del lobo que a sus diez meses ya era adulto y bastante grande. Ambos animales solían rivalizar por la atención del mexicano, aunque Anastasia era más apegada a Iván.

Salió de su habitación, el único que lo siguió fue Cerberos, pues Anastasia ni se movió, estaba demasiado cómoda para querer levantarse. Se dirigió a la sala de juegos donde seguramente estarían su madre y tía, viendo alguna telenovela, película romántica o algún anime; en efecto, ambos italianos estaban frente al televisor, llorando a lágrima viva, mientras veían una telenovela que el mexicano reconoció cómo _Marisol_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la sala de música estaba Austria, tocando una de sus piezas favoritas en el precioso piano que había sido traído exclusivamente para él; a su izquierda estaba un sillón donde Asteria estaba semi-recostada con cara de aburrimiento.

—Puedes retirarte si te estoy aburriendo —le dijo Roderich sin dejar de tocar.

—Qué más quisiera señorito, pero Argos me pidió que cuidara de ti —dijo somnolienta —, además, se lo prometí al pichón.

Austria dejó de tocar abruptamente; miró a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, la detestaba. Le molestaba que estuviese cerca de Gilbert, pavoneándose en esas escasas ropas de delgadas telas que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

¿Qué si estaba celoso? ¡Por supuesto que sí!, tenía celos de la belleza divina de la amazona, celoso de lo mucho que tenía en común con Prusia, celoso de sus largas salidas de borrachera en la que ninguno tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, pero sobre todo, estaba celoso de lo bien que se llevaban ambas ex naciones.

—No debes enojarte señorito, eso le hace daño al bebé —Roderich frunció el ceño, se levantó del banquillo para plantarse frente a ella.

—¡No me llames así! —le gritó enojado —, ¡Y haz el favor de sentarte apropiadamente! ¡Indecente! —Asteria bufó molesta pero bajó los pies del sillón y se sentó derecha, cruzando las piernas, casi ceremonial.

—Eres demasiado estirado, señorito —habló con calma —, cualquiera creería que eres un anciano… no entiendo cómo es que el pichón te soporta.

Roderich volvió a gritarle, diciéndole que no llamara a Gilbert de esa forma; ella bufó nuevamente, le comenzaba resultar aburrido y molesto los arranques de celos que tenía el austriaco.

—Escucha señorito, sé que no te agrado —eso era poco, Austria la odiaba —, pero estás equivocado si crees que tengo algún interés más allá de la amistad, con alguno del Bad Trio, especialmente con el pichón.

—No te creo —Asteria rodó los ojos. Le aseguró que si deseaba sexo, podría ir con Oberón o Argos, ellos dos (especialmente el atlante), tenían siglos de experiencia; esos dos eran tan diestros que seguramente podrían matar de placer.

—Olvida tus celos estúpidos; los chicos y yo sólo nos emborrachamos, participamos en una que otra pelea y nada más.

Roderich se quedó callado, algo en las facciones de la mujer le decía que era honesta, cerró los ojos, volvió a sentarse en el banquillo; dio un pequeño suspiro, antes de comenzar a tocar dijo:

—Deseo un poco de té y algunos dulces —la amazona sonrió comprendiendo que esa era la forma del austriaco de hacer las paces.

Arthur y Oberón estaba en la enorme biblioteca del segundo; Inglaterra jamás había visto tal cantidad de libros de magia. Todos más raros y únicos que el anterior; algunos de ellos, incluso estuvieron en Alejandría*, otros eran códices que alguna vez pertenecieran a los hijos de Argos.

—¿Cómo pueden tener todo esto?, ¿no se supone que Atlántida se hundió antes del nacimiento de Cristo? —le cuestionó el inglés; entre sus manos tenía un libro que él creía desaparecido.

Avalón y Temiscira salían a la superficie cada cierto tiempo para ver cómo estaban las cosas y que tantos cambios había; durante esos viajes, Argos no los acompañó por su estado de debilidad y profundas heridas que tardaron siglos en sanar, aunque claro, Oberón no le contó sobre eso, ni las razones por las que su amigo terminó en esas condiciones, para él y los habitantes de Atlántida, era un tema tabú.

—Toma; este libro lo escribió el más ilustre de mis jefes: Merlín* el mago —dijo orgulloso —. Necesitas aprender magia, es una verdadera humillación que un hijo mío sea tan pésimo en las artes místicas.

Inglaterra suspiró; no sabía si prefería que su padre lo siguiera ignorando o que lo cuidara como ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Últimamente Argos pasaba mucho tiempo con su reina, rodeados de los miembros más importantes de la corte y la milicia; llevaban ya varias semanas, preparando todo para la reunión. Al terminar la junta del día, en la habitación sólo quedaron Atlántida y su superiora.

—Han pasado tan sólo unos cuantos meses y ya han habido muchos cambios —comentó Kiara revisando los informes y peticiones de extranjeros que deseaban mudarse o visitar Atlántida.

—Esto será bueno para el pueblo —comentó Argos, estaba algo cansado, no había dormido bien en los últimos días, tenía un mal presentimiento… algo sucedería muy pronto.

Continuaron hablando sobre los cambios que había desde su resurgimiento; hasta ahora, la mayoría buenos especialmente para el pueblo, aunque, como en cualquier lugar acostumbrados a un tipo de vida que se vio cambiado de forma abrupta, había quienes tenían alguna inconformidad, pero eran pocos en comparación con los que estaban alegres por los nuevos cambios.

Argos salió dejando a su superiora sola; caminó por los largos pasillos hasta toparse con Pedro. Sonrió, su vientre no era demasiado grande, pero aún así era notorio bajo sus ropas, se acercó a él, lo atrajo en un abrazo y besó su frente.

—¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Necesitas algo? —Pedro negó con la cabeza, sólo estaba aburrido.

—Tengo que ir a supervisar las construcciones de las embajadas, ¿quieres venir conmigo?, después podemos ir a donde tú quieras —México asintió feliz de poder salir del palacio después de mucho tiempo.

Argos decidió que irían en carruaje para que Pedro pudiese apreciar mejor el paisaje fuera de _la ciudad sagrada_.*

La capital no había cambiado mucho, en apariencia; las tres pirámides aún dominaban el paisaje, las casas y otras construcciones de diseños tan excéntricos como funcionales. Sin embargo, ahora Pedro podía ver entre las cabelleras albinas y pieles bronceadas, castaños, rubios, negros. Los ojos del mexicano de vez en cuando se topaban con alguna tez tan blanca cómo la de Rusia o América, otras tan morenas cómo la suya o incluso más.

Cada vez que el carruaje se detenía, ya sea para dar el paso o porque así lo indicaban los señalamientos de tránsito, descubría un nuevo negocio de extranjeros.

El carruaje se detuvo y el mozo abrió la puerta; Argos bajó primero para ayudar a su nieto a descender. Frente a ellos estaba un edificio casi terminado; la construcción contrastaba con todo a su alrededor, a Pedro le recordaba mucho la pintoresca Catedral de San Basilio*.

—Esta será la embajada rusa —dijo Argos sonriéndole a su nieto —, ¿Te gusta? —a él le parecía hermosa, estaba seguro que a Iván y a su gente les encantaría.

Argos y su reina habían decidido que las embajadas no fuesen simples y estériles edificios, querían que sus habitantes y también sus visitantes, tuvieran un pedacito de tierra fuera de su país, por eso, cada embajada era creada con la arquitectura de la nación a la que pertenecerían. Visitaron un par más, todas con hermosos diseños; pero la que le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas a Pedro fue la embajada mexicana. Era una mezcla de lo colonial y lo prehispánico, mezclando dos partes de su ser en un solo lugar… simplemente hermosa.

Cuando terminaron, argos lo llevó al zócalo; el atlante le pidió al mozo dejarlos solos, él lo llamaría cuando decidieran regresar. El lugar le trajo a Pedro un sentimiento de nostalgia; era tan parecido al que su papá tenía en casa. Aunque él y su hermana aún eran muy pequeños cuando España llegó; aún podía recordar sus largos paseos de la mano del gran imperio Azteca.

Las personas iban y venían, algunos con cámara en mano, tomando fotos a todo lo que se les pusiera en frente.

—Tata —lo llamó, el aludido lo miró con adoración.

—¿Ya te cansaste?, ¿quieres que regresemos? —negó, sólo tenía un fuerte antojo, esto hizo que el mayor riera con ganas. Argos no pudo evitar recordar cuando Ixchel sufría de antojos, siempre muy raros; pero Pedro sólo deseaba un helado pues un niño atlante había pasado frente a él comiendo uno.

Los helados no eran conocidos en Atlántida hasta unos cuantos meses atrás y se habían vuelto muy populares, sobre todo entre los niños. Cerca del zócalo, había una heladería muy popular llamada "la mexicana", donde vendían paletas, aguas frescas, jicaletas* y por supuesto, helados. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por los dueños del local, un joven matrimonio de nombres Juan y Carmen.

—¿Qué les damos? —preguntó la joven que sonreía de oreja a oreja; no todos los días iba a tu negocio el representante de Atlántida y el de tu amado país.

—Pide por mí —le dijo Argos a su nieto, él le sonrió; para su abuelo pidió un helado de coco con vainilla y para él uno de café con guanábana*, cuando terminó ese pidió uno de nanche* y chile, para terminar con una chamoyada* de mango, tamarindo y jícama* de la cual, Argos también probó.

—Pedrito, con razón estás gordito —comentó la joven pícaramente. El aludido se sonrojó un poco y más cuando su abuelo dijo que él estaba embarazado —. Por favor, dime que no es del gringo pendejo —rogó juntando las manos como si estuviese orando.

Pedro negó violentamente con la cabeza, un suspiro abandonó los labios de Carmen, le preguntó de quien era sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que México del Norte era un hombre.

—De Rusia —la joven chilló emocionada. "Rusia fue nuestra primera opción, pero iba a ser difícil vender helados ahí —ella rió de su propio comentario. Juan se acercó a ellos, había escuchado parte de la conversación.

—¿No se supone que eres hombre, cuate?, ¿Eres María disfrazada…? —el hombre se quejó cuando su esposa le dio un codazo en las costillas. Pidió disculpas, mientras regañaba a Juan diciéndole que Pedro no era un humano común, sino un país y las reglas naturales para las naciones no eran las mismas que para los demás. Adolorido por los jalones de oreja y los reclamos, decidió regresar al trabajo dejando al trío solo nuevamente.

—¿Están cómodos en mi país? —le preguntó Argos a Carmen después de que se fuera Juan.

—Mucho, don Argos. La gente aquí es muy amable y nos trata como si nos conociera de años.

Atlántida sonrió, le agradaba que su gente fuese hospitalaria con los extranjeros (especialmente con los que provenían de la casa de sus nietos y la de Rusia).

Carmen les contó que extrañaba mucho su tierra*; ella y su marido eran guerrerenses pero antes vivieron muchos años en el D.F, donde se conocieron y se casaron. Ver a Pedro les provocaba un calorcito en el pecho que los hacía querer saltar de alegría. Ella le gustaba mucho cantar, incluso tocaba la guitarra y en ocasiones solía hacer pequeños shows para los clientes.

—¿Quieres que me eche algunas? —Pedro asintió emocionado mientras que Argos sólo sonrió; ella se levantó y fue a la trastienda para luego volver con dos guitarras, una de ellas se la entregó al moreno.

Carmen cantó _por los caminos del sur_* y_ México lindo y querido*_, Pedro cantó _Gavilán o paloma*_ y _Cielito lindo*_, juntos cantaron _Amor eterno*_, entre muchas otras.

Argos y su nieto se retiraron a la hora de cerrar, Pedro estaba tan contento que el atlante le prometió llevarlo al siguiente día, lo que alegró al moreno, quien le pidió incluir a su madre y a los demás.

Al anochecer; Pedro quiso dormir con su abuelo, pues se sentía solo, a pesar de que Cerberos dormía a su lado al igual que Anastasia.

México había adquirido la costumbre de cantarle al lobo para que éste se durmiera.

_Señora Santana_

_¿Por qué llora el niño?_

_Por una manzana_

_Que se le ha perdido_

_Ya no llores niño_

_Aquí tengo dos_

_Una pa' la Virgen _

_Y otra para ti._

Argos lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, era una escena muy conmovedora. No pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería cuando su nieto tuviese en brazos a su hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un mes más pasó, los cambios en los cinco eran cada vez más evidentes; los antojos, el cansancio, las ganas de ir al baño cada cinco minutos y otros síntomas más se habían vuelto parte de sus vidas. Mientras se acercaba la fecha de la reunión Argos tenía menos tiempo para su nieto, por lo que Oberón, Asteria y más recientemente, Umna atendían a los embarazados. Ikta se encargaba personalmente de los cinco, les hacia chequeos semanales y proporcionaba ejercicios para garantizar la seguridad de los bebés y sus "madres". Ninguno de ellos quería saber el sexo de sus futuros hijos, (aunque el viejo doctor ya los sabía), querían que fuese sorpresa.

En el campo de entrenamiento de la ciudad sagrada, había un gran número de personas, hombres y mujeres que practicaban con espadas y lanzas con una sincronía increíble; ellos eran el _escuadrón Leviatán_, la élite de la milicia atlante, serían los encargados de mantener el orden y la seguridad en lo que durara la reunión de las naciones.

El quinto mes de embarazo se anunció con vientres más notorios, después vino el sexto y con él los movimientos más claros de los bebés. El séptimo mes se acercaba y con él la reunión.

¿Qué era lo que planeaba hacer Alfred para quedarse con Pedro y el bebé?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**HAARP: **es el acrónimo inglés del **Programa de Investigación de Auroras Activas de Alta Frecuencia** (High-Frequency Active Auroral Research Program). Se trata de una instalación ubicada cerca de Gakona (Alaska) que inició su actividad en 1990, y consiste en un transmisor de alta potencia (3.600 kilowatios) que se emplea para excitar de forma temporal un área limitada de la ionosfera, y en un grupo de instrumentos muy sofisticados (entre los que destacan 180 antenas) diseñados para observar los procesos físicos que suceden en la región excitada. Sin embargo, se cree que este proyecto es en verdad un "arma climática" y se le culpa de los terremotos en Haití, Chile y más recientemente, el de Japón.

**Un hombre era tan ambicioso como Alfred:** Aceptémoslo, lo que USA quiere de México no es precisamente su amistad u.u

**Frijoleros: **Es una forma despectiva con la que algunos extranjeros (principalmente estadounidenses), se refieren a los mexicanos.

**Jorge hizo en el 60: **Pues Jorge es Cuba y en 1960 Fidel Castro prometió erradicar el analfabetismo en un año, para lograrlo formó brigadas de jóvenes que se encargarían de enseñar en zonas rurales y urbanas. La razón por la que María dice: andar del tingo al tango por allá, es porque también hubo mexicanos que se hicieron brigadistas, uno de ellos fue _José Agustín,_ escritor de Diarios de un brigadista y que por cierto, es guerrerense.

**Alejandría: **La Biblioteca Real de Alejandría o Antigua Biblioteca de Alejandría, fue en su época la más grande del mundo. Situada en la ciudad egipcia de Alejandría, se estima que fue fundada a comienzos del siglo III a. C. por Ptolomeo I Sóter, y ampliada por su hijo Ptolomeo II Filadelfo, llegando a albergar hasta 900.000 manuscritos. Una nueva Biblioteca Alejandrina, rememorando la original y promovida por la Unesco, fue inaugurada el 16 de octubre de 20021 en la misma ciudad.

**Merlín:** La razón de esto, es simple XD puesto que Oberón es Avalón y a Merlín se le relaciona mucho con esta isla, me parecía apropiado XD.

**La ciudad sagrada**: Se le llama así por ser el lugar donde Argos y su gobernante viven; es un conjunto de 10 palacios, el de la reina es el más grande, seguido por el de Argos, también cuenta con un enorme coliseo, un bosquecillo y jardines. En total, la ciudad cuenta con más de 4,000 habitaciones.

**San Basilio**: La Catedral de la Intercesión de la Virgen en el Montículo (en ruso Собор Покрова что на Рву), más conocida como Catedral de San Basilio, es un templo ortodoxo localizado en la Plaza Roja de la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia. Es conocida mundialmente por sus características cúpulas en forma de bulbo (acebolladas).

**Jicaletas: **Es una paleta hecha con jícama.

**Guanábana**: La Annona muricata, guanábana o graviola, es un árbol de hoja perenne endémico del Caribe, México, Centro y Sudamérica, estrechamente relacionado con la chirimoya. Se cultiva, como esta, por su fruto, de cáscara verde y sabor muy dulce.

**Nanche**: El nance es el nombre que se le da al fruto pulposo de la especie Byrsonima crassifolia, de color amarillo en su maduración, con fuerte aroma, un poco más pequeño que una aceituna, hueso redondo. Originario de las regiones tropicales de latinoamérica.

**Chamoyada**: Es un raspado hecho con chamoy y chile.

**Jícama**: también denominada nabo mexicano, xicama o yacón, es una planta enredadera (_Pachyrhizus erosus_) originaria de México y Centroamérica de la que se consume su tubérculo. Los tallos, las hojas, las vainas y sus semillas contienen una sustancia llamada rotenona que puede ser tóxica para las personas, se utiliza como insecticida.

**Carmen les contó que extrañaba mucho su tierra:** Es decir, que extrañaba su país.

**Por los caminos del sur de Agustín Ramírez**

(Fragmento)

Por los caminos del sur

Hay rosas, voces ye estrellas,

Son canciones y doncellas

Bajo un alto cielo azul. ( Se repite. )

**México lindo y querido (Jorge Negrete)**

(Fragmento)

México Lindo y Querido

Si muero lejos de ti

Que digan que estoy dormido

Y que me traigan aquí

Que digan que estoy dormido

Y que me traigan aquí

México Lindo y Querido

Si muero lejos de ti

**Gavilán o paloma (Letra: R.P. Botija)**

(Fragmento)

Amiga, hay que ver como es el amor

Que vuelva a quien lo toma, gavilán o paloma

Pobre tonto, ingenuo, charlatán

Que fui paloma por querer ser gavilán

Amiga, hay que ver como es el amor

Que vuelva a quien lo toma, gavilán o paloma

Pobre tonto, ingenuo, charlatán

Que fui paloma por querer ser gavilán

**Cielito lindo (Quirino Mendoza y Cortés)**

De la sierra morena,

Cielito lindo, vienen bajando

Un par de ojitos negros,

Cielito lindo, de contrabando

**Amor eterno (Roció Durcal)**

Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos

Que lloran en silencio por tu amor

Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro

El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós


	12. Familia real

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí están los resultados de las votaciones, y el ganador ya esta, ¡Será niño!

Votaciones actuales:

Cuates: 1

Gemelos (niños): 4

Mellizos (niña y niño): 6

Niño: 7

Niña: 5

Gemelos (sexo indefinido) 4

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 12.- Familia real**

En el recién inaugurado aeropuerto, llegaron dos de las naves que traían a uno de los países de América y el otro de Europa. Rusia no había podido esperar más tiempo, esos meses lejos de Pedro fueron los más largos y desesperantes de toda su vida; con él estaban sus dos hermanas, en la terminal se encontró con María que hablaba animadamente con su jefe. Iván iba a pasar de largo para no interrumpirlos, pero la mexicana lo vio y se acercó a los tres hermanos.

—¡Hola Iván! —Nathasha le dedicó una mirada de ultratumba pero ella ni se inmutó. Su mejor amiga era la muerte y si a ella no le temía, mucho menos a la bielorrusa. —Llegaste antes.

—Da, María también —contestó con una sonrisa inocente, la morena le devolvió el gesto.

—Pus, ya me andaba por ver a mi carnal —contestó con una sonrisa.

Pensaban que Asteria u Oberón irían a recogerlos, pero nunca se esperaron que Pedro fuese quien los recibiera. Su redondo vientre de siete meses se delineaba bajo la túnica blanca y la capa azul que traía, al ver a Iván se lanzó a sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar su estómago; le plantó un beso sin importarle los reclamos de Cerberos o las miradas asesinas que su "cuñada" le lanzaba, el bebé dio algunas patadas como si le diese la bienvenida a su padre.

Rusia, al sentirlo, se separó del mexicano para agacharse y colocar su cabeza en el vientre al instante sintió otra patada y luego otra; sonrió, su hijo se escuchaba fuerte y saludable.

La bielorrusa frunció el ceño, iba a alejar a su hermano del mexicano pero el enorme lobo se interpuso; tenía el pelo erizado y gruñía mostrando los dientes. Pedro lo abrazó, pues Cerberos parecía estar a punto de atacarla. Se creó una gran tensión y para aminorarla, María se acercó a su hermano, bromeando de lo gordito que estaba.

—¿Viniste solo? —le preguntó Iván, un poco preocupado de que su pareja se paseara sin compañía y en su estado, él negó con la cabeza, señalando a Asteria quien estaba a algunos metros de ahí, recargada en una pared cercana a un gran ventanal por donde se podían ver los aviones extranjeros y naves atlantes que se iban y llegaban. Cuando la amazona se percató de que la observaban, se acercó al grupo. María fue la primera en saludarla.

Umna hablaba con el presidente de México, dándole la bienvenida en nombre de la familia real. El superior de los mexicanos se despidió de ellos antes de irse con el atlante.

—Vengan, el transporte nos espera —dijo Asteria; los condujo al vehículo que los llevaría a la ciudad sagrada, era el mismo de la primera vez pero ahora tenía algo diferente, las banderas de Rusia y México lo adornaban.

Las calles no habían cambiado, pero resaltaban los nuevos negocios, muchos de ellos eran de latinoamericanos. María hablaba animadamente con Ucrania, Cerberos y Bielorrusia tenían una especie de competencia de miradas, lo que Rusia aprovechaba para tener a Pedro entre sus brazos y acariciar su abultado vientre, Temisquira estaba concentrada en el camino.

—Asteria, ¿podemos ir a comer un helado con Carmelita? —dijo Pedro, la aludida asintió sin mirarlo dando un largo suspiro. Primero debía avisar a Argos o le daría un ataque si su MUY embarazado nieto no llegaba a la hora designada. Presionó el rubí que estaba en medio del largo brazalete que llevaba en el brazo derecho, este empezó a parpadear y segundos después se visualizó la imagen de un Argos de unos 10 cm y translucido que parecía flotar sobre la gema.

—Argos, tu nieto tiene antojo de helado… otra vez —esto último lo dijo mitad en broma, mitad fastidiada —, iremos a su lugar favorito.

—_Bien _—respondió la imagen —_por favor, cuídalo mucho y dale mis saludos a mi pequeña guerrera y a Rusia. _—la comunicación terminó y Asteria cambió de dirección, en el camino pudieron distinguir a varios atlantes que usaban túnicas grises, llevaban largos brazaletes como los de Asteria, sandalias tipo romano que les llegaban casi a las rodillas, una capa azul con el escudo del leviatán bordado en hilo blanco, en la cintura llevaban una empuñadura sin hoja.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó María pues no se veían como civiles.

—Son los _leviatanes_, la élite del ejército atlante —respondió Asteria sin despegar la mirada del camino.

—¿Por qué hay tantos?, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? —dijo Ucrania preocupada. La amazona negó con la cabeza; les explicó que ellos eran los encargados de la seguridad, antes, durante y después de la reunión de las naciones para evitar cualquier posible problema u amenazas.

Asteria estacionó cerca de _la mexicana_. Rusia bajó primero, cargó a Pedro con la excusa de evitar que México se fatigara, increíblemente, Cerberos no le gruñó, estaba demasiado ocupado ladrándole y gruñéndole a Natasha a quien veía como una amenaza para su amo y realmente no se equivocaba.

—¡Suelta a mi hermano! —gritó Bielorrusia cuando Iván tomó a Pedro por la cintura para acercarlo más a él.

—Tranquila —dijo asteria colocándose entre la chica y la pareja. —Una flor tan linda como tú se ve más hermosa cuando sonríe —Natasha se sonrojó, nunca le habían dirigido tales palabras con tanta naturalidad como lo hacía la amazona, quedó en estado de shock cuando ella tomó una de sus manos y la besó como lo haría un caballero con una dama.

Ambos mexicanos, Iván y Yaketerina estaban sorprendidos, la misma Natasha lo estaba aún mas, tanto que no hizo nada cuando Pedro recargó su cabeza en el brazo de su pareja, ni cuando éste lo abrazó acariciando el enorme vientre para sentir el movimiento de su hijo.

Al entrar a _la mexicana_, vieron a Carmen sobre una tarima improvisada, tocando y cantando al ritmo de los aplausos. El lugar estaba casi lleno, había tanto extranjeros como atlantes; al verlos, Juan se encargó de las naciones personalmente dejando a sus empleados a cargo de los demás.

—¡Pedrito! —dijo el mexicano —, no te había visto desde ayer —saludó cordial. Su atención se centró en la morena, le sonrió ampliamente —. ¡María! Qué bueno verte, estas hermosa —dijo abrazándola —. Mi nombre es Juan Domínguez, para servir a Dios y a usted.

—Es un placer.

—Él es Iván, la representación de Rusia —lo presentó Pedro —, y ellas son sus hermanas, Yaketerina y Natasha son Ucrania y Bielorrusia, respectivamente.

—Es un placer —dijo Juan a Iván saludándole de mano —, me da mucho gusto conocer al fin a quien le movió tan feo el tapete a nuestro querido Pedrito.

Juan los llevó hasta una mesa vacía que sus empleados acababan de limpiar. Tomó su orden, María pidió un helado de chocolate, Asteria pidió por Natasha quien aun continuaba conmocionada y Yaketerina, Pedro pidió un helado _Atlántida_, que consistía en 23 sabores de helado con caramelo, crema chantillí, cacahuate, fresas, dos galletas y una cereza coronando la cima).

—Pedrin, con razón estamos como estamos —comentó acariciando el estómago —. Por cómo comes, seguro que llevas un regimiento, jejeje.

Juan dejó de acariciarle el vientre a Pedro cuando escuchó un "kolkolkol" a su espalda, volteó dándose cuenta que Rusia tenía un aura espeluznante, que lo hizo retroceder, por suerte para él, su esposa había terminado de dar su espectáculo y se acercó a las naciones, Juan se despidió y dejó que Carmen los atendiera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Argos estaba en su oficina junto a Oberón; el atlante revisaba algunas solicitudes de empresas extranjeras; las rechazadas las dejaba a su derecha y las aceptadas a su izquierda. Avalón estaba aburrido, algo no muy propio de él, quien siempre lo ayudaba con el papeleo. Oberón dio un pequeño suspiro tomando algunas de las solicitudes rechazadas, levantó una ceja al darse cuenta de un detalle.

—¿Por qué mas del 90% de las solicitudes rechazadas son estadounidenses?

El atlante dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, Oberón casi podía jurar que había un pequeño brillo carmesí tras ese dorado.

—¿Te parece poco lo que ese bastardo le hizo a mi nieto? —Oberón negó con la cabeza. La verdad se lamentaba que las cosas no fueran como en antaño cuando cualquier nación podía declararle la guerra a otra que le hubiese hecho alguna afrenta, no dejar piedra sobre piedra y nadie podía meterse.

—Los antiguos deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas —dijo Avalón.

Atlántida miró algún punto perdido en los enormes ventanales que dominaban la habitación. La sola mención de _los antiguos_ le recordaba a sus hermanos, él era lo último que quedaba de las eras primigenias, la única prueba viviente de…

—Argos —lo llamó Oberón preocupado, él le sonrió, lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a sentarse en sus piernas. Besó la blanca piel, saboreándola como si fuese un rico dulce. Avalón tan sólo se dejó hacer.

—Te amo —dijo el atlante, pero Oberón no le creía, Argos solía decírselo muy a menudo a él o Asteria cuando estaban en la cama, sospechaba que ese "te amo" era dirigido a Ixchel y no a alguno de ellos dos.

Argos introdujo su mano bajo la ropa de su amante, tomó su miembro arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa, la lujuria los cegaba.

—Por los dioses. Cierren la maldita puerta si van a hacer algo tan desagradable —la pareja se separó; Argos miró con desprecio al causante de la interrupción; Unma se encontraba frente a ellos, a su lado estaba otro hombre más alto e imponente que él, pero no tanto cómo Atlántida, su nombre era Yaxkin, padre de la reina y hermano mayor de Unma.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Argos enojado mientras Oberón se levantaba acomodándose la ropa.

—Necesitamos hablar de la peste a la que tú y la estúpida de mi hija menor dejaron entrar tan sonrientes.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a tu nación y a tu reina? —Yaxkin le dijo que no se metiera, que esa discusión no le incumbía a él, un simple refugiado. Los ojos de Argos se volvieron rojos, hubiera arremetido contra el atlante pero trataba de mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

—Ni Oberón, ni Asteria son refugiados aquí —dijo con voz gruesa y lóbrega. —Por ellos es que tú y todos nosotros continuamos con vida; sin el poder mágico de Avalón o la fuerza de Temisquira, yo habría sucumbido igual que mis hermanos.

Yaxkin frunció el ceño; miró a Oberón quien estaba de pie junto a Argos, arrugó la nariz. Los extranjeros eran tan aberrantes que le causaban náuseas.

—La nobleza y la mayor parte de la familia real, estamos en contra de que los extranjeros manchen la pureza y superioridad de nuestra estirpe.

Atlántida bufó molesto, ¿Pureza?, si esa era la razón por la que la tasa de nacimientos se había visto afectada en las últimas generaciones, precisamente a causa de esa tan preciada "pureza". Argos tuvo que tomar una drástica decisión para salvar a su pueblo; esa fue una de las principales razones por las que emergió nuevamente.

—¿Prefieres la extinción? —para él era preferible que permitir que su sangre se mezclara con el impuro linaje de los hijos de los dioses, especialmente con los descendientes del señor del viento; Oberón se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo.

—Los llamados _latinoamericanos_ aún conservan vestigios de nuestra honorable casta; no son tanto problema, pero…

—Es suficiente hermano —lo interrumpió Unma. —El maestro Argos nunca ha hecho más que velar por su pueblo y nosotros no tenemos derecho a cuestionarlo.

Yaxkin lo miró molesto, dio media vuelta y se fue, pero los tres sabían que no se rendiría tan fácil.

—¿Qué piensas de esto Unma? —el aludido guardó silencio por unos segundos. Él estaba a favor de Argos pero concordaba con su hermano; los extranjeros –principalmente los Europeos –, eran una amenaza para la soberanía atlante, pues buscaban formas para imponer sus deseos. Una solución podría ser aislarlos del resto pero Atlántida se negó rotundamente, tenían pleno conocimiento de la historia mundial y sabían que ese método sólo agravaba las cosas.

—Lo mejor es convocar una junta del consejo.

El consejo era un grupo que pertenecía a los cinco poderes: el pueblo, la nobleza, la milicia, el clero y la familia real, su líder era el rey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo por fin había llegado al palacio de Argos; su sorpresa fue encontrar al Bad trio y a Alemania ahí. España abrazó a sus hijos, tocó el vientre de Pedro dando saltitos de alegría diciendo lo feliz que estaba de que pronto sería abuelo. Gilbert había traído una gran cantidad de muñecos de peluche (muchos de pajaritos) para su futuro hijo o hija, Francis trajo una gran cantidad de ropa de bebé de alta costura; el lugar se había vuelto un verdadero desastre. Asteria sonrió, ya extrañaba a esos ruidosos.

—¡¿Pero qué impertinencia? —dijo una joven atlante, su blanco cabello estaba recogido en un complejo peinado, usaba un vestido azul, una cinta roja con bordes de oro en la cintura, su cabeza estaba adornada con una tiara de plata con un zafiro de unos diez centímetros en el centro. La amazona la miró fastidiada. —Suelte al nieto de Argos —ordenó la mujer al darse cuenta que Iván tenía abrazado a Pedro.

—Itziama —la voz de Asteria era inflexible —. Iván es la pareja de Pedro y todos ellos son invitados de Argos, así que te lo pediré sólo una vez. Lárgate de aquí —ella soltó un "jum" indignada, dio media vuelta y se fue molesta.

—¿Quién era esa? —preguntó Romano.

—La hermana mayor de la reina —todos miraron a la amazona; no sabían que Kiara tuviese hermanos y si ella era la menor, ¿Por qué era ella quien gobernaba?

Al morir el rey, su sucesor no era siempre su primogénito, pues el gobernante debía ser elegido por su sabiduría e inteligencia, sin importar si era un plebeyo, un anciano o un niño.

De los cinco poderes se escogían a los más sabios, inteligentes y mas honorables; el consejo les realizaba una prueba en presencia de Argos y era él quien nombraba a su nuevo superior. Ambos mexicanos quedaron fascinados con la forma de elegir al líder en Atlántida. Les parecía maravilloso, mucho mejor que las elecciones en su casa que no eran otra cosa que un estúpido concurso de popularidad.

Alfred estaba en una alcoba con motivos infantiles; globos, payasos. Una hermosa cuna se encontraba en una esquina y una mecedora a su lado. Estaba inmensamente feliz, la habitación de su hijo era preciosa, estaba seguro que le gustaría a Pedro. En una repisa había peluches de jaguares e incluso un cuadro de ellos dos cuando aún eran jóvenes.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de su ensoñación, era el secretario de defensa quien le tenía estupendas noticias; lo citó en una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. La llamada terminó y su sonrisa se amplió aún más, corrió a su habitación para buscar las llaves de su auto e ir lo más rápido posible al lugar acordado.

El sitio parecía una ciudad fantasma, el silencio era tal que no se escuchaba ni siquiera el sonido de algún animal. El secretario de defensa se encontraba recargado en su automóvil, le dio el saludo militar e ingresaron a la construcción que daba la sensación de que se caería en cualquier momento; una parte del techo se había derrumbado permitiendo que la luz entrara pero no lo suficiente para despejar las tinieblas completamente.

—_Así que __**eso**__ es la representación de este país_ —la voz se escuchaba distorsionada por algún aparato que resonaba por todos los rincones y hacía imposible precisar de dónde provenía.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Alfred, aunque su mirada estaba fija en su acompañante.

—Nuestro _amigo_ prefiere mantenerse en las sombras, al menos por el momento —explicó el secretario.

—_Confórmate con saber que puedo ayudarte _—agregó la voz. La estridente risa de América provoco que la estructura se quejara.

¿Cómo podría ayudar al gran héroe? ¿Qué era lo que quería ése tipo a cambio? La voz le respondió que lo ayudaría a conseguir sus deseos si él le ayudaba a derrocar a la reina de Atlántida. ¿Por qué tenía tal interés?

—_No deseo que basura como ustedes manchen la pureza y superioridad de mi estirpe _—América estuvo a punto de responder, pero el secretario de defensa se lo impidió; era un aliado demasiado valioso para perderlo por las sandeces de Alfred.

—¿Qué ganamos nosotros? —preguntó el hombre. La voz le respondió que les proveería del material más valioso, el _coltán_. Los dos estadounidenses abrieron los ojos de par en par, el también llamado oro azul era fundamental para la construcción de cualquier aparato tecnológico, el mineral era tan raro cómo costoso y vital para la vida moderna. La voz no sólo les ofrecía gran cantidad de este, también tecnología atlante, que era muy superior a la de cualquier país del primer mundo.

Alfred y el secretario aceptaron el trato, ayudarían a derrocar a la reina atlante, pero de ningún modo dejarían ir un botín tan grande como lo era Atlántida, Estados Unidos se lo quedaría.

_Continuará…_


	13. Plan parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí están los resultados de las votaciones, y el ganador ya esta, ¡Será niño!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 13.- Plan parte I**

Los países estaban felices con la reunión, aunque todos ellos se preguntaban por el señor de la casa a quien no habían visto desde la mañana. Asteria les dijo que seguramente estaría ocupado terminando los preparativos para la reunión que se efectuaría en unas semanas.

—Maestra Asteria —quien la llamó era un joven de largos cabellos blancos, su piel bronceada y ojos dorados lo delataban como un atlante; aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años de edad. Usaba una túnica roja con bordados verdes e hilo de oro. Su mirada tenía un brillo de misterio que resaltaba su enorme belleza y rostro andrógino. —Lamento interrumpirla.

Ella negó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa; aparte de Kiara y Umna, ése joven era el único miembro de la familia real que le agradaba. Él miró a los países que acompañaban a la amazona, hizo una reverencia para mostrar sus respetos.

—Es un honor estar delante de ustedes, maestros. Espero que su estancia en Atlántida sea de su agrado —dijo —. Soy Ixchetl, sacerdote de la diosa madre Tlazoltéotl.

—Él es nieto primogénito del antiguo rey y hermano mayor de la reina —agregó la amazona —. ¿Qué sucede? —el aludido le explicó que Argos y Kiara habían solicitado una junta del consejo, la amazona suspiró pesadamente haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Ella odiaba esa clase de cosas, ¡era una guerrera!, la única diplomacia que conocía era la que le proporcionaba su espada. Se excusó con los países y se marchó con el príncipe.

Cada uno de los cinco poderes era integrado por seis miembros; los hombres y las mujeres más eruditas de Atlántida.

El consejo, la reina, Argos y ambas ex naciones se encontraban sentados formando un círculo, en el centro estaba Yaxkin exponiendo su caso. El argumentaba que su hija y Atlántida estaban traicionándolos al permitir que los extranjeros se establecieran en el reino y que tuvieran los mismos derechos que los ciudadanos.

—Hace milenios convivimos en paz con otros reinos —dijo Avalón. Yaxkin le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio. Un miembro de la milicia se levanto; él era el general en jefe del ejército. Dijo que eso había sido una de las causas principales de la casi extinción del imperio.

Ikta, miembro del poder del pueblo, habló a favor de los extranjeros; diciendo que él como encargado del cuidado de los países embarazados, había descubierto el gran interés y respeto que ellos y sus parejas tenían para con Atlántida y sus tradiciones.

—Esto es ridículo —habló una mujer anciana. Ella era la cabeza del segundo poder: la nobleza —. Esos bárbaros sólo están actuando…

—Por favor, Amixtrain —la interrumpió Ixchetl quien a pesar de su corta edad era el líder del tercer poder: el clero —, yo tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos y me parecen personas muy agradables —comentó con tranquilidad —. Yo creo que lo mejor sería permitirle a los extranjeros quedarse en Atlántida pero volviéndose ciudadanos con todas las responsabilidades que esto implica.

—Y que los hijos que nazcan en el reino sean instruidos obligatoriamente en nuestras costumbres y creencias —agregó un miembro del clero.

—No podemos obligar a nadie a creer en nuestros dioses —dijo Kiara —, estaríamos actuando igual que lo que queremos evitar.

Ixchetl miró a su hermana, le sonrió, dándole la razón, para alegría de ella y enojo de su padre, quien ya no podía decir nada al no pertenecer al consejo. Centró su atención en Unma quien estaba entre su pareja y su tío abuelo; apretó los puños al ver que ninguno de ellos planeaba decir nada en contra de los extranjeros y que, en cambio daban su apoyo incondicional a las decisiones de la reina.

Al final, se decidió que los extranjeros radicados en Atlántida debían nacionalizarse y respetar las costumbres y leyes del imperio. Yaxkin estaba furioso pero no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así.

—Es una lástima… tendré que quitar de en medio a Ixchetl también —dijo para sí. Era su único hijo varón, pero no importaba sacrificarlo para obtener su objetivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred tenía entre sus manos una esfera reluciente bastante extraña, no tenía uniones, no parecía ser de metal, aluminio o algún otro material. Tony, su amigo extraterrestre; había analizado la esfera descubriendo que no era de ningún material conocido en la tierra pero tampoco podía asegurar que fuese de procedencia alienígena. El atlante le había dado el objeto con las instrucciones de que debía colocarlo en Texas donde causaría una gran explosión que también dejaría al estado sin energía eléctrica y así podría culpar a Atlántida de terrorismo y declararle la guerra.

La idea no estaba del todo mal, pero, ¿sería capaz de sacrificar vidas inocentes, aun peor, que pertenecían a su territorio? Se encogió de hombros, cómo si no lo hubiese hecho en otras ocasiones.

—A veces se necesitan hacer pequeños sacrificios…

Examinó nuevamente la esfera; una bomba atlante capaz de dañar los aparatos electrónicos a millones de kilómetros del epicentro y hacer que la mitad de New York se convirtiera en un cráter. No correría riesgos, haría que explotara entre Texas y Luisiana, lo suficientemente lejos de México.

_Explotará cuando estés en la reunión _—le había dicho su aliado atlante —_De esa forma todos los países serán testigos del ataque._

Alfred sonrió, muy pronto tendría entre sus brazos a Pedro y a su hijo; pronto serían una familia y nadie, ni Rusia, ni Atlántida iban a poder impedirlo.

Ajenos a la locura de Estados Unidos. Iván y Pedro se habían retirado a sus habitaciones para tener un momento de intimidad. El ruso estaba fascinado con el redondo vientre de su pareja y el bebé parecía sentir lo mismo por su padre pues se movía más de lo acostumbrado.

—¿Qué crees que será? —dijo Pedro acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor. Estaban recostados en el precioso sillón. En un principio habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebé para que fuese una sorpresa pero a esas alturas, la duda los consumía, ahora si deseaban saberlo, pero por desgracia debían esperar un poco más pues Ikta y su asistente Otoxi, eran miembros del consejo y los otros médicos no tenían la autorización de Argos para atender a los países a menos que fuese una emergencia.

El gemido de Pedro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró preocupado, parecía estar adolorido… ¡¿acaso el parto se estaba adelantando?

—Estoy… bien —le aseguró el moreno. En ocasiones, el bebé pateaba con demasiada fuerza, sin mencionar las contracciones que tenía, aunque no todas eran dolorosas, muchas veces lo tomaban por sorpresa. —Creo que nuestro chamaco va a ser futbolista.

Iván no pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera. Aún no podía creer lo afortunado que era al tener a alguien tan maravilloso a su lado y que, además le daría un hijo… era como un sueño hecho realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días después; los países estaban reunidos en la sala. Las naciones que estaban en cinta y sus parejas, estaban felices pues, por fin sabían el sexo de sus futuros hijos:

Rusa y México tendrían un niño, Prusia y Austria también, España y Romano tendrían mellizos (niño y niña), mientras que Francia e Inglaterra, al igual que Alemania e Italia, tendrían niñas.

—¡Hay que hacer una fiesta! —dijo María emocionada por los futuros miembros de la familia.

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó Argos quien acababa de entrar junto con los dos ex reinos; los tres se veían cansados y preocupados.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Arthur, preocupado. No era común ver a ese trío con ese aspecto.

—No sucede nada —dijo Oberón secamente. Ninguno de ellos deseaba preocupar a los jóvenes, especialmente a los que estaban embarazados, pues podrían hacerles mal —. ¿De qué fiesta hablan?

—De un baby shower —respondió Veneciano entusiasmado.

—¿Baby shower? —corearon los tres mayores. Fue María quien les explicó de que se trataba; a Argos le gustó la idea y se ofreció a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaran, Asteria tomó la mano de Bielorrusia y se la llevó de ahí ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Rusia y Ucrania estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su hermana menor. Había estado actuando raro desde que llegaron; no acosaba a Iván o intentaba atacar a quien se acercara a él y lo más inverosímil, dejaba que Asteria la tocara o, prácticamente la "secuestrara", aceptaba todos los regalos que la amazona le daba, que normalmente eran cosas como dulces, flores; cosas pequeñas pero que guardaban un gran significado.

—En una semana será la reunión —habló Oberón cruzándose de brazos y rompiendo el incomodó silencio que se había formado —. No me parece correcto perder el tiempo en esa clase de cosas.

Argos sonrió y sin importarle que no estaban solos; lo tomó por la cintura y atrapó sus labios en un besó voraz, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

—Oberón, hemos estado muy estresados en estos meses… una fiesta no estaría nada mal.

—¡Cierto! —agregaron ambos mexicanos, aún sorprendidos. Todo ese tiempo habían creído que su abuelo y Asteria eran pareja, pero al parecer, no era así.

Avalón bufó molesto por ser el centro de atención y por la mirada de perrito triste que Atlántida le daba y que sabía, siempre terminaba por convencerlo.

Kiara se encontraba disfrutando de una bebida caliente con su hermano mayor. Ambos eran muy unidos a pesar de los obstáculos que los separaban; la actual reina era la hija ilegítima que Yaxkin había procreado con una sirvienta, mientras que Ixchetl, había nacido dentro del matrimonio que el hombre tenía con una de las nobles más poderosas en Atlántida.

—Te ves algo tensa —comentó el joven sacerdote antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Me preocupa lo que padre esté planeando —él se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a la menor, se arrodilló frente a ella tomando sus manos que besó con cariño.

—Su majestad… la diosa reina madre Tlazoltéotl y el dios rey padre Miakutl están con usted —le aseguró —. Eres una gran reina. Tú y el maestro Argos han hecho lo correcto para salvarnos… jamás lo dudes.

Kiara sonrió. Mandó el protocolo por la cañería y abrazó a su hermano por el cuello como cuando era más pequeña.

—Gracias hermano…

_Continuará…_


	14. Plan parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 14.- Plan parte II**

Los trece países visitantes, Argos y ambos ex reinos se encontraban en la preciosa sala que había sido decorada con globos blancos, azules y rosas. Un enorme letrero de "Baby Shower" estaba colgado en una de las paredes, en una mesa había bebidas y comida de todo tipo, en otra se encontraban los regalos para los bebés y sus _madres_.

Todo resultaba extraño para Argos y para los dos ex reinos, pero era entretenido. Al poco tiempo se les unió Umna quien estaba con su prometido, un joven de unos diecinueve años, algo que sorprendió a los países extranjeros; después llegó la reina junto con su hermano mayor, ambos luciendo unos trajes sencillos y simples de colores claros.

La fiesta era divertida, la música, los juegos, pero el regocijo no duró mucho, pues Yaxkin, Itziama y dos miembros de la nobleza y la milicia hicieron aparición.

—¡Qué es esto! —dijo Itziama escandalizada.

—Mi reina, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —la cuestionó el Jefe de la milicia.

—Esto es una fiesta para celebrar el próximo nacimiento de los bebés —le respondió Asteria quien estaba sentada con una sonrojada Natasha en sus piernas.

—Me sorprende de usted, maestra Asteria —dijo el militar, un hombre corpulento de rostro duro y mirada severa —. Usted que peleó hombro a hombro con mis ancestros y el maestro Argos para proteger a Atlántida de sus enemigos

—Ellos no son mis enemigos, General Kratos —habló Argos con severidad.

Ixchetl se levantó para encarar a las visitas no deseadas, frunció el ceño. Desaprobaba completamente el comportamiento de su padre, de su hermana y de ese militar.

—Nosotros también solemos celebrar el nacimiento de una nueva vida —dijo restándole importancia al asunto de la fiesta —, no entiendo el por qué hacen tanto alboroto.

Itziama se acercó a su hermano, lo miró con desprecio y dijo:

—Nosotros agradecemos a los dioses por las nuevas vidas, no hacemos de eso un circo o una vulgar reunión.

María frunció el ceño; se acercó a la atlante y la abofeteó dejando a la mayoría de los presentes con la boca abierta. Argos no pudo evitar sonreír, al igual que Asteria y Oberón, el primero porque le alegraba la determinación de su nieta y los otros dos, simplemente porque detestaban esa mujer.

—Lo único vulgar aquí son ustedes que vienen a gritar —dijo enojada, un ligero brillo rojo relucía en sus ojos —. Nosotros respetamos sus costumbres, incluso hemos llegado a participar en muchas de sus ceremonias, ¿Por qué ustedes no pueden respetar las nuestras?

El silencio invadió la habitación, ninguno de los intrusos parecía tener el valor de enfrentarse a México del Sur, especialmente con ese brillo que les intimidaba tanto.

—Es cierto —agregó Pedro, a diferencia de su hermana, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos.

—Kratos, Yaxkin, Itziama —los llamó Argos con tal severidad que los ya de por si asustados atlantes sintieron que la sangre se les helaba. —Mi familia, mis amigos y yo estamos disfrutando de un agradable momento. Si van interferir en la reunión… lárguense.

No fue necesario que lo repitiera, los tres dieron media vuelta y se marcharon a paso acelerado, pero Atlántida y su reina sabían que esa no sería la última vez que sabrían de ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pocos días después, el resto de los países ya habían llegado a Atlántida siendo recibidos por fanfarreas. Las personas lanzaban flores desde sus casas y salía a vitorear a las distinguidas visitas.

Argos estaba vestido con una túnica de color morado con los bordes en dorado, en su cabeza llevaba un tocado de plumas y joyas preciosas. La reina usaba una túnica larga hasta el suelo de color rojo, sus brazos y dedos estaban adornados con joyas de intrincados diseños, en su cabeza reposaba un hermoso tocado de oro y plata con largas plumas multicolores.

—Bienvenidos al imperio de Atlántida —dijo Kiara a las representaciones, sus jefes y a los embajadores que permanecerían ahí —. Espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado. Yo soy la reina Kiara.

—Mi nombre es Argos, la representación de Atlántida —dijo haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza —. Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa. La reunión se llevará a cabo mañana, pero hoy habrá una gran fiesta en su honor.

La mayoría estaban encantados con el esplendor del mítico imperio; sólo una de las representaciones veía a Argos con odio.

Estados Unidos estaba junto a su jefe, quien, al igual que muchos de los líderes mundiales, había llevado a su familia pues la oportunidad de visitar un reino que se creía sólo una leyenda, no se daba todos los días.

Todos los países fueron hospedados en el palacio de Argos y sus líderes en el de la reina. Alfred salió de sus aposentos poco antes del banquete, buscó a Pedro pero para su mala fortuna, éste se encontraba en compañía de Iván que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra (especialmente ahora que sabía que él se encontraba en palacio).

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Alfred se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Ixchetl lo miraba con severidad que trataba de ocultar bajo una sonrisa —Usted debe de ser la representación de Estados Unidos, ¿se ha perdido?

—Soy América —dijo con seriedad. No sabía quién era ése tal Estados Unidos y estaba harto de que lo confundieran con él.*

—¿Se ha perdido? —repitió con enojo mal disimulado. Para él no era un secreto lo que le había hecho al nieto de su nación.

—No —respondió secamente —. Sólo buscaba a Inglaterra —mintió.

—El maestro Inglaterra se encuentra en compañía del el maestro Oberón y el maestro Francia en la sala de juegos, si lo desea puedo acompañarlo —Alfred negó con la cabeza, era bastante obvio que ése estúpido atlante no se iría mientras él se encontrara ahí.

Pero Ixchetl no se quedo ahí, entro a la habitación donde Pedro e Iván estaban, seguramente para poner sobre aviso al ruso; Alfred frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, estaba seguro que se volvería a encontrar con esa persona y cuando lo hiciera…

—Me las pagará por interferir en mi camino —se prometió América.

El banquete fue magnífico. La comida, la música, todo, parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas, la noticia de los países embarazados también fue algo que muy pocos sabían, pero que alegraron a la mayoría de los presentes. Al día siguiente; todos (incluso las naciones en cinta) estaban en el gran salón que había sido acondicionado para la conferencia.

La reunión de los países parecía ser como cualquier otra, América hablando tonterías, Alemania tratando de poner orden; la única diferencia parecía ser que los países en estado se levantaban con regularidad para ir al baño.

México del Sur se removía e incomoda inquieta en su asiento; tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho, cómo si algo malo fuese a suceder, ya antes había tenido esas sensaciones, siempre significaba algo malo... negó violentamente con la cabeza, no quería recordar eventos desafortunados, seguramente no era nada malo. Imaginaciones suyas, seguramente.

María soltó un suspiro al ver de reojo a su hermano quien inconscientemente se acariciaba el hinchado vientre, sonrió. Quizás estaba algo paranoica.

—¡América! —el gritó que soltó Inglaterra la hizo sobresaltarse. Alfred cayó desmayado, una profunda herida se había formado en su costado izquierdo y en la frente del lado derecho. Segundos después, escuchó un gemido lastimero de su hermano, pero éste no tocó el suelo, pues Rusia detuvo su caída. Ella también sintió un agudo dolor pero se mantuvo en pie, miró a Pedro con preocupación.

—Mi… b-bebé…

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta; Argos tomó a su nieto de brazos de Iván saliendo a toda prisa de la sala, seguido de Oberón quien llevaba a un inconsciente Alfred.

En los noticieros del mundo se transmitían las imágenes de las tres ciudades fronterizas destruidas y por extrañas bombas que habían dejado dos estados de América y México sin energía eléctrica y todos los medios de transporte y aparatos electrónicos inservibles.

Desde su escondite, el atlante apreciaba su obra con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Su plan estaba marchando tal y cómo lo esperaba.

—Con esto he matado dos pájaros de un tiro —dijo a la soledad de la habitación —… me he desecho del pequeño monstruo que estaba por nacer y Atlántida volverá a cerrarse los extranjeros.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**No sabía quién era ése tal Estados Unidos y estaba harto de que lo confundieran con él:** Admítanlo, la mayoría de los que viven en "América" no saben que América es el continente y Estados Unidos el país donde viven -,-UUU


	15. Amenaza de guerra

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 15.- Amenaza de guerra**

Pedro fue ingresado de emergencia al quirófano. Afuera, sus familiares esperaban noticias de su estado de salud y el de su bebé. Italia lloraba en los brazos de Alemania, al igual que Romano y México del Sur quienes eran reconfortados por España, aún cuando este estaba igual de afligido que ellos. Atlántida caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado; la culpa lo agobiaba. Aquellas bombas que dañaron a su nieto y a su bisnieto eran creación de su casa.

Rusia permanecía en una esquina con sus dos hermanas que trataban de animarlo, dándole palabras de apoyo.

Ninguno comprendía lo que había pasado; en un momento, todo estaba bien y en el segundo siguiente, todo era un completo caos.

—Todo estará bien, él tiene el corazón de un guerrero —le dijo Asteria a Argos, tratando de animarlo. Atlántida asintió, pero el desasosiego no lo dejaba. Nuevamente lo había hecho…

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Ikta y Otxi salieran del quirófano donde atendían a Pedro y Alfred, algunas enfermeras salieron tras ellos.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Rusia acercándose al anciano. Ikta lucia cansado, las ropas que usaba eran parecidas a las que utilizaban en cualquier quirófano.

—El bebé se encuentra bien, en cuanto al maestro Pedro… —hizo una pausa, su voz era apenas audible por la fatiga que invadía su vetusto cuerpo —lo sabremos en algunas horas.

—¿Puedo verlos? —preguntó Iván entre desesperado y anhelante.

—Hasta que esté en su habitación —le respondió el anciano —, en cuanto al bebé… vengan conmigo, pero sólo lo podrán ver por unos minutos y únicamente dos personas.

Ikta los llevó a la habitación continua. El lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de aparatos médicos; en el centro había un pequeño cunero donde estaba un bultito envuelto por sábanas blancas que era cuidado por una mujer completamente cubierta con un traje quirúrgico.

Al lugar, sólo entró Rusia, por órdenes de Argos quien quería darle un poco de intimidad con su hijo.

La enfermera cargó el pequeño bulto para dejarlo en brazos de su padre, quien lo recibió temeroso de lastimarlo o dejarlo caer. Era tan pequeño y frágil. Tenía una pelusita blanca por cabello, sus ojos tenían un lindo tono violeta, como los de Iván y su piel era morenita, aunque no tanto como la de su _madre_. El bebé posó su mirada en Rusia y sonrió, pues aún cuando sólo tenía unas cuantas horas de edad, sabía quién era la persona que lo sostenía con tanto cariño y cuidado.

Iván sintió que el alma se le iba cuando las pequeñas manitas se cerraban alrededor de uno de sus dedos, áspero y tosco. Era su hijo… un trocito de él y de Pedro.

Afuera, Otxi hablaba con Oberón, sobre el estado de su "nieto" y de su bisnieto, a quien habían tenido que sedar pues tuvo un ataque de histeria. Ikta y Atlántida se habían retirado a una habitación aparte, por pedido del viejo médico.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi nieto o el bebé tienen algo grave? —Ikta negó con la cabeza.

—El maestro Pedro se encuentra estable y el niño aunque prematuro, está saludable —le aseguró.

—¿Entonces? Por los dioses, Ikta, dime.

—El bebé presenta rasgos atlantes…

Argos se mantuvo callado, lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que el bebé nació. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, hizo una oración a sus ancestros, agradeciéndoles por el futuro.

—¿Maestro Argos? —lo llamó Ikta preocupado.

—No le digas nada a nadie, en especial a Oberón y Asteria —el anciano lo miró confundido pero asintió con la cabeza. Pocos eran los secretos que el imperio escondía de los dos ex reinos y de su gente, pero era bien sabido que esos misterios tenían una razón.

España y Romano habían podido entrar a ver a su nieto, Rusia se los había encargado mientras él iba a ver a Pedro. México del Norte se encontraba dentro de un tubo en posición horizontal; estaba rodeado por un líquido color salmón. Una máscara le suministraba el oxigeno que necesitaba. Se veía tan sereno, como si su sueño fuese placentero.

En el lugar, también se encontraba Ixchetl, estaba frente a Pedro, con los ojos cerrados y recitando palabras en un idioma que Rusia no comprendía. Al percatarse de la presencia del país, el religioso le sonrió.

—Maestro Rusia —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —su voz era fría y gruesa, igual a la que solía usar con sus enemigos.

—Oraba a los dioses por la salud del maestro México —respondió, aparentemente no le había afectado el tono y las miradas que el ruso le dirigía.

Rusia permaneció callado, personalmente, él no era un hombre de oración. Toda su vida fue una tragedia tras otra, lo que hizo que no creyera en seres divinos.

—¿De qué puede servir? —preguntó sin darse cuenta. Ixchetl lo miró con pena —Ellos no existen, da.

—Usted y yo somos muy diferentes… como nuestras creencias —dijo con parsimonia —. Mi vida es sólo un suspiro en comparación a la suya que es lo más cercano que existe a la inmortalidad —hizo una pausa. Se acercó a México y posó una mano en el cristal que lo separaba del país —, aún así somos parecidos… ambos somos humanos.

El príncipe le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Rusia para darle ánimos.

—El maestro Pedro no morirá mientras existan personas en su territorio… o mientras alguien sea su _ancla_ en este mundo —después se retiró para darle un poco de intimidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡Argos! —gritó Temiscira, estaba agitada por la carrera que había hecho desde el otro lado del palacio.

—Asteria, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

—¡¿Dónde está Argos?

—Aquí estoy —respondió el aludido que acababa de regresar —. ¿Qué sucede?

La amazona ahorró palabras; presionó un botón de sus brazaletes y una proyección se reflejó en la pared.

_En otras noticias. El director de la seguridad nacional de los Estados Unidos de América ha declarado estado de alerta y ordenado a la Atlántida, permitir la salida inmediata del presidente y su familia._

**Asteria cambió de canal.**

_El recién aceptado país conocido como el imperio Atlante quien, hasta hace poco se creía sólo un mito, ha vuelto a estar en el ojo del huracán por los recientes atentados terroristas en Norteamérica…_

**Otro noticiero…**

_Las naciones del mundo han condenado los atentados y exigen al gobierno atlante una explicación, ya que según fuentes del FBI, se presume que son los responsables. De no responder, en las siguientes horas se podría desatar una guerra que…_

Asteria cortó la transmisión, era suficiente con eso. Los presentes miraron preocupados al viejo imperio. En los pocos meses que tenían de conocerlo, sabían que no era capaz de hacer aquello de lo que lo acusaban.

—¿Tata? —todos los latinos estaban preocupados por Argos y lo que el futuro le tuviese deparado si es que le declaraban la guerra.

—Asteria, prepara todo para que mis nietos y nuestros invitados regresen a sus casas —ella asintió.

—¡No nos vamos a ir! —gritó Ecuador con seguridad.

—Es cierto —lo apoyó Jamaica.

—Nono, tú nos apoyaste y no vamos a dejarte botado ahora, sólo por esos pelotudos —agregó Argentina.

—Nosotros tampoco —declaró Alemania. Le debía la existencia de su bebé, además de su hospitalidad y cuidados para con Feliciano en los meses que no estuvo con él.

—Kesese, oresama piensa lo mismo.

—Ya los has oído, ninguno te dejará —agregó Brasil, los latinos y los europeos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Les agradezco su apoyo pero no quiero que se vean envueltos en una guerra que no es suya.

—Mi hijo fue herido y casi pierde a su bebé —habló España, a su lado estaba Romano —, por supuesto que es nuestra lucha.

Argos estaba agradecido pero no podía dejar que ninguno de ellos se viera mezclados en aquel asunto, en especial aquellos que tenían que velar por el futuro de sus aún no natos hijos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiara había ordenado que todos los líderes fuesen regresados a su patria, junto con los connacionales que quisieran regresar a sus países. También, se estaban haciendo preparativos para regresar a las naciones embarazadas y a Alfred a sus respectivas casas.

—Le advertí majestad, que algo como esto podría llegar a suceder —dijo Kratos.

—Lo mejor es expulsar a todos los extranjeros, ordenar a nuestros hermanos que regresen y cerrar las fronteras de manera permanente —aconsejó Atal, la General de primera división y mano derecha de Kratos.

—Nosotros no hemos cometido ningún acto terrorista —replicó la niña —. ¿No creen que al hacer eso le estaremos dando más razones para declararnos la guerra?

—¡Que lo intenten! —vociferó Kratos —, nuestras fuerzas militares son superiores a las de ellos.

—Los extranjeros serán como niños tratando de enfrentarse a guerreros —agregó el Coronel Aron.

—Ellos tienen armas nucleares que son obsoletas contra nuestro armamento —dijo Atal.

—La guerra no es la solución —Kiara se mantenía firme a su decisión, ella no quería que vieran al imperio como una nación bélica o conquistadora, su deseo era todo lo contrario. —Enviaré mensajes al mundo deslindándonos de los atentados. Hoy a las diez de la noche daré un comunicado para condenar los ataques y dar mi apoyo incondicional a los afectados…

—Pero majestad… —intentó protestar el Coronel Aron.

—Es mi última palabra —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Qué dirá el maestro Argos? —cuestionó Atal.

—El maestro Argos opina lo mismo que yo. Él no quiere que sus nietos sufran por una guerra estúpida.

—Es precisamente lo que temo —dijo Krotos —, el maestro Atlántida se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, si nos hubiéramos quedado…

—El maestro Argos hizo lo que era correcto —lo interrumpió la niña reina que cada vez estaba más molesta —. Nuestro pueblo languidecía… aún lo hace —hizo una pausa —. Confió plenamente en nuestro amado imperio, él jamás se ha equivocado en sus decisiones —el tono de voz y el semblante de Kiara se alejaba cada vez más a la ternura e inocencia de una niña para dar paso al de una reina preocupada en cuyos hombros estaba la responsabilidad de dirigir una nación.

Como respuesta, los tres militares se arrodillaron frente a ella; ya no dudarían mas, ahora su lealtad era completa para con su señora.

_Continuará…_


	16. Nacimientos y declaracione

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 16.- Nacimientos y declaraciones**

La reina Kiara había dado un discurso que logró convencer al mundo de la inocencia de los atlantes por ende, la reunión se llevó a cabo sin más complicaciones, aunque la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

Los líderes de la milicia de Atlántida habían reforzado la seguridad, ahora no sólo los _Leviatanes_ protegían a su país; en los últimos días, dos nuevos grupos _Hidra_ y _Mictlán_, la fuerza naval y aérea respectivamente, habían entrado en acción para salvaguardar la integridad de todos los ciudadanos.

Esa mañana, Pedro fue trasladado a su habitación para que estuviese más cómodo. Después de estar una semana dentro de la cámara de recuperación; por fin conocía a su hijo.

Rusia miraba con ensoñación a su pareja mientras éste acunaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

—Tiene tus ojos —dijo Pedro a Iván. El ruso sonrió y besó los labios de su pareja sin importarle que sus suegros, algunos de sus cuñados y su hermana mayor estuvieran observándolos.

—Pero gracias al cielo que sacó tu nariz —comentó Antonio causando que su hijo y su "yerno" lo fulminaran con la mirada.

—¿Cómo piensan llamarlo? —preguntó Romano mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

—Se llamará Alejandro Nicolai —respondió Pedro. En ese momento, el pequeño comenzó a llorar clamando por alimento.

—Pero… ¿Por qué tiene el cabello blanco? —cuestionó Ucrania. Los presentes fijaron la vista en el bebé que comía tranquilamente.

En los últimos días, la cabellera del pequeño Alejandro había adquirido un blanco que parecía tener luz propia, igual al de Argos y los atlantes.

—Parece que _abueleo_* —comentó María entre risitas.

—Tal vez tenga que ver con que fue concebido y nacido en Atlántida —comentó Cuba.

—Tiene mucho sentido —lo apoyó Chile.

—Yo sólo espero que no saque lo idiota de su abuelo —comentó Romano mirando a España.

—¡Oh!, Lovi eres muy cruel —lloriqueó Antonio ocasionando que sus hijos se rieran de la expresión de su padre.

—Por cierto —dijo Pedro después de un momento —. ¿Dónde está tata? —todos se miraron entre sí. Lo cierto era que Argos había estado actuando extraño en los últimos días. Los latinos sospechaban que tenía que ver con los recientes atentados ocurridos a Estados Unidos y a México.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Argos y Temiscira se encontraban reunidos con Kratos, Atal, Tleyotl, Comandante de las fuerzas aéreas y la reina Kiara.

Estados Unidos se había negado a seguir participando en la reunión si Atlántida lo hacía, incluso había hecho un veto a todo lo que viniera del viejo Imperio –como si eso realmente pudiese afectarlos –. Lo más preocupante eran las recientes noticias; los atlantes que se encontraban en el país Norteamericano habían comenzado a ser asesinados brutalmente, otros con más suerte, eran encarcelados por crímenes que no cometieron o eran golpeados sin que sus agresores tuvieran castigo.

—Esto es una provocación para que declaremos la guerra y seamos vistos por el mundo como los malvados y ellos como las víctimas —dijo Asteria cruzándose de brazos.

—Si es lo que quieren, hay que darles gusto —habló Tleyotl con seriedad. Los dos militares asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡¿Están locos? ¡¿Tienen una maldita idea de lo que pasara si Argos vuelve a probar la sangre?

—Asteria, por favor, tranquilízate —le pidió Argos.

—Mucho me temo que una era oscura será nada comparado a una guerra con América —comentó Atal con voz trémula. Estaba consciente de los sentimientos del imperio y lo que éste haría para proteger a su familia, sin importarle que esto lo llevara a la destrucción.

Atlántida cerró los ojos, meditando lo que debían hacer para procurar el bienestar de su gente y también de su familia.

—Comandante Tleyotl —lo llamó Argos con severidad, sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo carmesí —, ordene a una flota de naves comerciales ir a América y traer a los nuestros.

—¿A toda América, maestro? —Atlántida negó con la cabeza.

_Sólo Estados Unidos y Canadá_.

Argos lo sentía por Mathew pero el parecido que la gente de ambos países tenía era demasiado y si no vetaba también a Canadá podría llegar a ser un grave riesgo para la seguridad de su imperio.

—Me parece que es lo mejor… al menos por el momento —dijo Kratos dándole la razón a su nación.

—No estoy de acuerdo —habló Kiara por primera vez desde que iniciara la reunión.

—¿Qué sugiere? —cuestionó Asteria —Canadá me agrada, es un gran chico pero no veo otra alternativa.

—Enviaré un mensaje a la ONU informando lo sucedido y también nuestra decisión de sacar a nuestros hermanos de Estados Unidos… no haremos nada que sea considerado hostil y le de las armas a ése… país.

—¿Qué podría hacer esa ONU por nosotros? —Kratos era escéptico, desconfiaba de todo los extranjeros y dudaba que estos hicieran algo por ayudar a un imperio al que, seguramente consideraban un intruso.

La xenofobia era algo común en Atlántida, sobre todo entre sus líderes, pero, esta vez, el General tenía razón para pensar de esa manera.

En Norteamérica; Alfred y el secretario de Defensa habían logrado convencer al congreso del peligro que Atlántida representaba para el país; como resultado, muchos atlantes habían terminado en prisiones federales, siendo tratados como criminales de alto nivel. A muchos de ellos los torturaban para sacarles información sobre su nación, pero había sido inútil, todos los prisioneros eran simples civiles no mayores de dieciocho años que se habían ofrecido para prestar ayuda humanitaria al mundo y que ahora, se arrepentían profundamente.

En una habitación, se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos blancos, ahora manchados por la sangre y tierra, su piel estaba lacerada a causa de la tortura a la que era sometida por su verdugo… un oficial estadounidense que era de rasgos latinos pues sus padres eran de ese origen, aun así, el hombre se deleitaba lastimando a la chica que tenía la misma edad que una de sus hijas.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta, asquerosa atlante! —le gritó antes de propinarle una bofetada que acabó por romperle el labio.

—Y-yo… n-no… no lo sé… —dijo entrecortado, sus ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos a causa del llanto que la invadía.

—Olvídalo —dijo Alfred quien acababa de entrar —, ella no sabe nada.

—¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

—Estuve en Atlántida lo suficiente como para saberlo —respondió simplemente —. Llévala con los demás y ve que atiendan sus heridas.

—Sí, señor.

Ajeno al sufrimiento de los atlantes y la iniquidad de Alfred. Inglaterra, Francia y Canadá se encontraban con Oberón; el antiguo reino los había llevado hasta sus jardines secretos. El lugar era una pequeña floresta donde habitaban hadas, unicornios, duendes e incluso había un dragón dormitando en los márgenes del lago.

—¡Es hermoso! —dijo Inglaterra fascinado con lo que veía. Algunas hadas se le acercaron curiosas.

—Esto es todo lo que queda de mi casa… mi corazón —dijo Oberón con cierta tristeza —. Argos fue quien lo salvó de ser destruido.

Un hada se posó en el hombro de Avalón mientras que un unicornio lamía su mano para que lo acariciara.

—Disculpe, ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? —preguntó Canadá temeroso de no ser escuchado. Como respuesta, Avalón se acercó a él y acarició su cabeza, dándole una sonrisa, de esas que creyó no poseer.

—Es aquí donde mi nieta, tu hermana ha de nacer…

—¿Aquí? —cuestionó Francia. No le agradaba que su princesa naciera en un lugar como ese, sin higiene alguna.

—Todos mis hijos nacieron en un lugar como este —Arthur no lo sabía, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba a la persona que lo engendro.

En un tiempo, Avalón fue uno de los lugares elegidos por las naciones para casarse, engendrar y donde las nuevas naciones nacían.

Francis estaba pensativo; había algo que rondaba su cabeza desde que se enteró del estado de Inglaterra pero que por uno u otro motivo no había podido indagar.

—¿Qué serán los bebés? —Oberón miró a su yerno sin entender —. ¿Serán naciones? ¿Estados?, ¿repúblicas?, ¿capitales?...

Avalón lo meditó un momento, no estaba seguro de si estaba o no en lo correcto al hablar.

En las fronteras de Atlántida se habían descubierto cinco pequeñas islas que estaban comenzando a ser pobladas pero había algo que no concordaba, eran seis niños los que nacerían (o nacieron en el caso de Alejandro), ¿significaba que los mellizos serían una sola nación?

Poco después, Canadá y Avalón se fueron para dejar a la pareja a solas; Mathew quería hablar con Oberón pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de su papá Francis y de Inglaterra. Fueron a la biblioteca privada del mayor, ahí nadie los molestaría.

—¿Qué querías decirme, pequeño? —Avalón sabía bien que no era un padre o abuelo cariñoso como lo era Argos, pero el pequeño canadiense le provocaba sentimientos de ternura que el antiguo reino no sabía que tenía.

—Señor Oberón… —el aludido lo abrazó en un impulso, haciéndolo callar.

—Eres el hijo de Arthur, por tanto mi nieto —Mathew bajó la mirada avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de cariño pues casi siempre era invisible para los demás.

—¿Qué sucederá con Alfred? ¿Le declararan la guerra? —preguntó preocupado.

Avalón le aseguró que argos, lo menos que quería era tener una guerra pero eso no le impediría proteger a su gente y a su familia.

"_Si habría guerra, definitivamente no sería Atlántida quien la iniciara"._

Poco a poco, Oberón fue cambiando el tema; quería saber más de Canadá, deseaba compensar de alguna forma su ausencia, no sabía porque pero tenía esa enorme necesidad.

—Oberón… ¡oh!, lo siento —era Argos que acababa de entrar, se veía bastante agotado, unas marcadas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos.

—Está bien —dijo el aludido sin ocultar su preocupación por el atlante —. Mathew, nos veremos a la hora de la cena, te llevare a comer donde tú quieras —el canadiense asintió con la cabeza, besó la mejilla de su abuelo e hizo una reverencia al viejo imperio antes de irse.

Atlántida se recargó en una de las estanterías de libros, levantó una ceja interrogante.

—Él es mi nieto y me agrada —dijo mirando a otro lado para impedir que Argos se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

—Me alegra que lo veas así —comentó Argos sonriendo. Avalón suspiró, era inútil ocultarle sus sentimientos, después de todo, ellos…

—Desearía que sólo Mathew y la pequeña que nacerá pronto, fuesen mis únicos nietos —suspiró —. Ese mocoso de Alfred es una deshonra para mi familia…

Argos se le acercó, obligándolo a refugiarse en sus brazos. Así como Oberón una vez le dijo a Arthur, él le dijo:

_No tienes culpa alguna del comportamiento de ése mocoso._

Los padres no siempre eran culpables del proceder de sus hijos. A veces, una persona, aún criada con amor y buenos principios, podían, en la adultez, ser asesinos, violadores, ladrones, etc. En ocasiones, el comportamiento de una persona dependía de su propia mentalidad y no de la forma en que fueran criados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pocas semanas después; nacieron los bebés. El primero en llegar fue el hijo de Prusia y Austria a quien llamaron Sonnenlicht, un día después nació Rose, la hija de Francia e Inglaterra, tres días después, los mellizos Iker y Alice y tan sólo una hora más tarde la pequeña Julchen llegaba al mundo.

Unos días después, las familias se encontraban reunidas en la sala de estar, disfrutando de un momento con los nuevos integrantes.

—¡Kesese, mi hijo será mas awesone que su padre! —dijo Prusia emocionado.

—Kono obaka-san, deja de hacer tanto escándalo —lo regañó Austria molesto y preocupado de que su hijo fuese a despertar por causa de su ruidoso padre.

El pequeño Sonnen, como le decían sus padres de cariño, tenía el cabello castaño como su madre y los ojos de su padre.

—¡Oh!, mi pequeña Rose, ¡se ve tan adorable con esa ropa! —comentó Francis restregando su mejilla con la de su hija. Rose tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, sus cejas eran finas y delgadas (para alivio de su padre).

—¡Deja de hacer eso, frog! —lo regañó Arthur quitándole a la bebé.

Iker y Alice comenzaron a llorar haciendo que su padre se preocupara, mientras que Lovino lo regañaba para que los hiciera callar. Los mellizos eran la viva imagen de su madre y su padre, respectivamente. El pequeño Iker parecía haber heredado el carácter de España, mientras que Alice el de Romano.

Julchen, por otro lado era la viva imagen de Alemania, aunque tenía un gracioso rulito a la mitad. Ella era tranquila y casi no lloraba, más que para pedir comida o para que le cambiaran el pañal.

—Pedro, ¿Puedo cargarlo? —dijo Panamá, el aludido le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero tan pronto como Lucía puso sus manos en el bebé, escuchó un _Kolkolkol,_ vio con terror como Rusia era rodeado por un aura oscura y la miraba con deseos homicidas —. Mejor no…

Pedro ladeó la cabeza sin entender el repentino cambio de su hermana.

—Yo si quiero cargarlo —dijo María tomando a su sobrino de brazos de Pedro sin importarle el comportamiento de su cuñado.

Rusia había adoptado una conducta sobreprotectora para con Alejandro y Pedro, no dejaba que nadie se les acercara (a acepción de María y Romano (porque ambos eran unas _fieras_ cuando estaban enojados), Argos y Asteria (porque los respetaba y estimaba) y sus hermanas).

—¿No les parece que Ale está creciendo demasiado rápido? —comentó Venezuela, sus hermanos asintieron; era cierto, el pequeño Alejandro ya tenía la apariencia de un bebé de ocho meses y ya comenzaba a articular algunas palabras.

—Las naciones crecen rápido —dijo Argos desde la puerta, con él estaba Asteria y Oberón —, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su gestación.

—Pero… ¿Qué naciones serán? —quiso saber Feliciano.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá —respondió Avalón mientras cargaba a su nieta; se acercó a Canadá y le acarició la cabeza.

Argos también se acercó a su bisnieto. Cuando Alejandro lo vio, trató de zafarse de los brazos de su tía, llamando la atención del mayor para que lo cargara.

—Hola mi pequeño —la voz de Atlántida estaba cargada de júbilo pero había un matiz extraño, como si existiera un secreto doloso.

—Hoy hace buen clima —dijo Asteria —, ¿les apetece hacer un pequeño día de campo en los jardines?

La idea les agradaba, pero las nuevas "madres", como cualquier primeriza, estaban preocupados de sacar a los recién nacidos al exterior.

—No les pasará nada —les aseguró Oberón regresando a Rose a su "madre" —; además, me parece que les hará muy bien.

El ambiente era muy agradable; el palacio no había estado tan rebosante de alegría desde… bueno, Argos no recordaba que su hogar hubiese tenido tanta vida antes.

—¡Arg!

—¡Asteria, Oberón! —gritó Argos antes de comenzar a toser sangre.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda Atlántida, pequeños pueblos costeros habían sido bombardeados por _**B-2 Spirit**_ de la fuerza aérea norteamericana y los sistemas antiaéreos no pudieron hacer nada… habían sido desactivados desde adentro.

Asteria y Oberón se encontraban mal heridos y los atlantes exigían la sangre de sus enemigos.

En esos momentos, Argos se encontraba en su oficina, con él estaba Rusia, el Bad trio y Alemania.

—¿En verdad le declarara la guerra a América? —cuestionó Iván, Argos asintió con la cabeza —En ese caso… Rusia desea hacer una alianza con Atlántida, da.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que tú o mis nietos se vean involucrados en esta pelea.

—Lamento contradecirlo, pero desde un principio fue nuestra guerra —aseguró Antonio.

—Es cierto —habló Gilbert —, le debemos mucho y oresama siempre paga sus deudas, kesese.

Atlántida suspiró, interiormente estaba agradecido por el apoyo que le brindaban pero temía que ellos pudiesen salir lastimados, o peor aun… sus nietos.

—Por lo visto tenemos visitas —dijo Asteria quien estaba con Oberón, ambos se sostenían él uno a la otra para evitar caerse.

—No deberían de estar de pie —los regañó Argos apresurándose a ayudarlos a sentarse, al igual que Rusia.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, idiota —dijo Avalón con el ceño fruncido.

Los países se miraron entre sí, hasta ese momento ninguno se había percatado de ese detalle: ¿Por qué Avalón y Temiscira estaban heridos si no eran parte de Atlántida?

—Porque si lo somos —dijo Oberón.

_Algunos años antes del hundimiento de Atlántida, una gran guerra se llevó a cabo. Las naciones primigenias (hermanos y hermanas de Argos), comenzaron a sucumbir ante el poder del que ellos llamaban "El gran destructor"._

—Tonallitl –padre de Ixchel –, Pandora –madre de la antigua Grecia –, Dyfde –madre de Avalón – y Odián –abuelo de los países donde reinaba el hielo –, y yo, fuimos los únicos en quedar de pie.

—Todos ellos eran los hermanos mayores de Argos —dijo Asteria —. Su tecnología era como la de Atlántida, aun así no fueron rivales para "él".

—¿Él? —cuestionó España. Atlántida cerró los ojos y con voz sombría respondió: Mi padre.

Después de un tiempo, Argos se quedó solo, todos sus hermanos habían muerto a manos de su progenitor. Atlántida tuvo una batalla encarnizada con el destructor y logró derrotarlo, pero la guerra había tenido un alto costo para Argos, todo su cuerpo tenía heridas profundas, su brazo derecho estaba tan lastimado que seguro lo perdería.

El imperio comenzó a hundirse en las frías aguas.

—Oberón y yo no podíamos permitir que Argos muriera —dijo Temiscira con seriedad.

—Así que, le dije a Asteria que había una forma de impedir que eso sucediera, aunque no era seguro que Atlántida dejara de hundirse… pero, tal vez podríamos salvar la mayor parte.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó Francia.

_Nos hicimos uno con Atlántida._

La magia de Avalón creó un domo sobre la mayor parte del territorio atlante y la fuerza de Asteria evitó que lo que estaba dentro de la cúpula colapsara; para evitar que Argos desapareciera, ambos, sacrificaron sus cuerpos que curaron las heridas del atlante.

Todos permanecieron callados, ninguno sabía que decir o hacer con la información que acababan de conocer.

En América; Alfred estaba regocijándose viendo el televisor, en el aparato se podía apreciar la imagen de la reina Kiara que anunciaba la guerra en contra de Estados Unidos por los ataques cometidos por su fuerza aérea.

—_Atlántida es un pueblo de paz, pero eso no significa que no nos defenderemos _—dijo la reina —_, hemos callado la masacre de nuestra gente en suelo estadounidense, callamos cuando Alfred F Jones lastimó a uno de nuestros invitados, pero esta vez… no callaremos mas… si Estados Unidos quiere guerra, entonces, yo, la reina Kiara Mictaltan, cumpliré su deseo… desde este momento, el imperio de Atlántida está en guerra con Estados Unidos de América._

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Abuelio:** Es decir, que heredo rasgos de sus abuelos, (en este caso, de su bisabuelo XD)


	17. Capítulo 17 Inicia la guerra

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 17.- Inicia la guerra**

Antes del bombardeo a Atlántida; Alfred había ido a visitar a los Nórdicos para hacer una alianza con ellos. Sólo Dinamarca y Noruega aceptaron unírsele, Finlandia y Suecia se declararon neutrales. Turquía, Egipto, Taiwán y Corea también se les unieron, aunque sólo por lo que América les prometió. Con ellos, Alfred estaba seguro de que ganaría.

Días después de declarada la guerra; Canadá fue a visitar a su hermano con la esperanza de poder convencerlo.

—¡Matt! —exclamó Alfred, estaba feliz de ver a su hermano —, ¿has cambiado de opinión respecto a unírteme?

Canadá bajó la mirada, centrando su atención en Kumajiro. Tomó fuerzas, debía lograr que su hermano entrara en razón.

—Alfred, esto es una locura. El señor Argos no te ha hecho nada…

—¡Claro que sí! —estalló en cólera. Por supuesto que Atlántida le había ofendido; el imperio le quitó a su hijo y a la persona que él mas amaba ¡y encima se atrevió a golpearlo! _Él y Rusia debían pagar por eso._

Canadá frunció el ceño, no era posible que su hermano fuese tan ciego, tan… idiota, como para no darse cuenta que ese "amor" que decía sentir no era más que una simple obsesión que podría llevarlo a su destrucción si no se detenía a tiempo.

Mathew suspiró; le pidió que si en verdad amaba a Pedro lo dejara ser feliz, aunque eso pudiese causarle una gran tribulación.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —Mathew ya no lo soportó mas, se acercó a su hermano y lo abofeteó haciendo que sus gafas se movieran un poco. Estaba harto… harto de la estupidez de su hermano, de ser siempre invisible para él y para la mayoría, estaba cansado de que lo confundieran con Alfred y lo golpearan por cosas que no tenía culpa alguna.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó exacerbado de ira —, ¡tú no amas a Pedro!, ¡sólo estas obsesionado con él!

_Si en verdad lo amaras, serias feliz de verlo con la persona que él ama, aunque esa persona no seas tú._

Canadá dejó a su oso en el suelo, se acercó a América, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Cerró los ojos y besó a su hermano en los labios, tan sólo fue un pequeño roce, pero fue suficiente para dejar al mayor en estado de shock.

—Yo te amo… —Alfred no supo que decir, jamás se esperó tales palabras de Canadá, pero, tal vez, podría utilizarlo a su favor.

"Si me amas, entonces ayúdame en esta guerra"

Mathew negó con la cabeza; amar no significaba hacer lo que la otra persona quería, no era convertirse en su esclavo.

_Amor, se llama el juego. En el que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerse daño*. _Canadá recordaba haber escuchado esa frase en una canción de cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero no estaba de acuerdo.

Amar era la libertad de elegir.

_El amor nos hace reír, nos hace llorar, nos hace cantar, nos hace tristes o alegres, nos hace buscar una razón de existir, de pedir, de dar, nos hace ser independientes, pero sobre todo… nos hace vivir…_

Al menos, esa era la forma en que Canadá veía el amor.

—Ayúdame Matt, ayúdame a ganar esta guerra —le pidió América nuevamente, pero Canadá volvió a darle otra negativa y es que Mathew sentía que le debía demasiado a Atlántida como para unirse a una guerra sin sentido (Si Argos no lo hubiese ayudado con lo del desastre, quizás nadie lo hubiese hecho). Además, no quería que su abuelo Oberón y su papá Francia sufrieran por su causa.

—Por favor Matt, quiero recuperar a Pedro y a nuestro hijo —suplicó. Alfred bajó la mirada, algunas lágrimas se asomaron por el rabillo de sus ojos —, ni siquiera pude estar en su nacimiento… no sé si fue niño o niña.

Canadá guardó silencio por un momento, indeciso entre decirle o no, pero finalmente decidió decirle, tal vez así entraría en razón.

—Fue un niño… se llama Alejandro Nicolai…

—¿Nicolai? —América hizo una mueca de asco. No era posible que SU hijo tuviese un nombre tan… comunista.

—Es el hijo de Iván —le dijo Mathew adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano. Sacó algunas fotos donde el pequeño Alejandro salía solo o con los otros bebés, se las mostró a su hermano con la esperanza de que viera el enorme parecido que el infante tenía con su padre ruso; pero Alfred no vio el violeta en esos grandes y preciosos ojos que eran la calca de Iván. América sólo veía una ilusión, un niño que era igual a él cuando era pequeño.

Mathew apretó los puños, era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón. Lloró, le dolía tanto, pero nada podía hacer. Cargó a Kumajiro y antes de irse le entregó una carta.

—No vine de mi casa. Estuve en Atlántida desde la reunión —confesó con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto que luchaba por contener —. Papá Francia e Inglaterra lucharán del lado del señor Argos, ya que nuestra hermana Rose nació en su casa… por favor, Al, aún hay tiempo de detener esta locura.

—No me detendré hasta no ver a ese viejo a mis pies —Canadá cerró los ojos, hizo una mueca de dolor, como si esas palabras fueran cuchillos penetrando su corazón.

—Bien, en ese caso… Canadá se declara neutral… —con esas últimas palabras, se fue, dejando a su hermano, solo y molesto.

Alfred miró la carta, su nombre estaba escrito con la inmaculada y elegante letra de Pedro.

_Alfred, te pido, por favor que detengas esta locura._

_Yo amo a Iván con todo mi corazón, no a ti._

_Él y yo tuvimos un hermoso bebé que se parece tanto a él;_

_Pero te aseguro que encontrarás a alguien que te ame con la misma intensidad que tú a esa persona._

_P.D. Si aún así decides seguir con esto, te aseguro que hare hasta lo imposible por proteger a mi familia._

_Atte.: Pedro Cuautli García._

América hizo pedazos la misiva; estaba furioso, seguramente Argos o Iván lo habían obligado a escribirla. Si cerraba los ojos, era capaz de ver al mexicano, llorando mientras era forzado a escribirle tantas mentiras.

—No te preocupes mi pequeño Alexander —dijo mirando la fotografía de Nicolai —, papá los rescatará a ti y a mamá y estaremos juntos… te lo prometo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atlántida no contaba con muchos recursos humanos, sus ejércitos eran apenas la cuarta parte de las fuerzas militares estadounidenses, pero cada uno de ellos valía por cuatro de sus enemigos. Lo que los atlantes carecían, lo compensaban con naves (marinas y aéreas) y vehículos bélicos equipados.

Siglos habían pasado desde que el imperio se hundió en las frías aguas del mar que llevaba su nombre. En todo ese tiempo, los atlantes se habían volcado completamente a la tecnología y el desarrollo de la misma. Por largos años, fueron observadores silenciosos, estudiando y aprendiendo del comportamiento de ese mundo del cual ya no pertenecían.

Argos estaba en su habitación, preparándose para la batalla; su atuendo, podría ser clasificado como obsoleto e incluso prehistórico, pero él amaba esas viejas ropas que sus hijos y esposa llegaron a usar (aunque con algunas diferencias).

Estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado por lo que pudiese suceder entre combate y combate; tenía miedo de que "esa" parte de él regresara y no pudiera controlarse.

—Ixchel, protege a nuestros nietos y a aquellos a quien estimo —hizo una plegaria a su amada para que interviniera para obtener el favor de sus dioses.

Kiara también se estaba preparando para guiar a su pueblo en tan difíciles momentos. Como cualquier persona (especialmente alguien de su edad), estaba asustada de lo que pudiese suceder.

—Las pruebas de los dioses pueden ser tan difíciles y crueles —se dijo. En unos días cumpliría trece años de edad y cinco como gobernante. Era aún muy joven, en todos los sentidos, pero ya se iba a enfrentar a algo que sus antecesores jamás se hubiesen imaginado.

—Majestad —la llamó un joven al que Kiara reconoció como el prometido de su tío —, ya todo está listo —ella agradeció su ayuda. En unos minutos emitiría un comunicado a toda su nación para infundirles valor.

Asteria estaba investigando los sistemas de seguridad; no era posible que este hubiese fallado, ella misma había revisado todos los equipos y estaban en perfecto estado. No existía ningún error, en los últimos diez meses.

—Tiene razón, maestra Asteria —dijo uno de los ingenieros encargados —. El sistema de protección antiaéreo fue desactivado a las 1600 horas y vuelto activar a las 1620 horas.

—¿Puedes rastrear al responsable? —el atlante asintió, pero eso le tomaría horas o tal vez días.

Asteria lo dejó trabajar, debía informarle a Argos lo que había descubierto.

El primer ataque fue en las costas de Cuba y Costa Rica; América conocía el punto débil de Atlántida: sus nietos, por lo que estos eran sus blancos principales –aunque no tocaba a México –. España y Brasil habían contenido la refriega. Como respuesta, Argos mismo había lanzado un bombardeo en Boston.

—Estas armas son increíbles —comentó Antonio mirando la punta de la lanza que Asteria le había dado. Cuando ella les entregó el armamento, todos pensaron que estaba loca, ¡¿Lanzas y flechas contra tanques? Pero quedaron anonadados cuando las saetas destruyeron los barcos daneses.

—Debemos estar alertas —dijo la amazona. Se encontraban en las costas de Santa Cruz del Sur, Cuba; desgraciadamente, la guerra, en su mayoría, se estaba llevando a cabo en los territorios de los latinos.

—Yo protegeré mi casa —dijo Jorge con seguridad —, por favor, vayan a ayudar a mis hermanos.

—¡De ninguna manera te dejaré solo! —lo regañó España. No quería abandonar a ninguno de sus hijos en esta guerra. La amazona se acercó a Antonio y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Mis guerreras se quedarán aquí —anunció Asteria, posó sus ojos en el cubano quien estaba serio —. Eres un gran guerrero, lo sé, porque tuve el honor de instruirte por algunos meses… se que sabrás llevarlas a la victoria.

—Se que podrás hacerlo solo —lo apoyó Brasil —. En el pasado, Cuba soportó los ataques de Estados Unidos, se que lo harás bien.

Jorge sonrió, agradeciendo la confianza de su primo y de la amazona. Le prometió a su padre, a Brasil y a su maestra que no permitiría que el enemigo avanzara.

—Buena suerte…

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Amor, se llama el juego. En el que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerse daño:** Amor se llama el juego de Joaquín Sabina.


	18. Spirits reborn parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 18.- Spirits reborn parte I**

Brasil, Argentina, Ecuador, Perú y Chile habían unido fuerzas haciendo que el enemigo le resultara imposible poder entrar a territorio latino, al menos por el sur y centro, mientras que Venezuela, Colombia, Panamá y Costa Rica, ayudaban a sus hermanos Haití, Jamaica, Puerto Rico y República Dominicana.

Perú y El Salvador acababan de enfrentarse a las fuerzas de la marina turcas, había sido una batalla bastante agobiante para Luis y Alejandro pero bien valía la pena si podían proteger su casa y la de sus hermanos.

—Esto fue tremendo —comentó el peruano dejándose caer en la arena. Se encontraban en las costas de Guatemala.

—Por lo menos pudimos defender la casa de Ana y patearle el trasero al creído de Turquía —comentó Alejandro dejándose caer en la arena.

—Hm. ¿Cómo estarán los demás? —dijo Luis, estaba preocupado por Cuba, Costa Rica y los otros que vivían en islas, también le preocupaba España, Romano y sobre todo su abuelo que mandaba la mayor parte de sus recursos para protegerlos a ellos, temía que, si el enemigo se llegara a enterar, lo atacara.

—Y pensar que todo esto es por la calentura del pendejo del gringo —Alejandro soltó en carcajadas ante el comentario de su hermano. Quizás, el estar tantos meses con María y Pedro les había contagiado su forma de hablar.

—Si no era por eso, te aseguro que sería por otra cosa —Alejandro suspiró —. Alfred sólo busca una excusa para apoderarse de nuestros territorios.

—Es verdad… —como olvidar todas las bases militares estadounidenses que había en sus casas y que tuvieron que deshabilitar, gracias a eso, muchas de sus cárceles estaban llenas.

—Hay que ponernos en marcha, el tío Francis ya debe de estar esperándonos con Ana —Perú asintió, aún faltaba mucho para poder ganar la guerra.

La flota aérea conocida "Fritz" a cargo de Prusia se encontraba estacionada en el aeropuerto del puerto de Acapulco, en el estado de Guerrero, México. En sus costas, estaban anclados seis buques de guerra alemanes, seis franceses y tres atlantes.

María estaba con Gilbert, preparando la estrategia para defender esa parte del Golfo, mientras que del lado del Pacífico, Pedro e Iván hacían lo propio.

Al final, México había tenido que entrar a la guerra cuando barcos daneses, bombardearon las costas de Baja California Norte y Chiapas.

—Deberías regresar a Rusia, tu gente también te necesita —dijo Pedro a Iván, el aludido lo miró le sonrió y lo besó.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró —, México es quien está en peligro, da —Pedro desvió la mirada, estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—Yo… preferiría que defendieras tu casa y a nuestro hijo.

Rusia se puso serio; tomó la barbilla de México y dijo:

—Yo los protegeré a los dos… y cuando esto termine, ¿México será uno con Rusia?

—Pero si ya… —se quedo callado cuando vio al ruso ponerse de rodillas y rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, poco después, sacó un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de jade; en el reverso tenía una inscripción:

"Мы являемся одним"*

—¿Pedro se casará conmigo? —quizás no era ni el lugar ni el momento pero dadas las circunstancias, Rusia temía que no lo hacía.

Por otro lado; México del Norte estaba tan sorprendido que sólo atinó a abrazarse de su amado y besarlo con pasión, después de un momento se separaron y Pedro dijo:

—¡Sí, me casaré contigo! —exclamó volviendo a besarlo.

El sonido de un disparo resonó. Todo fue demasiado rápido; el grito doloso de Rusia y luego su cuerpo cayendo al suelo… la sangre.

—Alfred, kolkolkol….

—Tú… —Alfred estaba a unos pasos atrás de Rusia, aún con la pistola apuntándole. Su rostro estaba descompuesto por la locura y la ira. Pedro tenía la mirada acuosa a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir; la furia se apoderó de él, sus ojos se volvieron tan rojos como la sangre —. ¿Cómo lograste pasar la frontera? —su voz sonaba tan ajena a él, tan gruesa, oscura y sombría, pero no le importó.

—Vine a rescatarte —dijo Alfred. Se acercó a la pareja, apuntándole a Rusia a quemarropa en la cabeza, estaba a punto de tirar del gatillo, pero… México fue más rápido, lanzándose contra el rubio y lo alejó de su prometido.

—Pedro, ¿Qué haces?, ¡Escapa!, yo detendré a éste mal… —con un fuerte puñetazo, México le hizo callar.

—Te lo diré por última vez… —su voz era cada vez más sombría, como la de un demonio sediento de sangre —. Yo amo a Rusia y jamás lo dejaré… mucho menos por alguien que nos ha herido.

Se alejó de América para examinar a Rusia, suspiró aliviado, al cerciorarse que la bala sólo había herido su hombro y no parecía haber tocado alguna arteria importante, aunque sangraba mucho.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Iván a Pedro acariciándole la mejilla, ensuciándolo un poco con la sangre que brotaba copiosamente de su hombro y manchaba su uniforme.

—Tonto… yo debería preguntarte eso —Alfred gruñó furioso. Esa mirada y ese dulce tono de voz que México le dedicaba a Rusia y que sólo debía pertenecerle a él. Tomó su arma, decidido; sí Pedro no era suyo, no sería de nadie.

Apuntó, dispuesto a matarlos, pero… algo le arrebató el arma con tal fuerza que prácticamente le rompió el brazo. Sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, fue lanzado al suelo, cayendo boca abajo, algo muy pesado le impidió incorporarse.

—Tata…

—¡Pedro! —dijo Romano abrazándolo tan fuerte que parecía querer asfixiarlo —, ¡maldito mocoso!

Atlántida tenía a Alfred apresado entre su cuerpo y el suelo, aplicándole una llave para evitar que escapara, mientras que Alemania lo encañonaba con su propia arma.

Lovino y Ludwig se encontraban con Argos cuando recibieron la noticia de la intromisión de Alfred en territorio mexicano.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —les preguntó Argos reforzando su agarre.

—Da —respondió Rusia entre dientes, la verdad, la herida le dolía horrores y la pérdida de sangre le hacía sentirse débil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la Atlántida. Los pequeños ya tenían la apariencia de niños de cuatro años, aunque su habla y razonamiento eran de infantes mucho mayores. Avalón, era el único que permanecía en el imperio para proteger a las pequeñas naciones y enseñarles las artes secretas de la magia.

—Señor Oberón —lo llamó el pequeño Sonnen. Él y el resto de los niños se encontraban con el caído reino en su biblioteca personal.

—¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar esto? —cuestionó Alice haciendo un puchero —Esto es aburrido, maldición.

—Es necesario que lo aprendan —dijo Avalón sobándose la sienes. Esos niños eran un real dolor de cabeza.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Iker.

—Tonto —lo regañó Rose —, nosotros somos países y debemos saber magia para ayudar a nuestra gente y a nuestros papis —miró a Oberón no muy segura de haber dicho lo correcto —, ¿no es así, abuelito?

—Así es. Ustedes, nacieron aquí, en Atlántida, e incluso, pertenecen al imperio y como tal, poseen parte de magia ancestral y deben aprender a dominar ese don.

—Señor Oberón —dijo Alejandro quien estaba sentado entre los mellizos —. Yo no soy como ellos —era verdad, hasta el momento, Avalón no había podido descubrir qué país sería el bisnieto de Argos, aunque era obvio que el atlante si sabía.

Oberón no sabía que contestar, por suerte, las alarmas que indicaban el arribo de naves aliadas. Los niños se emocionaron, pues, seguramente, sus padres habían regresado; salieron de la habitación a gran velocidad. Avalón suspiró, pero él también estaba ansioso por ver a Argos, sólo esperaba que trajeran buenas noticias.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Мы являемся одним:** Somos uno


	19. ¿La guerra terminó?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 19.- ¿La guerra terminó? **

La nave aterrizó en la pequeña pista del palacio de Argos. Los niños y Avalón ya se encontraban en el lugar, pero no eran los únicos, también estaban algunos miembros del grupo _Leviatán_; lo que preocupó a Oberón fue la presencia de Otoxi y su equipo médico.

Los primeros en descender fueron Rusia que era ayudado por México a mantenerse de pie; al ver a sus padres con los uniformes militares manchados de sangre, el pequeño Nicolai comenzó a llorar, quiso correr a su encuentro pero Avalón se lo impidió hasta que Iván fue subido a la camilla.

—¡Papá! —chilló el niño aferrándose a la mano del ruso.

—Estoy bien —le dijo Iván dedicándole una sonrisa para calmarlo —, Nicolai es un guerrero, ¿da?

—D-da... —respondió entre sollozos, su pequeño cuerpecito era atacado por espasmos a causa del llanto.

Otoxi estaba examinando la herida en el hombro del ruso; la bala estaba cerca de una arteria importante por lo que decidieron trasladarlo al quirófano para extraer el proyectil y detener el sangrado.

—Mamá, ¿el papá de Nicolai se pondrá bien? —Pedro miró a su hijo y lo cargó prometiéndole que todo saldría bien. Romano bajó poco después y le dijo que se llevara al niño, él hizo lo mismo con los otros infantes.

Finalmente, Atlántida y Alemania descendieron con Estados Unidos entre ellos. El angloamericano tenía un grueso grillete en el cuello con una cadena que lo conectaba a unas esposas que le llegaban casi hasta los codos y le cubrían completamente las manos. Inmediatamente, uno de los miembros del escuadrón _Leviatán_ le colocó una venda en los ojos, mientras que los otros lo apuntaban con sus lanzas para escoltarlo a la prisión.

Argos y Oberón fueron los únicos que los siguieron, pues Alemania se había retirado que quería ver a su hija.

Una vez en su celda, le quitaron la venda a Alfred para que pudiese apreciar "su nuevo hogar", pero no los grilletes.

—Espero que tu estancia aquí sea lo más incomoda posible —le dijo Argos empujando a Alfred a una silla de madera, el único mueble en la habitación.

—Esto no me detendrá —dijo Estados Unidos enfurecido —, ¡No pueden contener a un héroe! —Atlántida frunció el ceño, estaba arto de escuchar al rubio repetir lo mismo como si fuese una especie de mantra.

_Tú no eres un héroe, sólo eres un chiquillo que busca cualquier excusa para tomar lo que no te pertenece. Pero eso se ha terminado, porque no dejare que lastimes a mi familia, ni a mis amigos._

Atlántida salió de la celda, junto con los guardias dejando a Avalón a solas con el prisionero. Alfred miró a la ex nación de los pies a la cabeza; era tan parecido a Inglaterra, las mismas cejas pobladas, el mismo color de ojos, aunque la mirada era diferente, la de Oberón eran los ojos de alguien sabio que conocía muchos de los secretos del mundo.

—Aun estas a tiempo de acabar con esta locura, muchacho —dijo Oberón con parsimonia. No conocía a Alfred, en el tiempo que el menor permaneció en Atlántida, como huésped, jamás intercambiaron palabra alguna, ni siquiera una mirada. Sin embargo, el norteamericano era "hijo" de Arthur y por lo tanto, su nieto, pero eso a Estados Unidos no le importaba, él sólo quería recuperar lo que, según él le pertenecía.

Atlántida caminaba a paso lento por los grandes pasillos de su palacio. Estaba furioso con Alemania por impedirle matar a Estados Unidos, ¡incluso Pedro lo quería muerto!, pero Ludwig había alegado que lo mejor era hacerle un juicio o de lo contrario, la guerra podría agravarse aún más.

—Me estoy ablandando —se reprochó. En otros tiempos, le habría arrancado la piel a su enemigo, mientras éste aun continuaba con vida, o sacado los ojos, cortado la lengua, las manos y los pies y después dejado cerca de un hormiguero o en donde las alimañas pudiesen devorarlo.

Oberón abandonó la prisión, furioso, había tratado de hacer que su nieto entrara en razón, pero le resultó inútil. Estados Unidos era aún más terco que Argos y Asteria cuando intentaban demostrar quién era el mejor de los dos (y eso ya era decir mucho).

Alfred se sentó en el suelo de frío mármol, que era mucho más cómodo que la silla donde lo habían dejado; trató de romper los grilletes, pero le resultaba inútil, eran demasiado fuertes. Examinó el lugar donde estaba; era una pequeña habitación de no más de 2x2, en una esquina había un lavabo y un retrete, la puerta era un haz de luz semi transparente de color azul que seguramente tenía algún truco, pues de lo contrario, no lo hubiesen dejado libre de las piernas.

Escuchó unos pasos y frunció el ceño; tal vez Avalón regresaba para tratar de convencerlo, pero en su lugar se encontró con una niña que atravesó la puerta sin mayores complicaciones y se colocó frente a él.

Era una niña hermosa, tenía los ojos de un verde claro y su cabello se parecía mucho al de Francis, usaba un lindo vestido rosa de alta costura que seguramente era francés.

—Así que tu eres la oveja negra de la familia, como dice abuelito —dijo la niña como quien descubre un gran misterio —, creí que eras mas grande.

—¿Quién eres? —la niña infló las mejillas a modo de puchero.

—Soy Rose, tú eres mi hermano mayor —dijo la pequeña —. Te pareces a Matty, aunque tú tienes cara de tonto y tus ojos no son tan bonitos.

A pesar de que la niña no tenía ni un año de vida, era muy analítica y estudiaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que la rodeaba. Alfred tampoco era tonto, no por nada era uno de los países más poderosos del mundo y vio en la infanta, la oportunidad perfecta para obtener algo de información.

Estados Unidos inició una conversación con ella con la excusa de conocerla mejor. A pesar de toda su inteligencia y perspicacia, Rose era aún muy joven y terminó cayendo en los planes del mayor.

Le contó cómo había burlado a los guardias pues deseaba conocer al hermano que tanto deseaba, hacía enojar a su "mami" y a su abuelito. Le dijo sobre su vida en Atlántida y lo bueno que era su "tío" Argos, incluso le habló de los otros niños.

—¿Conoces a Alexander? —Rose asintió con la cabeza. A ella le gustaba el pequeño Nicolai porque era el único que si creía en la magia y podía ver las hadas que su abuelo le había dado. Alfred sonrió al descubrir que su _hermanita_ estaba interesada en su hijo, ¿cosa de familia interesarse por los mexicanos?, tal vez… —. Él es mi hijo.

Rose se cruzó de brazos, arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

—El papá de Alex es el señor Iván y su mamá es el señor Pedro.

—El comunista y ese viejo tienen a Pedro amenazado —dijo —, ellos quieren que él no esté conmigo.

_Los rusos y los atlantes son los villanos que quieren destruir al héroe…_

Ese comentario hizo que rose se molestara, ella era una atlante por nacimiento y conocía a Argos y a Iván y los conocía suficiente para saber que ellos jamás lastimarían a las personas que amaban.

—El tío Gilbert y el tío Antonio tenían razón —dijo Rose enojada —, estás completamente loco.

La niña dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, dejando a Estados Unidos completamente solo y enfurecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bielorrusia demostraba su furia contra el ejército de Polonia; Asteria, algunas latinas, Portugal y Hungría la observaban desde una nave atlante.

—Mmm, se ve tan sexy —comentó la amazona en el momento que Natasha sometía a Feliks quien lloriqueaba para que lo dejaran tranquilo.

—Bueno… es un enemigo menos del cual preocuparnos —comentó Guatemala entre nerviosa y asustada.

—Esta guerra es una locura —comentó Portugal. En lo que iba de las confrontaciones, muchas vidas se habían perdido y muchas más sufrían.

Temisquira no veía la guerra de la misma manera; para ella, un campo de batalla era un lugar glorioso donde se demostraba el poderío y sólo uno salía victorioso. Si, había muertes y mucho sufrimiento, pero bien valía la pena por acabar con el enemigo.

Asteria bajó de la nave para ir al encuentro de Natasha, la fundió en un abrazo y la besó en los labios; verla cubierta de la sangre del enemigo le provocaba una gran excitación pero no era muy buena idea hacerle el amor en pleno campo de batalla, no que no quisiera, pero había demasiada gente observando.

—Eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien —le dijo entre besos.

—Y tú estás loca —la amazona sonrió, si, estaba loca, pero por ella.

Poco después, Hungría y Venezuela les informaron que debían regresar a la nave, pues Argos y su superiora estaban en los canales de todo el mundo.

_Gente de la tierra, Estados Unidos ha sido derrotado _—dijo Kiara haciendo gala de su porte real. —_Atlántida no desea más sangre derramada… exhorto a los aliados de Estados Unidos a rendirse, les doy mi palabra de reina que no habrá represalias… ya hemos perdido suficientes vidas de ambos bandos._

Pocas horas después del comunicado, los países que estaban aliados con Alfred, se rindieron y el imperio Atlante cumplió su palabra

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

América llevaba horas en su celda, a esas alturas, el sueño causado por el aburrimiento lo había vencido y ahora dormía recargado en una esquina.

—Que patético eres… —Alfred se despertó de golpe, frente a él se encontraba un atlante —. Si hubieras seguido mis indicaciones, ahora tú serías el vencedor y no el perdedor.

—Tú… —el atlante sonrió regodeándose de la confusión del otro.

—Te sacaré de aquí, pero a cambio, tú debes ayudarme a tomar mi lugar como gobernante del imperio Atlante.

—¿Y si me rehúso? —era muy simple, lo dejaba ahí para esperar su juicio y lo mejor, era que nadie le creería si lo acusaba.

—Bien… te ayudaré… pero quiero a mi hijo a cambio —el atlante asintió, para él, los países que habían nacido recientemente eran una abominación que debían ser eliminados.

El atlante liberó al rubio de los grilletes, pero no se los quitó, le dijo que debía esperar a la media noche y le dijo que el pequeño Nicolai lo estaría esperando dentro de una nave de escape, lo suficientemente pequeña y rápida para no ser detectada, le dio su ubicación y le pidió que esperara la señal.

A media noche; el atlante traidor creó una distracción, explotando algunas naves de carga, en ese momento, la barrera que mantenía a Alfred encerrado desapareció, Estados Unidos sonrió y se liberó completamente de los grilletes. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos y llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la nave; en efecto, el niño se encontraba profundamente dormido en uno de los asientos.

_Continuará…_


	20. Ojos rojos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 20.- Ojos rojos**

Pedro estaba profundamente dormido en una silla, junto a la cama donde descansaba Rusia, a quien habían sedado para evitar que fuese a la prisión y matara a Alfred. En la enfermería, como en todo el palacio, no había ningún ruido mayor al de los propios de la noche.

Muchos dormían, a excepción de Kiara quien se encontraba hablando con el presidente de los Estados Unidos para negociar el cese al fuego.

—… las intenciones de Atlántida no son esas —le aseguró Kiara con parsimonia —. Lo único que le interesa a mi nación es vivir en paz…

Llevaban horas negociando la rendición de Estados Unidos y la libertad de los prisioneros de ambos bandos. Finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo.

Kiara soltó un suspiro cansado cuando la comunicación terminó. Faltaban poco para el amanecer; a primera hora de la mañana tendría que dar un discurso para anunciar el fin de la guerra, lo que significaba que apenas podría dormir un poco.

La niña reina meditó sobre los acontecimientos que se habían su citado desde que Atlántida estaba de nuevo en la superficie. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que sintió los rayos del astro rey sobre su piel, ¡el sol era tan hermoso! Pero lo que más le gustaba era la luna; esa bella perla que coronaba el manto nocturno y es que le recordaba tanto a su querida madre.

Se estaba quedando dormida sobre el escritorio cuando apareció Unma, con una lanza en la mano, agitado y sudoroso.

—¿Tío?…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —ella asintió confundida. Unma suspiró aliviado. Al parecer unas naves de exploración habían estallado media hora atrás.

—Creímos que había sido algún desperfecto —dijo el hombre con seriedad —, pero no fue así.

Cuando se hizo el cambio de guardia que cuidaba al prisionero, se percataron que los celadores estaban muertos y Alfred había desaparecido.

—Activa las alarmas en todo el reino —ordenó Kiara —, que se cierren todas las salidas, no quiero que una sola pluma caiga sin que yo me entere —Unma asintió y se retiró a cumplir el mandato de su reina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando las alarmas sonaron; los países se despertaron alarmados e inmediatamente corrieron a las habitaciones de sus hijos, preocupados por su seguridad. Pedro y María entraron juntos a la alcoba de Nicolai.

Al pie de la cama se encontraba Pandora, su pelaje blanco estaba enrojecido por la sangre que brotaba de la profunda herida que tenía en el lomo, no había nada que pudieran hacer… estaba muerta.

—¡Virgen de Guadalupe! —chilló María, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Esto alarmó aún más a Pedro.

—¡¿Nico? mijo, ¿Dónde estás? —Pedro estaba desesperado, si algo le pasaba a su niño… jamás se lo perdonaría.

Registraron la habitación de arriba abajo, entraron al baño. Con horror descubrieron el cuerpo de Cerberos, le habían perforado el cráneo con algo filoso. Los hermanos salieron de la habitación desesperados; corrieron en diferentes direcciones buscando al infante. Pedro, incluso regresó a la enfermería con la esperanza de encontrarlo en ese lugar.

—No está, no está… —dijo Pedro entre sollozos. Se encontraba en la sala con sus hermanos y el resto de su familia. Asteria apareció poco después, para informar a Argos que Alfred había escapado de Atlántida.

Cuando Pedro lo escuchó, sintió como si algo se rompiera por dentro. Una furia que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de él, miró a su hermana, ella estaba en iguales condiciones.

—_**Vamos**_ —le dijo María, su mellizo asintió con la cabeza. España quiso detenerlos, pero fue inútil, ambos mexicanos habían desarrollado (de pronto), una fuerza extraordinaria.

—_**Esto sólo nos incumbe a nosotros**_ —dijo Pedro antes de irse junto con su hermana, dejando a la mayoría de los presentes, confundidos y asustados.

Argos se levantó de su lugar, con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la salida, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, miró a los presentes y dijo:

—Dejen que ellos se encarguen —las réplicas no se hicieron esperar. Aunque Estados Unidos perdiera la guerra, era aun demasiado poderoso y México no era oponente para él —_**. No interfieran en esto o les pesará…**_

Atlántida alcanzó a sus nietos; ambos iban a oponerse a que los acompañara, pero lo meditaron mejor… no tenían forma de salir de ahí sin la ayuda de su abuelo. Argos los guió hasta un pequeño hangar oculto en el bosquecillo; en ese lugar, el imperio guardaba su nave más veloz y con mejor tecnología bélica. La aeronave era pequeña, con espacio sólo para cuatro personas; su aspecto se asemejaba al de un ave con las alas extendidas.

Antes de subir, Argos les dio la empuñadura de una espada y dos brazaletes plateados, a los dos mexicanos, ninguno de los dos preguntó al respecto (el armamento de la casa de su abuelo era único en todo aspecto). Abordaron la nave en silencio y esta despegó de forma vertical.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nicolai despertó en una habitación que no era la suya. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con imágenes de superhéroes, que para el niño no eran más que dibujos de hombres con trajes ridículos.

Las sábanas de la cama eran de color rojo con cientos de mini círculos amarillos con un rayo rojo. En una esquina había un televisor de LCD con diferentes consolas de videojuegos.

Nicolai se levantó de la cama y vio, para su horror que llevaba un pijama azul con rojo que tenía una "S" en el pecho.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó el niño con una mueca de asco. De pronto, los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegaron a su mente como un relámpago. El atlante irrumpiendo en su habitación, como Pandora y Cerberos habían salido a su defensa, pero el intruso los asesinó a sangre fría.

—Pandora… Cerberos… —Nicolai se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando por la suerte de sus queridas mascotas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Alfred entró con el desayuno; en su rostro tenía una sonrisa radiante.

—¡_Good morning_! —dijo Alfred. Nicolai retrocedió un paso, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos —No tengas miedo, no pienso lastimarte, Alexander.

—Me llamo Alejandro —dijo frunciendo el ceño —. Tú eres el hermano de Rose. Eres el responsable de que mi papi esté herido…

—Tu padre soy yo… —Nicolai gritó colérico. Su papá era Rusia, uno de los países más grandes del mundo y su mamá era México, el cuerno de la abundancia*.

—Eres mi hijo. Rusia engañó a Pedro —le dijo Alfred con voz suave y cantarina para tratar de calmar al pequeño —. Do not worry, your daddy is a hero and will to rescue your mother the villain!

Estados Unidos se acercó para intentar abrazarlo, pero Nicolai le lanzó una patada y se alejó de él.

—Kolkolkol —los dientes de Alfred rechinaron cuando el niño hizo el mismo sonido que Iván hacia cuando algo le molestaba; lo que más le impresionó fue ver como los ojos de Nicolai pasaban de lilas a rojos tan brillantes como carbones encendidos.

—¡Alexander Jones! —lo amonestó cuando el infante comenzó a lanzarle cuanto objeto tenía a su alcance.

—¡Me llamo Alejandro Nicolai Braginski García! —gritó enfurecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Atlántida; las cosas estaban algo tensas. Los médicos habían tenido que suministrarle más sedantes al ruso para evitar que se enterara del secuestro de su hijo e intentara hacer alguna locura. Los países europeos aliados al imperio se preparaban para hacer un bloqueo, tanto comercial como de territorio para obligar a Estados Unidos a entregar a Nicolai y a los prisioneros de guerra.

En esos momentos, los latinos se encontraban solos en la sala del palacio de su abuelo. Todos ellos estaban preocupados por su sobrino y el futuro del mundo.

_Acababan de salir de una guerra y estaban a punto de entrar a otra._

—Deberíamos hacer algo —dijo Ecuador preocupado. Los latinos asintieron con la cabeza. Ya estaban artos de que Alfred hiciera siempre lo que se le diera la gana, sin importarle a quien pudiera perjudicar.

—Hay que enseñarle que si te metes con un latino, ¡te metes con todos! —dijo Venezuela.

—Fátima tiene razón —la apoyó Costa Rica.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —cuestionó Puerto Rico bajando la mirada —Él sigue siendo más fuerte que nosotros.

—Separados somos débiles —aceptó Cuba cruzándose de brazos —, pero…

—Juntos somos invencibles —finalizó Costa Rica.

—Hay que enseñarle a ése oweonado de Alfred la fuerza que heredamos de nuestros padres —agregó Chile. Sus hermanos y primos asintieron con firmeza. Ya era hora de mostrarle al mundo que ellos eran los dignos hijos de Azteca, Maya e Inca.

Alfred había encerrado a Nicolai en su habitación. Debía esforzarse mucho si quería que su "hijo" lo quisiera y se olvidara de las mentiras de Atlántida y Rusia.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca; minutos atrás, el Secretario de Defensa le había informado que el escuadrón especial "Boinas Verdes"*, ya se encontraba en Atlántida a la espera de órdenes. Sonrió complacido, ése atlante le estaba sirviendo más de lo que esperaba.

En Atlántida, Kiara estaba terminando de alistarse para dar un _ultimátum_ a Estados Unidos. Sus sirvientas le pintaron la piel colocándole manchas para que luciera como un jaguar. Kratos, Atal y Aron, harían lo propio para garantizar el regreso de Nicolai y de los atlantes que aun permanecían en el país enemigo.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse; Kiara se dirigió a la sala del trono, de donde transmitiría el mensaje, en el camino, su padre le cerró el paso. Yaxkin la miró de pies a cabeza.

La reina usaba una túnica larga de color rojo, que permitía ver la piel pintada para que se asemejara a un jaguar; en su mano izquierda llevaba un escudo con el símbolo atlante y en la derecha una lanza con tres plumas rojas.

—Kiara…

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para sus "te lo dije" —le cortó con seriedad —. La representación de Estados Unidos ha secuestrado a Nicolai…

—¿La diplomacia ha fallado? —dijo Yaxkin burlándose —. Son bárbaros… salvajes y sólo entienden el idioma de la lanza. Es por eso que una niña no debe ser reina, en especial una niña como…

—¿Cómo yo? —habló Kiara enojada —, la hija ilegítima que el "noble" príncipe Yaxkin tuvo con una sirvienta. Una bastarda que no fue educada en la aristocracia. ¿Es eso a lo que se refiere, padre?

El hombre no respondió.

—Le tengo noticias. Yo soy Kiara, el nuevo sol, reina del gran imperio atlante —sentenció dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca.

Yaxkin sonrió cuando se quedó solo en el pasillo. Por lo menos ya estaba actuando como una reina, ya después le haría pagar el insulto que le causó con su forma irrespetuosa de hablarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estados Unidos había enviado un mensaje a los países que creaban el cerco. Si no quitaban sus embarcaciones, comenzarían a lanzar bombas nucleares. Kiara había respondido la amenaza, alegando que no se retirarían hasta que no entregaran a Nicolai y a los atlantes prisioneros, lo mismo hicieron sus aliados.

—Majestad, ¿está segura de esto? —le preguntó Unma preocupado. Kiara asintió, hasta ese momento, ella había sido muy permisiva y ya era momento de enseñarle al mundo cual era el verdadero poder del imperio más poderoso del mundo.

En el mismo palacio de la reina, se encontraba el traidor, sentado en un sillón y bebiendo un poco de licor atlante. Miraba una pantalla donde se mostraba un noticiero estadounidense. Sonrió, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección; ya era momento de hacer su jugada.

Presionó el dije que colgaba de su cuello, segundos después, se escuchó una detonación y el palacio entero sufrió una fuerte sacudida.

—La diversión ha comenzado…

Las ciudades atlantes eran un completo caos; los soldados estadounidenses (que habían aparecido de forma misteriosa), mataban todo lo que se moviera, sin importar si era atlantes o no. Los escuadrones especiales hacían lo posible por contener al enemigo, pero les estaba resultando difícil… los invasores usaban armas del imperio.

La ciudad sagrada no estaba en mejores condiciones, los palacios de invitados habían sido destruidos desde sus cimientos, el de Argos fue el menos afectado, sólo unos cuantos muros se habían derrumbado; la mitad del palacio de la reina se había derrumbado.

—¡Kiara, debemos salir de aquí! —le dijo Unma tratando de que la niña se levantara de su trono, pero ella se mantenía estoica, a pesar de los daños que el salón había sufrido —Llamaré a los guardias…

—No. Los guardias de la ciudad prohibida y el ejército deben proteger a mi pueblo... —dijo Kiara con seriedad.

Unma asintió, aunque no muy conforme. Envió una señal a través de su brazalete para que el General iniciara la invasión a Estados Unidos.

La puerta voló en pedazos y cinco boinas verdes ingresaron, apuntando a la reina y su tío con sus armas.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El cuerno de la abundancia: ** Es el nombre que se le da a México por ser rico en recursos (lo que es paradójico con la pobreza que existe en su territorio, ¡gracias políticos!).

**Boinas Verdes:** Las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos (en inglés: United States Army Special Forces), también conocidos con el apodo de Boinas Verdes (Green Berets) es una unidad de operaciones especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos. La fuerza fue fundada en 1952 por el Coronel Aaron Bank y tomó en parte como modelo a los SAS (Special Air Service) británicos en cuanto a ser grupos reducidos de cuatro o cinco hombres, a la especialización de todos sus miembros y a técnicas como la famosa Corazones y Mentes.1 Como ésta unidad, los boinas verdes son grupos de cuatro o cinco hombres, todos ellos con el rango de sargento o superior, especializados cada uno en una tarea como explosivos y demoliciones, transmisiones, medicina, idiomas...


	21. Inicio del fin

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 21.- Inicio del fin**

Nicolai había destrozado todos los muebles de la habitación; en esos momentos golpeaba la puerta con los trozos de una patineta, pero era inútil, su cuerpo –aunque de una nación –, era de un niño de tres años y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para romper la gruesa madera.

Exhausto y con sus manitas lastimadas. Se dejó caer sentado sobre la alfombra y lloró llamando a su mamá.

Estaba asustado…

—Quiero… a mi mami… —sollozó. No quería llorar, los guerreros no lloraban, pero no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo era asaltado por pequeños espasmos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y dos niñas asomaron la cabeza; al ver al niño se acercaron para tratar de consolarlo.

—No te asustes —le dijo la mayor al ver como Nicolai retrocedía como un animalito asustado y sus ojos volvían a tomar un tono carmesí —. Soy Malia y ella es mi hermana Shasa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Shasa dándole golpecitos en la espalda para que se relajara.

—… Alejandro… —sollozó —Nicolai…

—¿Alejandro?, ¿eres el hijo del señor Alfred? —le preguntó Malia sonriendo —Él nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¡Ese señor no es mi papi! —dijo enojado, asustando a las niñas —, mi papá se llama Iván y es Rusia.

—¿Entonces no eres hijo de México y el señor Alfred?

—Mi mami si es México, pero el señor malo no es mi papá —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¿Eres hijo de la señorita María, verdad? —Nicolai negó con la cabeza. Ella era su tía.

—Mi mamá se llama Pedro

—¿El señor Pedro? —dijo Shasa sorprendida —, pero él es hombre.

—¿Y? —cuestionó haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Para ese momento ya había dejado de llorar —Los papis de Rose, Sonnen, Jul, Iker y Ali, también son hombres.

Las niñas se miraron entre sí; era obvio que lo que les enseñaban en la escuela sobre que sólo las mujeres podían tener bebés no se aplicaba con los países.

—Entonces no eres hijo de Alfred —Nicolai negó con la cabeza —. Malia, hay que ayudarlo.

—Sí, te ayudaremos a regresar con tu mami —el niño las miró y sonrió, ambas quedaron sorprendidas del precioso color lila que tenían los ojos del pequeño… sin duda no era hijo de su nación.

Llevaban ya una hora de vuelo; las cosas se habían complicado en el mundo entero. Atlántida estaba sufriendo ataques y Argos lo resentía, pero mantenía su pose estoica para evitar preocupar a sus nietos.

—Llegaremos a Washington en media hora —dijo el atlante, su voz tenía un matiz extraño en su voz.

—Tata… —lo llamó María preocupada.

—Estoy bien… mi pequeña guerrera —le dijo entre dientes. La verdad es que su cuerpo le dolía horrores. Se llevó una mano a la frente, inmediatamente sintió algo húmedo; cerró los ojos, sabía que era sangre.

Atlántida se limpió la sangre tratando de ser disimulado, por suerte, sus nietos no se dieron cuenta pues en ese momento; en la radio de la nave se escuchó la orden del general Kratos.

_Todas las unidades, inicien ataque…_

—Por Dios, ¿Por qué el ejército atlante ataca tan de repente? —preguntó Pedro en voz alta.

—No. Esto es la respuesta de las agresiones que Estados Unidos está cometiendo en Atlántida —ambos mexicanos se taparon la boca con las manos; su abuelo estaba bañado en sangre.

—Tata… yo… lo siento —Pedro se sentía tan culpable; Argos debería estar ayudando a su gente, en vez de con ellos. Atlántida le sonrió, estiró su brazo y le acarició la cabeza, ya que estaba sentado a su derecha.

_Jamás te disculpes por las consecuencias que puedan surgir por proteger a tus seres queridos. Eres un guerrero; un hijo de Azteca y Maya nunca debe mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie._

Pedro y María asintieron con la cabeza, aunque no podían evitar preocuparse por Argos; la sangre no paraba de brotar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una hora antes del ataque a Atlántida; Alfred estaba junto al presidente y las cabezas principales de la milicia.

—Nuestro aliado atlante desea hablar con ustedes —dijo el Secretario poniendo una especie de disco metálico en el centro de la mesa. El objeto se abrió como flor; una luz blanquecina salió. Lentamente, la imagen semitransparente de tamaño natural, fue apareciendo.

—Saludos —dijo la figura que estaba ataviada con una túnica y capucha que le cubría la cabeza impidiendo verle el rostro —. Hablaré lo más simple posible, para que sus pequeñas mentes primitivas puedan comprender.

Uno de los militares se levantó de su lugar, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos e insultó al holograma.

—General, siéntese —le pidió el presidente antes de posar su atención en la figura translucida. —Atlante… he hablado con su reina y hemos llegado a un acuerdo de paz…

—Ustedes los estadounidenses han creído (desde el inicio de su país), que son la nación más poderosa —lo interrumpió el traidor —. ¿Dejarán que una pequeña niña les dé órdenes? Que patético.

—¿Qué sugiere? —era más que obvio para el atlante que ese comentario sería más que suficiente para tenerlos en sus manos.

—Su estimado Secretario ha sido tan amable de enviarme a sus _Boinas Verdes_, en una hora se iniciará el ataque y les sugiero que estén preparados, pues seguramente, esa niña lanzará un ataque contra ustedes.

—¿Qué ganarás con esto? —preguntó el presidente.

—Kiara es una falsa reina —dijo con rencor —. Yo soy el verdadero soberano…

La conversación duró un par de minutos más antes de que llegaran a un acuerdo que agradara a ambas partes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Las ciudades atlantes eran un completo caos; los soldados estadounidenses (que habían aparecido de forma misteriosa), mataban todo lo que se moviera, sin importar si eran atlantes o no. Los escuadrones especiales hacían lo posible por contener al enemigo, pero les estaba resultando difícil… los invasores usaban armas del imperio._

_La ciudad sagrada no estaba en mejores condiciones, los palacios de invitados habían sido destruidos desde sus cimientos, el de Argos fue el menos afectado, sólo unos cuantos muros se habían derrumbado; la mitad del palacio de la reina se había derrumbado._

—_¡Kiara, debemos salir de aquí! —le dijo Unma tratando de que la niña se levantara de su trono, pero ella se mantenía estoica, a pesar de los daños que el salón había sufrido —Llamaré a los guardias…_

—_No. Los guardias de la ciudad prohibida y el ejército deben proteger a mi pueblo... —dijo Kiara con seriedad._

_Unma asintió, aunque no muy conforme. Envió una señal a través de su brazalete para que el General iniciara la invasión a Estados Unidos._

_La puerta voló en pedazos y cinco boinas verdes ingresaron, apuntando a la reina y su tío con sus armas._

Unma se colocó delante de Kiara para protegerla de los enemigos; no estaba cuidando de su gobernante, lo hacía de su sobrina, a quien quería como si fuese su hija.

—Suelten sus armas y ordene la rendición —dijo el líder del escuadrón. La niña reina frunció el ceño, caminó a su trono y se sentó en el.

—Soy Kiara, el nuevo sol, reina de Atlántida —dijo sin una pizca de miedo —. Atlántida no bajará la cabeza ante nadie.

—Mátenla… —los hombres se prepararon para acribillarlos, pero Kiara se mantuvo firme.

De pronto, los estadounidenses se evaporaron en una luz roja, dejando de ellos sólo las armas y ropas.

—¡Hermano! —Kiara sonrió, en la puerta estaba Ixchetl, en la mano tenía un tridente que despedía un poco de humo. La felicidad de la reina y de Unma se esfumó tan rápido como llegó… había algo diferente en el sacerdote.

—Les dije que no se atrevieran a tocarla —el rostro de Ixchetl estaba descompuesto en una mueca de odio y maldad, algo nunca visto en el joven, siempre correcto y amable que mantenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Hermano?

—Dime Kiara… ¿ya has comprendido que permitir la entrada de los extranjeros fue una pésima idea?

—Ixchetl, ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —habló Unma tan confundido como su reina.

—Ya es momento que yo tome el lugar que me corresponde como soberano del imperio —sonrió —, pero no te preocupes Kiara, seguirás siendo la reina… te convertirás en mi consorte.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? —habló Unma enfurecido —¡Kiara es una niña!, lo que es peor, ¡es tu hermana!

Ixchetl sonrió; eso no importaba; él era el legítimo rey y Kiara debía ser su reina, le pertenecía por derecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Crees que esto funcione? —le preguntó María a Argos. Los tres se encontraban dentro de la Casa Blanca. Argos asintió con la cabeza, ya era momento de entrar en acción.

—Ustedes busquen al niño, yo los entretendré…

—Pero tata…

—¡Vayan! —los mellizos asintieron y salieron corriendo, cubiertos por el velo invisible que les proporcionaba los cinturones.

Cuando ambos mexicanos desaparecieron por el pasillo; Argos tomó la empuñadura, desactivó el poder de su cinturón haciéndose visible y atacó.

De la empuñadura salió un haz de luz que golpeó contra una de las paredes haciendo que explotara viniéndose abajo y creando una gran conmoción, llamando la atención de toda la seguridad del lugar.

Los mexicanos corrieron por los pasillos; por suerte, Pedro conocía el camino a la habitación de Alfred. Esa parte de la casa estaba desierta, seguramente todos se encontraban, o bien, buscando refugio o intentando detener a Atlántida.

No tuvieron que andar mucho tiempo antes de ver a tres niños a quienes reconocieron inmediatamente.

—¡Ale! —chilló Pedro haciéndose visible nuevamente, al igual que su hermana. Al verlo, Nicolai corrió en su dirección, estaba feliz de estar en los brazos de su mamá y lloraba de emoción. —Gracias —les dijo a las niñas que tan sólo sonrieron.

—Debemos salir de aquí —dijo María. Pedro asintió, cargó a su hijo y dieron la vuelta para escapar, pero ni bien habían avanzado algunos metros cuando Estados Unidos les cerró el paso.

Ambos hermanos se tensaron; Pedro abrazó al niño contra su pecho en un ademán protector.

—Pedro… has venido —Alfred estaba sonriendo, su voz cargada de júbilo era palpable para los dos mexicanos —. Nuestro hijo te extrañaba.

—¡Nicolai no es tu hijo! —le gritó María enfurecida; sus ojos estaban tan rojos que parecían brillar.

—Mary, se que siempre me has odiado…

—No, Alfred —habló Pedro —, esto tiene que terminar de una maldita vez —su voz era áspera, cruda —. Rusia y yo nos amamos y este niño es la prueba de ello.

No, definitivamente no lo aceptaba, México era suyo, ¡le pertenecía! Y así tuviese que ser a la fuerza, lo tendría junto a él para siempre.

Las cosas en Atlántida no estaban mejor; mientras Alemania, el Bad trio, los latinos y sus aliados se preparaban para invadir Estados Unidos, los niños estaban en la sala con sus madres que al más mínimo sonido o perturbación, saltaban listos para defender a sus hijos. Algunas Boinas habían ingresado pero no hicieron nada, pues Rusia apareció detrás de ellos con Asteria y Oberón; eliminándolos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Oberón. Rose saltó a sus brazos y lloró a causa de lo asustada que se encontraba.

—¿Dónde está Pedro y mi hijo? —preguntó Iván. Los países se miraron entre ellos, sin saber si responderle o no —¡Díganmelo!

—América escapó y se llevó a Nicolai —Rusia apretó los puños ante lo dicho por Austria —. Pedro, María y Argos fueron a rescatarlo.

Iván dio la vuelta; esta vez, Alfred había ido demasiado lejos. Oberón y Asteria se miraron, ella asintió y fue tras el ruso; no podría salir de Atlántida sin una nave. En el trayecto, se encontraron con algunos enemigos que poco o nada pudieron hacer para contener al enfurecido euroasiático y a la amazona.

—Argos está con ellos, estarán bien —le dijo Asteria mientras su espada atravesaba la cabeza de un enemigo. Rusia no respondió, estaba demasiado furioso como para prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiara empuñó su espada; de ninguna manera permitiría que su hermano se saliera con la suya. Había traicionado al pueblo, a su familia, a Argos y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—Antes de entregarme a ti… prefiero la muerte.

_Continuará…_


	22. Spirits reborn parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 22.- Spirits reborn parte II**

Pedro tomó la empuñadura que descansaba en su cinturón; inmediatamente, la hoja translucida de una espada se hizo presente.

—María, llévate a mijo —ella asintió, tomó al niño y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a Estados Unidos. Nicolai no quería irse y dejar sólo a su _mamá_, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su tía se lo llevara.

Pedro se quedó con Alfred. Tan sólo un año atrás, la sola idea de estar en la misma habitación con el angloamericano era suficiente para aterrarlo; sin embargo, en esos momentos, lo único que podía sentir por el rubio era ira y odio.

Estados Unidos sacó su arma; si era necesario matar a México para tenerlo, lo haría. Le apuntó a la cabeza, pero el latino ya no permitiría que lo volviera a pisotear; como su abuelo le había dicho: él era hijo de los dos grandes imperios Maya y Azteca.

Se lanzó contra su atacante, propinándole una tacleada, por la sorpresa, Alfred disparó el arma, pero el proyectil dio contra un florero que terminó hecho pedazos en el suelo.

Ambos forcejeaban en el suelo; Alfred perdió su arma y ahora luchaba por quitarle la espada a Pedro, pero él ya no era tan débil, la ayuda de Atlántida y la misma guerra lo habían fortalecido.

Alfred trataba de dominar a Pedro, pero éste era muy ágil y se liberaba con relativa facilidad. Rodaron varias veces por el suelo; golpeándose a cada oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Rusia ya iba a mitad de camino; Argos no era el único que tenía una nave rápida, prueba de ello era el "Halcón II" de la amazona.

—Llegaremos a las coordenadas en media hora —le dijo Asteria. Rusia no respondió, estaba tan furioso que el aura a su alrededor era más oscura que una noche sin luna.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo —Temisquira comprendía la preocupación de Iván, ella también la sentía; Argos era la nación más poderosa, pero ni él podría ganar solo –y para empeorar las cosas–, en territorio enemigo, mientras su casa estaba bajo ataque.

Por suerte, los dioses parecían estar de su lado, pues las naves de España, Alemania, Prusia y Francia, estaban a una hora de distancia.

—Toma esto —le dijo Temisquira entregándole una empuñadura y un cinturón. Rusia iba a preguntar, pero en ese momento, dos aviones _B-2_ pasaron a unos metros de ellos sin detectarlos —. Parece que ya descubrieron a los otros.

—Da —respondió Iván tensándose más.

—No te preocupes, nuestra nave está equipada con la mejor tecnología. Es indetectable a cualquier radar.

Asteria le dijo que el Halcón I y II habían sido creados por ella, Argos y Oberón, así como la empuñadura y el cinturón que le acababa de entregar.

—El cinturón te proporcionara camuflaje y cierta protección, serás invisible al ojo humano. La empuñadura se convierte en espada; si combinas ambos objetos, puedes dejar salir "tu yo verdadero".

—¿Mi yo verdadero? —Asteria sonrió mientras le explicaba en qué consistía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Austria, Inglaterra, Italia, Romano y Avalón habían logrado contener al enemigo y asegurar el área con la magia de Oberón. La ciudad prohibida, así como la mayor parte de Atlántida estaba ya libre de ataques y los enemigos se habían replegado en una pequeña ciudad portuaria al sur de la capital.

Sin embargo, Kiara no tenía tanta suerte; ella e Ixchetl se estaban enfrentando en duelo en esos momentos.

Ixchetl la doblaba en tamaño y fuerza pero Kiara compensaba esa desventaja con su astucia e inteligencia. Unma observaba como ambos hermanos combatían, apretó los puños, se sentía impotente. No podía interferir aún cuando quisiera.

Oberón suspiró aliviado, el palacio de Argos ya era seguro, pero estaba preocupado por la reina, pues aún no se sabía nada de ella, ni de nadie que se encontrara en esa zona… definitivamente, eso era una muy mala señal.

Era mejor investigar.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Inglaterra al ver a su padre dirigirse a la puerta. Avalón lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Voy a buscar a Kiara —respondió con parsimonia. Arthur se acercó a su padre; iría con él, pero Oberón no se lo permitió; era peligroso pues no sabían en qué estado se encontraba el palacio de la reina o si había algún peligro fuera de ese lugar.

—Es por eso que lo acompañaremos —dijo Guatemala. Los europeos y latinos asintieron con la cabeza.

—No. Deben cuidad de ellos —repuso Oberón señalando a los niños que estaban llorando en los brazos de sus "madres".

—Bolivia, Belice, Panamá, Ucrania y Jamaica se quedan con Austria, Inglaterra, la tía Italia y con mamá Romano —dijo Venezuela con tono de "se hace lo que yo digo o les saco el corazón y me lo como mientras aún esté latiendo" —. Chile, Brasil, Colombia, Guatemala, Cuba, Argentina, El Salvador, Honduras, Perú, Nicaragua, Puerto Rico, Republica Dominicana y Bielorrusia irán a ayudar al abuelo y los demás. El resto de nosotros acompañará al señor Avalón.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Fátima? —le preguntó Josefina, la boliviana no estaba del todo segura de la idea de su hermana.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Venezuela —dijo Perú cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… —Josefina intentó protestar, pero Luis no se lo permitió.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —la regañó —. Pedro, María, Awkillu y los otros están en peligro.

Bolivia se mordió el labio inferior, apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza; abrazó al peruano.

—Tengan mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendremos —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

El grupo que iría a Estados Unidos; fue el primero en salir, antes de ir a cumplir su misión, pasaron por la sala de armerías (léase: la habitación de Asteria), y de ahí al pequeño aeropuerto que estaba en los jardines del palacio de Argos; reunieron algunos soldados y despegaron.

El otro grupo montó a caballo, ya que en ese momento era la mejor opción; Avalón dejó libre a todas las mascotas de Temisquira que inmediatamente echaron a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

En el camino, escucharon gritos y disparos; con seguridad, las mascotas de Temisquira eran las responsables. Al llegar al palacio de la reina, se encontraron con un escenario devastado; la estructura se veía muy mal y existía la enorme posibilidad de que se viniera abajo en cualquier momento… debían tener mucho cuidado.

—Nos dividiremos —dijo Oberón con seriedad —, así será más fácil abarcar más terreno —el grupo asintió; se dividieron en grupos de dos, Venezuela iría con Avalón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tan pronto como llegaron a la Casa Blanca; Rusia entró, buscando a su familia, pero lo que él y Asteria encontraron fue a Argos, luchando contra una gran cantidad de personas de seguridad y el ejército.

—Busca a ese trió —le dijo Asteria refiriéndose a ambos mexicanos y al niño —. Yo ayudaré a Argos.

—No se mueran, ¿da? —le dijo antes de echar a correr. Temisquira sonrió de lado; si salía de esa, tendría una buena sesión de sexo con Natasha. Corrió en dirección a Atlántida, arremetiendo contra un hombre, cortándole la cabeza de un tajo con su espada.

—Asteria… ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Atlántida sin poder ocultar su sorpresa; ella sonrió; no era el momento para discutir.

Rusia se adentró en el interior de la casa; no tardó mucho en encontrar a María quien luchaba por proteger a Nicolai de un escuadrón que los tenían acorralados; a Iván no le tomó mucho tiempo matarlos a todos.

—¡Papi! —exclamó el niño, lanzándose a los brazos del ruso quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El pequeño lloró, mitad asustado, mitad feliz de estar nuevamente con su papá.

—Nicolai es valiente y no llora, ¿da? —el niño se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza —. ¿María está bien? —ella asintió, estaba respirando con algo de dificultad. Rusia miró en todas direcciones, buscando a México del Norte, pero no pudo localizarlo —. ¿Dónde está Pedro?

María le dijo que su hermano estaba con Alfred en la planta alta; Iván enfureció de nuevo, le entregó a Nicolai y subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas; con la espada lista para matar al angloamericano.

El ejército de los aliados de Atlántida estaba teniendo problemas para romper las defensas del escuadrón estadounidense. Era necesario aguantar un poco más, para darles el suficiente tiempo a las tropas atlantes para lanzar sus bombas y deshabilitar por completo (el que hasta el resurgimiento del legendario imperio), era el país más poderoso del mundo.

—La nave especial del maestro España ha dejado la formación —dijo uno de los tripulantes a Alemania. Ludwig rechinó los dientes; Antonio era un idiota y lo peor es que estaba poniendo en peligro toda la operación —. Maestro Alemania…

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó sobándose las sienes.

—Las naves de los maestros Francia y Prusia también han dejado la formación —¡fantástico!, ¿Qué mas podría salir mal?

—Maestro Alemania —lo llamó una atlante que estaba sentada al lado del primero que habló —, trece naves se aproximan a nuestras coordenadas a gran velocidad.

—¿Son americanas? —la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Negativo, son… —fue interrumpida por la voz de China que resonó por todo el puente de mando.

—_¡Alemania, aru!, ¡Han iniciado el ataque, aru!_ —las alarmas comenzaron a sonar; los enemigos habían lanzado varias armas nucleares, dándole a algunos barcos de la flota rusa.

—Demonios… ¡envíenle un mensaje al general Kratos!, ¡que inicie el ataque!

Las flotas a cargo de las tres cabezas de la milicia atlante; iniciaron sus ataques; lanzando sus bombas _EMP*_ imposibilitando las flotas navales enemigas y destruyendo muchas en el proceso.

El bad trio llegó en media hora a territorio estadounidense, en el trayecto a Washington, lanzaron las bombas _EMP_, causando caos entre la gente. Al llegar a la capital, se encontraron con una ciudad desierta, los civiles habían escapado y sólo quedaban soldados. Tardaron aproximadamente diez minutos en llegar a la Casa Blanca.

Aterrizaron en las afueras del emblemático edificio y bajaron, con ellos iban un pequeño escuadrón de sus mejores soldados. Irrumpieron en los terrenos de la Casa Blanca; no pasó mucho para que encontraran a Argos y Asteria, pero lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos.

Una enorme serpiente emplumada translucida arremetía contra varios soldados, los que escapaban eran alcanzados por una gigantesca _quimera_.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo España. _El imperio Azteca decía la verdad_*. Argos era el mismísimo Quetzalcóatl.

Los pocos soldados que lograron escapar de la furia de Atlántida y Temisquira, fueron capturados por los españoles y franceses.

—Argos, ¿Dónde están Pedro y María? —le preguntó España preocupado por sus hijos.

—Adentro…

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó de dentro de la Casa Blanca, una enorme águila atravesó el techo, destrozando la construcción.

—¡No! —gritó España y echó a correr en dirección a la explosión, seguido de Argos y los demás.

Pedro tenía los ojos rojos y un aura oscura a su alrededor. Rusia estaba en el suelo, con una profunda herida en el estómago, junto a él estaba Alfred, desmayado y muy herido.

—Iván… yo… —el cuerpo de Pedro ya no soportó mas y finalmente colapsó, estaba demasiado cansado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiara logró desarmar a su hermano, pero eso no significaba que la pelea estuviese terminada; Ixchetl, era un sacerdote, sin embargo, como príncipe, había recibido entrenamiento militar y era experto en combate sin armas.

—Esto no se terminara hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Kiara con seriedad. Su hermano sonrió de medio lado.

—No, esto se termina cuando tú seas mi esposa —ella suspiró y se preparó para dar el golpe; no quería matar a su hermano, haría lo posible para sólo inmovilizarlo.

De pronto; los dos se vieron rodeados por algunos guardias; Itziama apareció poco después, vistiendo una armadura de oro y un tridente en la mano derecha. Unma y Kiara se tensaron.

—Ixchetl; hijo de Yaxkin el terrible, quedas arrestado por el delito de alta traición y conspiración en contra del imperio de Atlántida y de su majestad la reina Kiara, el nuevo sol.

El sacerdote se rió con ganas.

—Itziama, yo soy tu hermano de sangre. ¿En verdad me apresarás para favorecer a una "bastarda", como llamas a Kiara?

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con superioridad, ocasionando que Unma y la reina se tensaran más.

—Aprésenlo —ordenó. Inmediatamente los guardias cumplieron las órdenes de su princesa; encadenaron al sacerdote y se lo llevaron. Ixchetl luchó en todo momento, pero nada podía hacer contra sus captores.

—Gracias —le dijo Kiara a su hermana mayor. Ella desvió el rostro en un gesto arrogante.

—Itziama… —dijo Unma, con intención de reprender a su sobrina, pero Kiara se lo impidió.

—Espero que estés consiente que Ixchetl debe morir por todos los crímenes que ha cometido —la soberana asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba de acuerdo; ella creía en la vida, no en la muerte. Debía existir otro método.

—Muchas personas inocentes murieron por su culpa. El maestro Argos resultó muy herido, al igual que el maestro Pedro y estoy segura de que Ixchetl es responsable de la fuga de Estados Unidos y el secuestro del joven maestro Alejandro.

Itziama giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermana y a su tío, nuevamente solos; a los pocos minutos, los latinos y Oberón hicieron su aparición.

—Maestros —dijo la niña tratando de sonreír —, me alegro ver que se encuentren bien.

Oberón tan sólo asintió, había algo en la mirada de la niña que le preocupaba, pero no pudo preguntar, pues Kiara abandonó el salón en ruinas, seguida de cerca por Unma.

Atlántida estaba nuevamente en paz y Estados Unidos había perdido la guerra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casi un año después; tras un largo y agotador juicio. Se decidió que el traidor Ixchetl y su colaborador: el secretario de defensa de América; morirían por inyección letal.

Kiara le otorgó el indulto al presidente de Estados Unidos, por la ayuda que sus hijas le dieron a Nicolai, además de su promesa de que no se apoderarían de ningún territorio estadounidense (lo que le causó muchos dolores de cabeza con sus aliados quienes querían tierras de América). En cuanto a Alfred, él permanecería en arresto domiciliario, bajo la custodia de Canadá –quien lo había suplicado a Atlántida –, hasta nueva orden.

Durante su claustro, Mathew no se separó de su hermano y poco a poco logró hacer que se olvidara de su enfermiza obsesión.

—_Te amo, Matt —le dijo Alfred antes de besar al canadiense quien le correspondió gustoso._

Sus heridas estaban sanadas, casi en su totalidad; pero no sólo las de su cuerpo, también las de su corazón…

_**Seis años después…**_

La paz nuevamente reinaba y los horrores de la guerra, poco a poco desaparecían de la mente de las personas, (aunque, claro, quedarían marcadas para siempre en los cuerpos de sus países).

En Atlántida, todos se preparaban para celebrar la unión de dos naciones: por fin, Rusia y México del Norte se casarían. Habían aguardado todos esos años, por pedido de Pedro, pues al mexicano no le parecía correcto hacer una boda cuando la mayor parte del mundo estaba en ruinas a causa de la guerra; aunque Iván no estuvo muy de acuerdo, terminó cediendo… si ya había aguardado casi dos siglos, podía esperar un poco más.

Pedro era, en esos momentos, atendido por varias doncellas que lo preparaban para su boda. Estaba nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, muy feliz, después de tanto sufrimiento, por fin podía estar con la persona que amaba.

Su traje era parecido al que su papá Azteca usaba en las ceremonias a los dioses; su pecho descubierto estaba pintado con extraños diseños; de sus hombros colgaba una capa con bellas plumas.

—Te vez hermoso —Pedro se sobresaltó, en la entrada se encontraba Alfred; aún lucía algo demacrado por los estragos que le dejó la guerra.

—Gracias… —dijo con desconfianza, América le sonrió, dándole a entender que no intentaría nada.

—Siento mucho lo que les hice… principalmente a ti —Pedro se relajó, miró a Alfred a los ojos; vio tristeza, culpabilidad y sinceridad… ya no existía rencor, egoísmo, ni hipocresía… Alfred F. Jones había madurado.

México les pidió a las doncellas que los dejaran solos; cuando se fueron, se sentó al lado del rubio y lo abrazó con cariño.

—Te perdono… —le aseguró separándose de él. Dé un momento a otro, los ojos del moreno se volvieron rojos —, _pero_ _si vuelves a siquiera pensar en algo como eso, te despellejo vivo y te arranco el corazón, asegurándome que sientas el mayor dolor posible… y mis padres son los imperios Azteca y Maya, sé cómo hacerlo._

Alfred sonrió nervioso… no había duda que María y Pedro eran hijos de Romano, ¡tenían el mismo carácter explosivo!

—Es mejor que me vaya; Mathy debe estar buscándome y Rose es capaz de armar un escándalo —dijo con esa voz chillona que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pedro lo miró un miró un momento y dijo:

—Me alegra que por fin encontraras la felicidad, Alfred —el aludido sonrió, besó la mejilla de su amigo y se fue.

Pedro miró la puerta por un largo rato. La guerra había traído dolor y mucho sufrimiento… pero también, cosas buenas…

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será el final de la primera parte.

Youko Saiyo: Esperamos, les haya gustado n-n

**El imperio Azteca decía la verdad:** Esto se encuentra en "Imperio Azteca", Cintéotl le dice a España que él es hijo de Quetzalcóatl

**Bombas EMP:** El pulso electromagnético o EMP en sus siglas en inglés es un efecto secundario descubierto con las pruebas atómicas. Se vio que tras una explosión nuclear se dañaban e inutilizaban todos los aparatos electrónicos en un cierto radio de acción. La mayor radiación gamma, sobre todo, es altamente penetrante e interactúa con la materia irradiando e ionizándolo todo, incluido el propio aire circundante. La radiación gamma se consume enseguida y crea un campo electromagnético zonal de kilómetros de diámetro.

Las posibilidades de este fenómeno son inmensas. Los ingenieros militares se dieron prisa en desarrollar artefactos que maximizaran dicho efecto. Una bomba EMP detonada cerca de fuerzas enemigas dejaría todas sus defensas y contramedidas en tierra, inmovilizadas y más teniendo en cuenta que hoy día la ventaja que confiere la electrónica a los ejércitos modernos es vital. Esta ventaja con el EMP se torna en su contra o simplemente se anula. Pero esta no es la única estrategia posible. Existe lo que se llama ataque de pulso electromagnético de gran altitud o HEMP, capaz de paralizar un continente entero con un solo disparo (ver más abajo).

Lógicamente, muchos sistemas de armas e instalaciones militares modernos incorporan protecciones contra el EMP. No obstante, tales protecciones son complejas, se deterioran rápidamente con el tiempo y no se ha establecido su eficiencia ante el fallo generalizado de todas las infraestructuras civiles y militares circundantes. Se han descrito numerosos escenarios en que estos sistemas o instalaciones protegidos se transforman en los llamados islotes tecnológicos, que pierden su eficiencia o van dejando de operar conforme agotan sus medios para el funcionamiento autónomo (combustible, baterías, repuestos, sistemas anexos, tripulaciones de refresco, etc).


	23. Capítulo 23 Вместе навсегда

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 23.- Вместе навсегда**

_**Tlakuepalistli**_

Era el primero de diciembre del 2018. Casi once años del resurgimiento del imperio Atlante.

Argos estaba sentado tomando un poco de vodka con Rusia; aun faltaban algunas horas para la boda pero Iván se mostraba un poco nervioso.

Todos en el mítico imperio estaban emocionados por el enlace, pues no todos los días, dos países contraían nupcias. Al contrario de su gente; Argos se notaba ausente y melancólico desde unos meses atrás, como si algo le molestara o preocupara. Sus nietos, así como Asteria y Oberón habían tratado de averiguar el motivo que tenía al albino en tal estado, pero cuando le preguntaban, Argos, sólo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. España, quien ahora tenía una estrecha relación con el atlante, también había tratado de hablar con él, pero tampoco tuvo suerte.

Ahora Iván trataba de descubrirlo. En esos momentos, el ruso se encontraba bebiendo un poco de vodka con el atlante, hablando de cosas vanas.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó Argos pues de un momento a otro, Rusia se había desconectado de la realidad. Iván sonrió como solía hacerlo.

—Rusia le pregunta lo mismo a Atlántida, da —dijo dejando su vaso a medio terminar en la mesita que lo separaba del mayor. Argos levantó una ceja sin comprender —. Atlántida ha estado actuando raro últimamente, da.

Argos dejó escapar un suspiro; en realidad no se esperaba que se diesen cuenta de su estado anímico. ¿Es que era tan transparente?, eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Sólo estoy un poco melancólico —se excusó el atlante acomodándose mejor en su asiento. Miró detenidamente a Rusia y preguntó —. ¿Conoces o has escuchado sobre el calendario de mi hija Maya o de sus profecías?

—Da —respondió. El tema fue muy conocido y se hablaba mucho de él, en especial en esos días del resurgimiento de Atlántida y de la guerra; después sobrevino la paz y prosperidad y se pensó que las profecías mayas hablaban del imperio.

Rusia se puso serio, si algo había aprendido de su "papá suegro" era que no debía tomar a la ligera nada que tuviese relación con él.

—¿Sucederá algo malo? —Argos negó con la cabeza. Se excusó repitiendo que estaba nostálgico pues el tema del calendario y las profecías mayas, inevitablemente le hacían recordar a sus hijos.

Rusia se mantuvo en silencio; por alguna razón, el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la Casa Blanca, llegó a su mente.

Cuando llegó al lugar que María le indicó, encontró a México de rodillas, herido de una pierna (posiblemente un impacto de bala) y Alfred lo estaba apuntando con su pistola, directo a la cabeza. La furia se apoderó de Rusia, sacó su tubería, olvidándose por completo del arma que Asteria le había dado y arremetió contra el norteamericano, logrando que se alejara del moreno.

—Por fin apareciste, _communist pig _—dijo Alfred. El estadounidense estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales y eso se podía ver a simple vista.

Las pupilas de América estaban dilatadas; una sonrisa torcida adornaba sus labios; era como estar viendo a un completo psicópata.

—Iván… —México estaba feliz de ver a su pareja, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba lo que Alfred pudiera hacerle.

—**Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste** —dijo Rusia colocándose entre el moreno y su atacante. Alfred comenzó a reír como un verdadero lunático, causando que Pedro se estremeciera.

—_Shut up and death, communist pig_ —dijo y disparó, directo a la cabeza del ruso, milagrosamente, no le pasó nada, pues para sorpresa de Alfred y Pedro; la bala se quedó estática en el aire, momentos después, un enorme tigre blanco fantasmal apareció –por unos segundos –, alrededor de Rusia, protegiéndolo.

El enorme felino gruñó; lanzó un zarpazo contra Alfred quien se estrelló contra una pared, haciendo que esta se destrozara y le callera encima sepultándolo. Iván estaba agotado; Asteria le había advertido que no usara esa técnica a menos que fuese indispensable, pues, al no saber manejarla, acabaría con toda su energía.

—¿Pedro se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Rusia ayudando a su pareja a ponerse de pie. México asintió, besó los labios de su amado y sonrió —, Nicolai está esperando por nosotros, da.

Ambos escucharon como se removían los escombros; se tensaron cuando Alfred salió y disparó; la bala impactó directo en el estómago de Rusia quien parecía desplomarse en cámara lenta.

Al ver como Iván caía al suelo; México gritó, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, a su alrededor se formaba un aura oscura. Una enorme águila translúcida apareció; su garra atrapó a un desconcertado Alfred, asfixiándolo hasta hacerlo perder el conocimiento, después levantó vuelo destrozando el techo y todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

—Iván… yo… —el cuerpo de Pedro ya no soportó mas y finalmente colapsó, estaba demasiado cansado.

—Bueno… —habló Argos sacando a Iván de sus pensamientos —. Es hora de que te prepares, no querrás dejar a mi nieto plantado en el altar, ¿verdad? —Rusia negó con una sonrisa infantil. Salió rumbo a su habitación para prepararse.

Los niños, ahora con la apariencia de adolecentes de quince años; y Alejandro quien era el único que aun permanecía siendo un niño; se encontraban en la sala de juegos. Rose, Alice y Julchen hablaban de lo que se pondrían para la boda y la fiesta, mientras que Sonnen e Iker trataban de animar a Nicolai quien se sentía fuera de lugar al no haber crecido como los demás, siendo que él había nacido primero.

—Ah este paso, yo seré el único niño —se quejó Nicolai. Iker le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a para reconfortarlo.

—No es tan malo —dijo Sonnen con tranquilidad —, Aun está Sealand, Letonia, Wy* y Seborga*

Nicolai soltó un bufido; ¡gran consuelo!, dos micro naciones que ni siquiera era tomadas en cuenta, un chico loco que gustaba vestirse de marinerito y se creía que era una gran nación cuando ni siquiera era un país y otro que temblaba como "perro chihuahua" y que le tenía miedo sólo por ser el hijo de Rusia.

—Quisiera ser como ustedes —se lamentó el niño. Sonnen sonrió, pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello del niño, revolviéndole el cabello con el puño cerrado.

—Kesesese, oresama es demasiado awesome para que puedas llegar a ser como él.

Sonnen tenía el mismo ego que su padre, pero con el talento de su "madre" para la música.

Las chicas habían dejado de conversar cuando escucharon a Alejandro quejarse, aunque solo fuese leve. Alice frunció el ceño, se acercó al trío, molesta.

—¡Deja en paz a mi sobrino, tú, bastardo! —le gritó Alice, jalándole la oreja a Sonnen quien comenzó a quejarse y diciendo que él no estaba molestando a Nicolai.

Alice era la viva imagen de Antonio pero su carácter era como el de Romano, aunque ella no se asustaba o se quejaba por todo, a diferencia de su mellizo que solía llorar por cualquier cosa.

—Alice, déjalo en paz, por favor —pidió Julchen, quien al igual que Alemania, solía ser quien ponía el orden entre sus amigos. Ella era una calca perfecta de su padre; muy disciplinada y madura.

—¡No me molestes, maldición! —le recriminó la castaña, ahora ahorcando a Sonnen, mientras Iker comenzaba a llorar.

—Eh… Alice, querida… creo que… se está poniendo azul —comentó Rose un poco nerviosa —ella era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres; sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio y claro; había heredado la capacidad de ver hadas como Inglaterra y Francia*, además de que conocía mucho de magia gracias a su abuelo —. Lo vas a matar.

—¡Es lo que quiero!

Julchen hacia lo posible para que se detuviera pero la castaña estaba demasiado entretenida asfixiando a Sonnen; Iker lloraba cada vez más fuerte, Rose veía la escena preocupada. Nicolai estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión que denotaba enojo a punto de estallar.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Alejandro, ganándose la mirada aterrada de sus amigos. Los cinco tragaron grueso cuando se percataron que el niño tenía los ojos rojos y un aura oscura a su alrededor —Kolkolkol…

—Eh… jejeje. Nos portamos bien, nos portamos bien, ¿verdad, chicos? —dijo Alice soltando a Sonnen; los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

—Eh, miren la hora, Alice, querida, es mejor que vayamos a prepararnos para la ceremonia —comentó Rose, la castaña asintió y salió corriendo junto con ella, seguidas por Iker.

—Gracias… —dijo Sonnen con dificultad, se despidió de Julchen y Alejandro, para después salir de la habitación; quedaban solo un par de horas para la ceremonia y él ni siquiera había tomado un baño.

—¿Tú no me tienes miedo? —preguntó Nicolai. Él tenía un carácter tan cambiante, como su padre, siempre oculto tras una sonrisa infantil, que era difícil saber cuando estaba alegre de verdad o cuando estaba triste o enojado.

Julchen no respondió, lo que fue mal interpretado por Alejandro, quien bajó la mirada, comenzando a sollozar. La rubia se sintió culpable; se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Ninguno de nosotros te tiene miedo. Eres nuestro amigo y te queremos, ¿lo entiendes?

—Pero…

Julchen no era muy buena mostrando su afecto y mucho menos para consolar a alguien, pero por alguna razón, ella era la única (aparte de Pedro), que podía lograr calmar a Nicolai.

—Es mejor que vayas a vestirte o la señorita María te reprenderá —ambos soltaron en risas. En esos últimos días, México del Sur había estado de un humor insoportable, pues quería que todo estuviese perfecto para la boda de su hermano y pobre del que llegara a contradecirla o estorbarle.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con que el tío Luciano no haya llegado a un? —Julchen se encogió de hombros.

Hacía ya cinco años que Argentina y México del Sur dejaron de ser pareja; ahora el argentino estaba con Chile y María con Brasil y las cosas parecían estar bien para ambas parejas.

En la sala de reuniones, se encontraban los superiores de los futuros esposo, así como los de las naciones invitadas a la boda.

Henry Lane Willson era todo lo contrario a su homónimo quien fuese embajador en México en los tiempos de Díaz y Madero. El actual presidente de Estados Unidos, era un hombre muy alto para los estándares normales de su país. Amaba a su patria, tanto que eso lo hacía ser intransigente, necio e incluso terco y egoísta cuando creía que algo pudiese perturbar la paz de su mandato. Era precisamente, Willson, la razón por la que todos se encontraban ahí.

—Esta boda es solo entre dos personas que se aman —dijo Kiara. Los años le habían sentado de maravilla, pues se convirtió en una hermosa mujer —. La política nada tiene que ver en esto.

Sin embargo, Willson no lo aceptaba. _Son dos hombres que han tenido un hijo y que tienen más años que todos los de esta sala juntos._ Muchos estaban de acuerdo con el estadounidense; en esos últimos años, los latinos se habían vuelto potencias e incluso tenían algo parecido al G8, el cual se llamaba NL (Naciones Latinas). La unión de unos de ellos con Rusia no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

—Señores, me parece que estamos cometiendo el mismo error que nuestros predecesores —habló el primer ministro de Noruega.

—Es cierto. Ya hubo una guerra gracias a la intolerancia de…

—¡¿Insinúa que fue culpa de mi país? —gritó Willson enfurecido, interrumpiendo al presidente de Rusia —Porque si es así…

—Dudo mucho que esa fuese la intención —intervino Kiara con parsimonia —. Por favor, no se exalte. Como dice el primer ministro Sveine, no debemos cometer los errores del pasado. Estuvimos en una guerra que nos costó muchos recursos, especialmente, preciosas vidas humanas. ¿Dejaremos que algo como eso vuelva a suceder?

Los presentes hablaban entre ellos; muchos de eran niños cuando sucedió la tercera guerra, sufrieron terribles hambrunas a causa de ella. Algunos de los presentes aun seguían sufriendo los estragos que dejó la misma. Kiara suspiró con desgano; a pesar de todos los sinsabores, las personas parecían no poder o no querer cambiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin el momento de la boda llegó. El lugar elegido fue el jardín privado de Avalón. Antiguamente, los países enlazaban sus vidas en _la tierra de las hadas_, pues se creía que era la cuna donde las naciones habían nacido.

Asteria, Oberón y Argos se encontraban frente a todos; como los países más antiguos, serían los que llevarían a cabo la ceremonia. Atlántida estaba en el centro, Temisquira a su derecha y Avalón a la izquierda; los tres llevaban túnicas blancas con capuchas como las que los druidas usaban. De sus cuellos colgaba un pesado dije con el símbolo del infinito.

Rusia llegó poco después; estaba vistiendo algo parecido a lo que solía usar en la época de los zares; su traje fue confeccionado con oro y joyas preciosas, hecho por las hadas de Oberón. Poco después llegó Pedro, luciendo su traje parecido al que su papá Azteca usaba en las ceremonias a los dioses; su pecho descubierto estaba pintado con extraños diseños; de sus hombros colgaba una capa con bellas plumas.

Iván le sonrió; movía los labios diciendo palabras sin sonido: _Te vez hermoso_. El mexicano le devolvió el gesto: _Tú también._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La ceremonia fue únicamente vista por las naciones pues solo ellas tenían el derecho de entrar a ese lugar sagrado. Después de la unión, pasaron a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo a los pies de la pirámide principal en Atlántida.

Mientras los países, civiles y mandatarios se divertían. Las tenciones entre los líderes de las naciones parecían haber desaparecido como por arte de magia. Pero no todo era alegría y camaradería; en la base militar que se encargaba de la seguridad. Uno de los radares había detectado algo inusual.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, General? —le preguntó un soldado a Atal. En la pantalla se podía ver una pequeña señal en las afueras del sistema solar, al mismo tiempo, los scanner habían encontrado una perturbación en la Pirámide del Sol, Chichen Itzá yMachu Picchu.

Atal se sobó las sienes; lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era tener esa clase de problemas; todo mundo estaba en una fiesta y no quería arruinarles la diversión sólo por algo que bien podría ser una simple falla en los sistemas.

—Utilicen las cámaras satelitales y vean de que se trata —ordenó la mujer —. No podemos importunar al maestro Argos.

Sin embargo, Atlántida había sentido aquella perturbación, al igual que Avalón y Temisquira. Argos reconoció una energía familiar y se preocupó; con disimulo se fue de la fiesta, debía averiguar lo que sucedía.

Ajenos al posible peligro, los países y los otros invitados disfrutaban de la comida, la música y la bebida. En esos momentos, Iván y Pedro bailaban un vals (obligados por María), que era tradición en todas las bodas y quince años en México. El pequeño Alejandro estaba con Kiara, a pesar de las diferencias de edad, ambos se llevaban de maravilla; la reina consideraba a la joven nación como un hermano pequeño, sentimiento que era compartido por Nicolai.

Argos entró a la base de seguridad, donde se encontraba Atal y Kratos, éste último había sido llamado por la mujer apenas un par de minutos antes de la llegada del imperio. Los dos militares se veían tensos pues la extraña "aparición" a las afueras del sistema solar ya no estaba, pero aun existía fluctuaciones desconocidas en el continente Americano.

—No puede ser… —tanto Atal como Kratos miraron a Atlántida con preocupación. Argos tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se encontraba más pálido de lo normal; su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Maestro Atlántida? —lo llamó el General con preocupación; no era usual ver a alguien como el imperio en tal estado.

—Preparen una nave, la más rápida —les ordenó antes de abandonar la habitación. Necesitaría de la ayuda de Avalón y Temisquira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los tres antiguos países regresaron a media noche; horas después de que la fiesta terminara. La mayoría ya se encontraba en sus habitaciones. Rusia y México disfrutaban de su noche de bodas.

Iván había llevado a Pedro a la recámara nupcial; ambos riendo en voz alta mientras corrían hacia ella, deteniéndose aquí y allá para besarse, sin importarles con quien pudiesen toparse.

Rusia lo tomó gentilmente, marcando cada centímetro del cuerpo moreno con sus besos y caricias…

—Te amo —Le suspiró en el oído ni bien entraron a la habitación.

Un beso profundo reclamó su aliento. La mano de Rusia entre sus piernas lo hizo morderse el puño para no dejar salir algún ruido muy fuerte.

—Rusia quiere escuchar a México gemir, da —le reprochó haciendo un puchero como lo haría un niño cuando le quitan un juguete.

Todo sucedió tan rápido… en un momento ambos se besaban con voracidad y al siguiente estaban tendidos sobre la cama, desnudos, acariciándose con manos y labios.

México gimió y su espalda se levantó de la cama cuando el ruso mordió con fuerza una de sus tetillas mientras sus hábiles manos acariciaban su ingle.

—A Pedro le gusta, da… —afirmó Rusia mientras seguía abusando de los sensibles botoncitos de carne, disfrutando del estremecimiento en el cuerpo más pequeño. Pedro soltó un gemido que escapó impidiéndole contestar; una lasciva mano cubierta de aceites tomó su intimidad comenzando a acariciarlo con insistencia.

Rusia comenzó a besarle el cuello moreno que le sabía a chocolate. Sus manos recorriendo las largas –y para ese momento –, temblorosas piernas del mexicano, mientras su cuerpo encajaba gradualmente entre los muslos.

México cedió a los avances de Iván. Todo él se sacudía ligeramente, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, excitando aún más al ruso.

Iván sonrió contra el cuello moreno ahora completamente marcado y fue por su boca, tomándola en un beso arrebatador. Lo sintió responder; las piernas, que se habían separado para dejarlo reposar cómodamente entre ellas, terminaron por abrirse completamente a él (como siempre que estaban juntos), abrazándolo por las caderas, impidiéndole escapar; las manos de Pedro, que hasta ese momento habían estado aferradas a las sábanas, se aferraron a la espalda del ruso, arañándolo. Eso lo hizo gemir.

Ahondaron el beso mientras la posición era aprovechada para frotar sus cuerpos. Rusia rompió el contacto; un hilo de saliva se rehusó a terminar aquella unión, sus labios húmedos y rojos se abrían y cerraban tratando de recuperar algo de aire mientras seguían aquella cadencia.

—México será uno con Rusia —jadeó Iván en el oído de su ahora esposo, causando una reacción inmediata en éste, que clavó su uñas en la blanca espalda. El ruso sonrió.

Iván entró lentamente en el cuerpo de Pedro, no hacía falta preparación. Los gemidos de placer iban en aumento a medida que la penetración se hacía más profunda, más necesitada y violenta, haciendo que ambos se llenaran de arrebatador placer.

Finalmente, ambos se corrieron, Rusia dentro del moreno y éste entre ambos vientres.

—Te amo —le dijo el mexicano mientras se acomodaba en los fuertes brazos de su amado.

—Iván también ama a Pedro, da —dijo el ruso con una sonrisa. Besó los cabellos de México antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la enfermería del palacio de Argos; las tres antiguas naciones se encontraban en espera de información.

—No puedo creer que esto sea verdad —comentó Asteria cruzándose de brazos.

—Ni yo… es que… esto… esto, no tiene sentido —dijo Oberón. Miró a Atlántida quien se encontraba recargado en una pared, aparentemente tranquilo, pero ellos dos sabían que no era así.

—Ve con él —le dijo Temisquira a Avalón —. En estos momentos te necesita más que a nadie —Oberón asintió; se acercó lentamente al atlante, quien, al verlo, lo atrajo en un abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del menor.

Adentro, Otoxi examinaba los signos vitales de sus pacientes, quienes, después de algunas horas despertaron.

Era alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando Argos llamó a sus nietos y sus más cercanos amigos. Estaban preocupados, pues Atlántida los había citado en la enfermería. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Oberón y Asteria; ambos con una radiante sonrisa, algo raro en Avalón.

—Abuelito, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos llamaron? —preguntó Rose que estaba sentada junto a Mathew y Alfred.

—¿Le pasó algo al viejo? —cuestionó América con una sonrisa antes de recibir un pellizco por parte de su hermana y un golpe en la nuca de parte de María.

Avalón decidió ignorar los comentarios de su nieto, estaba demasiado feliz como para tomarle importancia.

—Les tengo una sorpresa a mis nietos —habló Atlántida quien se veía más feliz que sus dos amigos; a pesar de sus enormes ojeras.

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? —preguntó Perú tan intrigado como sus hermanos y primos.

Atlántida sonrió nuevamente, se colocó a un lado de la puerta y dijo: _Ya pueden salir_. Al instante, tres personas aparecieron, vestidas con ropas tradicionales. Al verlos, los latinos comenzaron a llorar; no podían creerlo, ¡debía ser un sueño!

—Han crecido mucho, _Kokone*_ —dijo uno de ellos sonriendo.

—Esto debe ser una broma —habló España, ganándose la atención de los presentes —. Azteca, Maya e Inca.

Los aludidos miraron al ibérico; sus ojos se volvieron rojos al instante.

—Tú, Khuchi * Mich'a* —dijo Inca antes de lanzarse contra España, golpeándolo en el rostro con el puño cerrado.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron los latinos y los mellizos a la vez. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Inca de seguir golpeando al español. No fue hasta que Alemania y Prusia lo separaron del castaño, quien tenía un labio roto y seguramente se le hincharía la cara.

—Ankuwillka —lo llamó Argos con desaprobación —, tranquilízate. Y eso también va para ustedes, Itzayana y Cintéotl —dijo, al ver que ellos también parecían estar a punto de atacar a España.

Atlántida suspiró, no sabía que pasaba con sus hijos para que se comportaran así, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

**Fin de la primera parte**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Como ya había dicho en el capítulo anterior, Risorgimento tener mina aquí PERO la historia no, ¡así que nos vemos en la secuela!**

**Por cierto, ¡Acepto sugerencias para el titulo de la secuela!**

**Wy**: es una niña de baja estatura y de cejas pobladas. Usa shorts, un top, una gran camisa rosada y una pañoleta roja. Se le ve cargando un pincel grande a todos lados. Su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo y es ondulado. Es una micro nación en Australia.

**Seborga**: Es una micro nación y aparentemente está relacionado con los hermanos Italia. Es un pre-adolescente con la misma apariencia de los Hermanos Italia, incluso tiene un rulo. Su piel es más oscura que la de Italia pero más clara que la de Romano. Siempre lleva consigo un flotador.

**Había heredado la capacidad de ver hadas como Inglaterra y Francia:** Francia también es capaz de ver a los amigos de Arthur, aunque trate de ignorarlo (nnU).

**Kokone:** Hijos en plural en el idioma nahual.

**Khuchi:** Cerdo en Quechua.

**Mich'a: **Miserable en Quechua.


End file.
